A New Life
by Captainprick
Summary: Ryce Savel life back at home is pretty normal. He has school,friends,and good grades. What can possibly go wrong? Join Ryce as he is suddenly transported to the world of RWBY and his quest to survive and to get back to his home on earth in one piece, or will Ryce fall to the danger of the world?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A.N: Hello again readers, or any new comers to this story! So I decided to change chapter 1 of this series because I did not like it at all. It was to rushed and plus it was extremely short compared to the other chapters (The Hero lovers has 2,729 Words the longest chapter!) so yeah... So i'm going to do a redo on this chapter but don't worry anyone who actually liked the first chapter of this series. It will remain the same plot but instead i'm going to just add more detail, and a little bit of backstory to Ryce. So anyway enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's charterers, if I did you would of heard me voice acting one of them.)**

Chapter 1: A New Life

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

(2 Years before the events of RWBY Volume 1)

Ryce was having a pretty good day so far. He was currently in school heading towards his third period computer application class. As he entered the door and took a seat to his assign seat he turned on his computer while a friend of his enters and decided to hang out with Ryce until the bell rang.

"Hey Ryce who you doing?" He asked raising his hand for the usual fist bump. "Yeah i'm having a good day Charlie, how about you?" Ryce responded while giving him the fist bump he been waiting on. "Ehh, I just don't want to be here right now." He said leaning on his table." Ryce just gave a small laugh at his response and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you would say that wouldn't you." Now it was Charlie turn to roll his eyes. "Hey i'm not the only one to who doesn't want to be here." Ryce gave and amusing sigh and logged in his computer. While waiting he and Charlie continued to talk until they heard the bell ring and he had to return to his seat. After his friends returned to his seat Ryce decided to do what he always would do and go on the news!

Ryce had the time to usually go on the news due to his class having Silent Reading time and him having an A in this class. After browsing the usual stuff on the news he stumbled upon something out of the usual. It was an article called "Mysterious Disappearance of People Around the World." Interested he decided to click on the add and scroll down until he see something of even more interest. While he was scrolling down he was reading briefly about disappearance from other countries and a few statements from officials. After browsing it for a while he decided that he was only slightly interested in it. He decided to watch a couple of episodes of RWBY before he had to do his work his teacher assign to him.

He had discovered RWBY when he they released the first trailer of RWBY which was Ruby's trailer. After that he had been interested in the animation and had been keeping tabs on it until the release of Volume 1. Now it was 2 years since the release of the trailer and the 1st and 2nd Volume was now done and Ryce was now waiting for the announcement of the 3rd Volume of the show. After a while of watching the show he had decided to actually get so work done so he exited YouTube and got back to work.

(5 Hours Later)

Ryce was walking back to his home after the school bell had rang and decided to take a nap when he gotten home. He was tired from the mile run that he had to do and also about the many nights of him staying up a little bit longer in the night so that he could study for a test or a certain subject. After walking down the sidewalk and past some blocks he finally managed to get into his home. After opening the door and putting his backpack on his couch and walking up the stairs and to his room he could see that his mom was asleep in her room but that didn't matter seeing that he was just going to take a quick nap and then do his homework. So he just jumped on his bed and pulled his blanket over him and he drifted to sleep. Wondering what will happen in his future.

(Unknown Time)

Ryce was having a wonderful nap until he felt something different at one point. His bed which was soft and fluffy was now hard and cold. Also he could feel the cold air hitting against his body. With a sudden jerk he stood strait up and rubbed his eyes so that his eyes could adjust and to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. After rubbing his eyes he could see that he was no longer in his bed... neither his house. He was on the sidewalk in the middle of the night with buildings to his left and his right and the street lights on. There was no one on the streets either so he decided to walk around for a while until he found someone to talk to. Sure Ryce was confused but he had to know where he was after all.

After a while of walking down blocks and alleyway he had found no one. Not a single person that he could of talk to so that he could know where he was. Know he was alone and in an ally thinking about the things that is currently happening to him right now. He was now in a different city and probably not even in the U.S at all! While he was thinking of what was happening a single man approached him and got his attention.

"Hey kid you have anything of value?" He said while pulling out his knife. 'Ah crap.' Ryce thought. He looked up at the man to see a baggy clothes man with a hat and also a dirty greased up face. "Well do you?" He asked again pointing the knife to him to get his point across. Ryce didn't want to get stuck in this situation so he decided on one thing to do out of the blue. To run.

As he ran he could hear the man behind him yelling at him but Ryce ignore it and continued to run for his life. He ran past stores that was closed and apartments that had lights that were on inside but Ryce didn't have the time to knock on their doors nor the heart to get their family or friends involved in it. So he continued to run past the houses and ended up hiding in one of the alleyways. He had managed to duck behind one of the trashcan near the wall and was currently trying to stay as silent as possible. A few seconds later after Ryce thought that he had managed to get away from the robber but unfortunately the robber suddenly appeared and started to look around for Ryce with the knife in hand.

'Crap well i'm stuck in a corner.' Ryce thought and looked around hoping to find a path to get away from the robber of something distract him with. But instead he managed to find a plank of wood near him. After a while of thinking about his plan he decided to do something that he didn't expect to do his whole entire life. He grabbed the wooden plank and ran at him with the plank in hand and managed to run up to the man. Ryce than gave him a solid smack on the side of the head and he fell to the ground cussing in pain. So Ryce continued to bash the man in the head and for a while until he could tell that he was not moving anymore. Luckily for Ryce the man was simply unconscious when Ryce went to go check up on him. Now he was now sitting down against the wall in the alleyway next to the man wondering what to do.

Luckily for Ryce he didn't have to wait for long as he heard a man calling out to him. "I see that you have a bit of fierceness inside you now." Ryce looked to his direction and was surprised to see what he was seeing. It was a man with his white suit, his signature cane, and his Bowl shaped hat. Ryce could only think of one thing at that very moment.

'Roman...'

 **A.N: Wow the I could of made the start of this chapter into another fan fic itself. The life of a high schooler. But your not here for me to talk about ideas for another fan fic! your here so that you could read a story about RWBY and the life of Ryce Savel! So again i made this short but I like it more than the other chapter 1 story that I had made. But anyway! Have any question, comments, concern, constructive criticisms, or an O.C than feel free to P.M me or leave it in the review! But until the next chapter! Have a Great Day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Alliance

**A.N: Hello again! Saying it right now that every time I'm going to post a new chapter it will have about 4 words until I change it because I don't Know what the freak I'm doing on this phone. So that's a little hint if I'm going to update on a chapter! Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my first story! P.M me if u have any questions or leave them in the review. Also I ask of you to help me improve my story making since I suck! Anyway, to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, only the O.C! If I did own RWBY I would of made Juane less oblivious about Pyhrra! Arghh!**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Alliance

(Two Years before the eevents of RWBY Volume 1)

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

Ryce gave a glare to Roman after he gave his introduction. He knew what Roman did in Vale and that he's one of the many villains in this world. He didn't want anything to do with him at all. "So who are you?" Ryce asked him, pretending that he knew nothing about him. "Ah where's my manners." Roman said and gave a bow. "My name is Roman Torchwick, how about you?" Ryce stayed silent for a few seconds before responding. "My name is Ryce, Ryce Savel." Roman gave a smile and approached Ryce, which caused Ryce to tense up. Roman appeared to notice that. "Hey Ryce, losses up buddy!" Ryce remanded tense. Roman frowned at this and stretched out his hand. "I want to give you an offer Ryce." Ryce looked at his hand and back at Romans face. "How can I know that I can trust you? " Roman gave a small chuckle before smiling.

"You're a cautious one, aren't you?" Ryce continued to give a blank expression. "Fine, I'll tell you." Roman than leaned on one of the walls surrounding them in the ally and started spinning his cane. "You see Ryce, I saw how you took care of him." Roman finishes the sentence by pointing to the man that Ryce had managed to taken down. "I didn't want to fight him, heck I don't even know how to properly fight." Ryce said with sadness in his eyes. Ryce wasn't fond of fights. He prefer to talk his way out before something escalates into a fight. "That makes you even better if you beat him even tho you don't even know how to fight!" Ryce remained silent, which Roman took as a sigh to continue.

"I just recently joined a group that's working with the White Fang and I need a partner with me." Ryce raised his eyebrows hoping that Roman wasn't suggesting what he thinks he's suggesting. "You want me to be you're partner?" Roman gave a small grin. "You catch on quickly kid." He than got off the wall and approached right in front of Ryce. "You do know about the White Fang, right?" Ryce gave a small thought about the White Fang and what he learned about it in RWBY. "The White Fang is an organization trying to give equal rights to Fanus, they used to be peaceful until their new leader changed things around and made it into basically a terrorist organization now." Romansmall grin ggrew wider. "Correct, you know more about the Fang than I expected you to know."

Ryce gave a shrug. "I know some stuff." Roman gave a small chuckle and once again put his hand foward. "So what do you say Ryce, care to join me?" Ryce stared at his hand pondering about his choices. 'if I go with Roman I could manage to survive this world and not die a horrible death, but I also have to commit crimes that I would never want to do, but if I don't I'm going to die here or be a homeless in the street.'

"I don't have all the time in the world kid." Roman said interrupting Ryces thoughts. Ryce gave a small sigh and shook his hand. "Excellent, you're going to enjoy staying with us!" Roman than turned towards the ally exit and waved Ryce over. "You coming?" Ryce gave another sigh before following. 'I'm going to regret what I'm about to do.'

(15 Minutes later)

"Are we near Roman?" Ryce asked Roman with clear annoyance in his voice. In Ryces point of view they have been walking to no where and frankly he was getting quite annoyed. "No need to complain kid, it's right there." Roman than pointed to the docks and to a specific warehouse. "That's it?" Ryce asked raising his eyebrows. "Hey I voted for a more luxurious area but no, discretion is more valuable." Roman explained emphasizing the "no". Ryce gave a small chuckle before following Roman into the docks and into the warehouse. When they arrived at the warehouse Roman pointed at, which is at the end of the docks near the water, they approached a side door leading into the warehouse. "Hey kid I want to tell you something before we go in." Roman said with a serious tone."What?" Roman looked back to Ryce. "Try not to pass Cinder off and die." Before Ryce could respond to Roman he busted into the door.

"Hello everyone! " He said while spinning his and walking in. " I have a new guest for everyone here!" Roman than waves me foward and I enter, silently cursing Roman. The room that Ryce walked into was obviously a warehouse filled with boxes, boxes and boxes. But the thing that had Ryces attention the most was a small meeting like area in the middle of the room, with fold up chairs and a coffee table in the middle of it, and near the middle of the room is Cinder staring blankly at Ryce while she's sitting on one of the chairs, and Adam also starring at him. Well Ryce couldn't exactly know where he was starting at since he had his mask on for most of the time.

"Care to introduce yourself?" Roman asked Ryce in a playful tone. 'He's getting a kick out of this.' Ryce thought beforewwalking closer to the middle of the room. "My name is Ryce Savel and I'm currently was hired as Roman to be his partner in crime."

Cinder looked at me from up top of my head to the bottom of my feet with a small smile. 'I think she enjoys me discomfort.' Ryce thought before taking a glance to Adam. He didn't seem to care about Ryce that much. "What makes you think that he should be you're partner?" Cinder asked Roman. Ryce saw Roman gave a small grin and Ryce swore that if Roman gave her any "funny" stuff, he will personally hunt him down until he kills him, or at least tries to kill him.

"I believe that he could make an excellent partner, maybe he might be better than Adam there with the proper growled at Roman. "Now, now lelet's calm down here." Cinder said interrupting before things go south. She than turned towards Roman. "You think you could train him to be the best of the best?" Roman tipped his hat to her direction while saying "Sure thing." Cinder gave a small smile. "Than that's settle, Ryce will be apart of this group and will work along side with us under the guidance of Roman. Ryce gave a worried face when he heard this. 'Personally trained by Adam, I wonder how that's going to play out.'

Adam just gave a growl, seeing that he's not very happy with this arrangement, while Roman just patted Ryce on his back. "But one thing Ryce." Cinder added and started walking towards Ryce. Ryce gulped and prepared himself for any physical or mental pain to come. Instead she put her hands over his cheek and said "Don't think, just obey." She than removed her hand and walked away and around a corner and out of sight with Adam following along side with her. 'And her signature quote' Ryce thought before he was lightly bonked on his head by Roman.

"Come on kid, I'll shoe you where you'll be sleeping." Roman started to walk away with Ryce following behind him. After a few seconds Roman stopped at a door and pushed it open allowing Ryce to take a peek in. In Ryces opinion the room was moderate. It had a small loving room leading into the small kitchen. The living room had a worn out-ish couch and a T.V, the kitchen just had it basic appliances. There were also two other doors to the left side of the room which Ryce assumed was the bathroom and the bedroom. "You could explore if you want to, I'm not showing you around." Roman than turned around to leave before stopping and turning back to Ryce who was looking at him leave."Oh, I almost forgot, I order you a weapon which should arrive at your door step tomorrow." He than walked away and out of sight. "Thanks." Ryce mumbled to himself before walking in the room. He immediately looked w for where the bed room was.

He found it one door the living room and walked up to the bed and fell face first onto the bed which was surprisingly kinda comfortable. Ryce rolled over to his back and started to think about his day. How it went from normal and into chaos in a few hours. How he ended up in the world of RWBY, and what he gotten himself into. Ryce than notice something about himself. "I'm taking this other world stuff quite normally." A few seconds passed in silence while Ryce ponders on that thought. 'My gosh I'm weird for taking this lightly.' Ryce thought. He than felt something weird inhis pocket and pulled it out and to his surprise it was his phone and his charger he stuff ad well with it along time ago. 'So this was the weird feeling in my pocket when I went to bed.' Ryce looked around for an outlet and to his surprise he found one that supports his charger type. 'Well thank goodness for that.' Ryce plugged in his charger and connected his phone to it and decided to spend some time on it.

Ryce was going to diffrent types of apps from Facebook, YouTube, Contacts which made him a little sad that he can't contact his family and Friends, and pictures until finally he went to the Internet and saw the article he was reading before he went to sleep. Ryce immediately started to connect to dots to what happen to him. 'So I'm one of these victims, huh.' Ryce sighed and locked his phone and put it on the counter that was near the bed. 'I'll have time to investigate this tomorrow.' He thought before drifting off to sleep

 **A.N: Boom! Chapter 2 done! Ryce will have a tough time finding out about how this happen and also I have a message for anyone who actually read my horrible writing and liked it. I have no idea what to name Ryces weapon or what should it be so P.M me on what you should think is should be! And one more thing! Since the problem that Ryce had from suddenly teleported from Earth to Remnant that could mean more than one person could be here ad well! You know what that means for you readers who actually read this? (I appreciate it!)**

 **You get a free chance to make you're own O.C charecter into this story! Tada! Won't it be exciting to see you're charecter fight Grimm, attend Beacon, or maybe even fight along side Ryce! (Or against *Grin*) Just P.M me or put it in the review area!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy my horrible horrible story about Ryce! See you next time!**


	3. Special Chapter One: A Different View

**A.N: Wow, I didn't actually believe that anyone would post their O.C at all! II'm so glad that you guys (or girls Idk you're genders.) Actually read this stuff! To keep up with those who do read it and read chapter 2. You know that I made a place where you could put you're O.C in my stories cause why not get the readers involved as well! Anyway, if you do send an O.C to me please try you're best to describe the charecters back story, personality, age, clothing, weapgenuinelance, and nationality if they came from planet earth. And also I use ft. For height, just saying! But moving on now. If I do get an O.C request I will try my absolute best to make a Special Chapter for them and their introduction! After all every charecter will have a place in this story of mine and yours. So anyway give a special thanks to a certain "Guest" who send me this O.C. I hope it lives up to you're expectations! Anyway, on to the very first SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

Special Chapter One : A Different View

Draxi Franzen 3rd person P.O.V

(Two Years and Eight months before the events of RWBY Volume 1)

( Eight Months before the arrival of Ryce Savel)

Draxi was not having a good day. At one moment he was having a relaxing nap in his room and the next thing you know he's not even in his room. He found himself lying down in the central plaza of Vale in the night with no one around him in sight. He looked down at himself and could see that he still was wearing his black British themed clothing with red stripes with it. He was relieved that he stilled had his old clothes from his home in England. He started to look around with panic in his eyes and decided he should find someone to talk to.

After a while of wandering around the city he found a local scrape yard. "Vales Local Scrap." He said to himself before walking in to see if he could find shelter. After managing to jump the fence he looked around and saw some pretty unusual objects lying around. It got his interest and he decided that tomorrow he check them out. After a while of walking around he managed to find a hole just big enough to fit in and to keep warm. Draxi was utterly confused about his situation he was in. He didn't know where he is, he doesn't know anyone here, doesn't have food or any water, nor a proper place he could call home. He started to shiver thinking about it so he decided to dwell on the subject later and get some rest.

(In the Morning)

Draxi woke up by the bright sun light shining through one of the holes of his "Home". For a second he thought he was back in England but sadly he was not, he was still in this mysterious new world. He gave a sad sigh before getting up and stretching and yawning. He decided to check out the scrap that got his attention last night and headed towards the direction where it was at. As soon as he found it he started to tinker with it and discovered that it wasn't like any machine he had seen back home, interested he started to see if he could repair it and make it work again.

After a few minutes of sweat and grease, and the clothing didn't really help at all, he managed to hook it all back in place. He decided to test it out by activating it. He pressed a button that he set up and the machine that was once scrap started to play some music. Draxi stood with his hands on his hips and was glad that he actually managed to get it fixed. 'Hmm... I think I have a skill for fixing things.' He thought. As the music was playing he stared at it until he heard a voice coming from being him. "Are you -" "Ahh!" Draxi screamed and jumped a little bit cutting off the voice. After managing to calm down a little after some intense breathing in and out he turned around to see a small girl with jeans splatter with oil and grease as well as her checker board button up shirt.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." Draxi said placing a hand over his heart thinking that it would calm it down. "I'm sorry, did I scary you?" She asked with sad eyes staring at Draxi. "Uhh...I'm fine really." He said dogging the question. He approached the girl and knelt down to be near her size.

"Where are you're parents?" He asked with genuine worry in his voice. "Oh, they live just there." She said and pointed to a she'd at the front entrance. Draxi gulped a little when he saw this. "Uh... do you're parents own this place?" He asked. She nodded her head with a smile. "Ah... I see." Draxi was now getting worried, not only had he trespassed into private property, someone might also mistakenly wrong him for trying to kidnap the girl. His thoughts were interrupted by the girl. "Are you the one who fix this?" She asked pointing at the small gadget he managed to make just recently.

"Yeah I did." He responded. The girls immediately smiled and grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the direction of the shack. "Woah, what are you doing?" Draxi asked. "I'm sure mama and papa would love to see what you done!" She explains cheerfully. Unable to resist her he decided to let her drag him to the shack. 'Please be kind loving parents" He prayed in his mind.

At the door of the shack the girl open the door to reveal a small but comfy looking living with a hall way to the right side of the room leading to diffrent rooms. The living room that he was in had a coutch, a coffee table, some lamps, pictures of the family, a T.V, and it also connects into the kitchen. But what concerned Draxi the most was the Girls parents sitting on the couch watching something he couldn't quite see.

"Mama, Papa!" The girl yelled out. The parents looked at her completely ignoring Draxi. "Rosa, welcome back." The dad said with a smile, until he noticed Draxi next to her as well and he gave a small frown. "Rosa, who's this?" He asked. "My name is Draxi, Draxi Franzen." He said and gave a slight bow. "Dad, he a friend of mine!" She said and gave a bright smile. "Her dad also gave her a smile and stood up and ran towards Draxi pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "A friend of my daughter is also a friend of mine!" He explained while Draxi was constantly trying to breath in for air while tapping the dad's. "Honey, I think you he running out of air." She said. The dad finally let go of DDraxi and placed him down while he's weaving for air.

"I'm just happy to see that my daughter has a friend!" He yelled out. Draxi gave a small smile and gave a small laugh. "Draxi, how old are you exactly? " Rosa asked him. "I'm thirteen years old." He replied. "My, my where are you're parents? " The mom asked. Draxi stayed silent not knowing how he should answer. "Ah I see, sensitive subject, we won't dwell on it." The dad said. "Heck, you could even stay here if you want and work, you could maybe even make youre own ginuin item." Draxi was surprised to here him say this.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to budge in on the family. "Sure why not!" The dad bellow. Draxi gave a large smile. He had a place to call home and a family that he could rely on. He looked at the family to see the dad's giant grin, the moms gentle smile, and Rosa holding on his hand. At that moment Draxi decided that whatever the cost, he would protect his family from anything or anyone.

( Four months later)

Draxi was getting used to his new life. He found out that he was in a city named Vale and that the planet was called Remnant. At that moment he relized that he wasn't even in earth anymore which worried him greatly. Not wanting to say that he was from another planet or dimension he decided to keep it a secret from them.

So he lived his life making gadgets and machines with scrap. Draxi also decided to invent a weapon for himself which he named Gemini Claws. The reason he created the weapons was because one day when the family had to go to the forest to gather some items, Draxi accidently got lost. He would wonder around looking for Rosa and her family while surviving off of the only recourses he had. That is where he met the Grimm. Terrifying creatures who's blood lust never seems to end with different types of them. Luckily he managed to evade them and find his way back to civilization where he was greeted by Rosas family with open arms.

Since Draxi needed to practice with it he would go off in the night with Gemini Claws equipped and stop any petty criminals of there evil deeds. So Draxi increased his experience with combat fighting crooks and robbers every night. Sadly this day for Draxi would be different from the others.

While Draxi was hanging out with Rosa in the scrap yard a group of shady adults approached the two of them. Draxi was not at all happy at this sight because he was already ready to bring out Gemini Claws and to knock them out. One of the men, which Draxi assumed was their leader approached them first while the other dive of them surrounded them. "What do you want." Draxi said with a stone cold expression. " The leader gave a simple grin before answering. " It's simple, you're going to come with us for ransom money." The other five started to snicker as well. "Draxi, I'm scared." Rosa whispered to him. "Oh what's this?"

One of the men said and quickly grabbed Rosa while three others grab onto Draxi. "Let go of me!" Draxi screamed in anger and tried to struggle, but couldn't break free. "Draxi help!" Rosa yelped as she was dragged and thrown on the ground. "I swear if you hurt her I'll make you regret it." Draxi screamed with pure anger. "Oh no boys, we're going to get beaten up by some teenager." The leader said with a sarcastic tone. "I swear!" Draxi said. The other were laughing at him now. While Rosa was now crying. "Tch, shut up little girl." The man who grabbed her said and punched her in the right cheek.

Now Draxi was done with them. He was mad to the point that he wouldn't even cared if he killed them, he wanted to get to Rosa and protect her. At that point something snapped within him. "I'll kill you! He yelled out, the men who were holding onto him immediately let go and most of them starring either in awe, or horror.

The teen that was once couldn't do anything to them. Now was burning with fire. With fire burning across his skin and clothing he walked a few feet before stopping at the man who had Rosa. The others who were watching this even saw fire erupting from the foot prints that he made just by walking. Draxi quickly pulled out Gemini Claws from his back and equipped it on. "We shou-" The man near Rosa started to say until Draxi suddenly appeared in front of him and smacked him with the blunt part of the claw sending him flying into a heap of scrap.

All the goons were now in shock, and even the leader is speechless at this. Ryce than dashed quickly to the reaming five and one by one Draxi either sent them flying into heaps of scrap, knocked them out with a single punch, and barely lit one on fire with the flamethrower add on he just recently added on. Luckily the man on fire managed to out himself out before sliding and knocking himself out by landing head first onto some scrap.

Now there was only one, the leader. Draxi quickly tackled him down and started punching him furiously with no restraint. The man now yelling to him to stop was now badly hurt and bruised. Draxi raised his Claws to finish him off but the world soon turned black around him and he fell into unconsciousness.

Draxi woke up to the feeling of a bright light being shined on his face. He opened his eyes to see him in what appears to be an interrogation room. 'Am I going to jail?' Was the first thing that came to Draxi head before someone walked in. He had gray hair, glasses, a cup of coffe, and a interesting looking suit. "Hello Draxi" He said and took a seat across from him. "Who are you?" Was Draxis first response.

"My name is Ozpin, I don't believe we had a pleasure for a formal introduction." Ozpin said. Draxi looked at the the chair he was in and the room around him before looking back at Ozpin. "I know it's not the right place, but you took me by interest." Ozpin said. Another person walks through the door. She has blonde hair, what appears to be a cape, and what appears to be a crop. "Draxi this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch." Ozpin said. Glynda just gave a small glance before returning to her device. "So what do you want with me?" Draxi asked.

Ozpin gave a slight smile before answering. "You see Draxi we were wondering when you have the ability to do this?" Glynda than showed him the screen of her device to see the moment he took out the group of teens. "Is Rosa ok?!" Draxi yelled out. "Rosa is fine, she's with her parents." Glynda answered. Draxi gave a sigh of relief. "Draxi, do you know me?" He asked him. Draxi shook his head no. "I'm am the headmaster of the number one most prestigious academy to train hunter and huntresses, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Draxi gave a shocked expression. "What do you want with mean than?" He asked Ozpin gave another smile. "Draxi, do you wwant your join Beacon academy?" Draxi was surprised by the offer. "You want me to join?!" Ozpin nodded his head while Glynda behind him looked slightly annoyed. Draxi took a moment to think before answering. "Yes, I'll join Beacon academy."

 **A.N: And there it is! Draxi everyone! I do not personally own this O.C so give thanks to the guest that gave it to me! And man that fight. I didn't expected that I would be writing that out! Kinda dark if you ask me. But anyway, hope you enjoy this Special Chapter for Draxi, and if you wish for you're O.C to be a part of my story and have a special chapter please P.M me or leave it in the review. And also I forgot to add one more thing to the top list. Please tell me if you're O.C is from planet earth and tell me if they watched RWBY so I could figure out better if they do know about it, or they don't. But leaving off on that, I'll see you in the next chapter! Maybe even a special chapter! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Doing the Deeds

**A.N: Hello over again reader who aactually read towards the fourth chapter! You made it all this way handling my horrible stroy writing! If you stick all the way through to the end than I thank you! Also the Special Chapters charecters is not the lead roll. The leading Roll will be Ryce and we will be focusing on his point of view unless I decide to change perspective. So Special Chapters are just Chapters introducing "YOUR" O.C to my story so you can tell who they are when I introduce them in the main story line. Oh! also concerning the name of Draxi, it's actually Draxi but I was up at 1:00 in the morning making it so my bad! Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, or a O.C that you want to submit just P.M me or leave it in the review. I always welcome any new readers to my gosh awful story. And now onto the our lead Charecter Ryce!**

Chapter 3: Doing the Deeds

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

( 2 Years Before the events of RWBY Volume 1)

Ryce had been woken in many ways before. To his dog jumping on his bed or to his sister punching his arm he didn't expect to be woken up the way he was today. While Ryce was sleeping he heard a loud "BOOM". This caused him to tumble off his bed and land on the wooden floors. Ryce growled and stood up before exiting his bedroom, which he really didn't want to do, and got himself ready in his bathroom. Ryce than opened the door to see Roman yelling at some of the White Fang members who appeared to drop a case full of dust and caused the giant explosion.

"You insuperable idiots!" Roman yelled out tapping his cane of the ground. "Are you trying to get us all killed here?!" Ryce could easily tell the Roman was not happy about this. This scene reminded Ryce on the part where Ruby accidently caused a giant explosion on canpus, due to Weisses waving around a Dust bottle around her face. "Ha, Crater Face." Ryce mumbled before approaching Roma.

"I could see that your day is off to a great start." Ryce teased Roman. Sadly for Ryce he didn't exactly knew what time it was at all, due to his cell phone, which he now has to call his scroll, is set to Los Angeles in the U.S. Roman gave a small grunt before responding. " No wonder why us humans hate them, there morons." Ryce had nothing to say back about it since he didn't want to argue about racism to Adam, the only person that could kill him right now.

"But anyway." Roman said rubbing his temple a little trying to calm himself down. "Your going to be coming with me on a job of mines in a few minutes so get yourself ready." Roman than shooed Ryce away much to Ryces dissapointment. Ryce knew that Romans "Jobs" is not going to be a friendly helping or construction. It would be robbing, maybe in mugging someone. Something that Ryce doesn't want tot do. Ryce sighed before heading to his room again and sat on his coutch thinking what he can do. Ryce knew that he could barely fight good, he doesn't have any skills as a criminal, and doesn't even have the proper weapons to fight off anybody with a weapon themselves. Ryces thought was soon interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Come in." Ryce called out. The door open to reveal Cinder standing at the entrance. Ryce immediately scrambled up to his feet and gave a slight bow. "Cinder, what brings you to my living quarter?" Ryce took a glance up to see Cinder give a small smile. Ryce gave a small "gulp" and hoped for the best.

"Don't worry Ryce, I'm here to give you something." Cinder said and with a wave of her hand a White Fang Grunt carried in a box and placed it on the floor near Ryce. "Go ahead, open it." Ryce than kneeled down and open the box to reveal a set of clothing and what appears to be a one handed sword in a sheath.

"What's this for?" I asked Cinder. She gave a smile of amusement before waving towards the Grunt dismissing him from the room. The clothes you see in there are special, they are align with an elemental dust that I quite favor." She than further her point by raising her hand and lighting it onfire. "I'm guessing it's fire?" Ryce said. "Yes, I'm quite fond of it." Ryce go tout the clothes and placed them oh his couch before grabbing the sword that was also in the box.

"And what about this?" Ryce asked as he unsheathed the blade. It had a dark tinted single edge blade with small stripes of red on the hilt. "That is your new weapon." Ryce looked at the weapon he had with a mix expression of amazement, because the blade was finely crafted, sadness, because he would have to use the sword, and confusion since he didn't expect to get a weapon at all. "This blade can easily trunk into a handgun as well. She demonstrated this by grabbing the sword from Ryces hand and showing him a small button. "This button as you can guess makes this blade into its firearm form.

She pressed the button and it transformed into a handgun in a blink of an eye. "That's amazing." Was the only thing Ryce could say at his new weapon. "I'm glad you like it, the blade names is also Darer so take care of it." Cinder than turned the gun back into its blade form and gave it back to Ryce which he proceeded to put it back in its sheath. "So how about the clothing, I know that you align them with Fire dust but what will the effect of it be?" Ryce said while examining the clothing. It was a simple dark black shirt, with dark jeans, and a Red and Blake Grimm mask.

"They help you defensively since they could can absorb damage from the enemy like Aura, it also has offensive ways to attack by throwing my fire balls around." Ryce was understood this but was still confused on one thing. "How about the Grim mask?" He asked picking up the Mask. "It's for secrecy, after all we don't want the council to know about you." Cinder gave a small smile at the end of this sentence which worried Ryce.

"Thanks Cinder." Cinder gave another small smile before walking out and closing the door behind her. Ryce sighed and decided to put the clothes on. He looked down at his old clothing that he was still wearing, which was a simple blue shirt, blue jeans, and his sneakers. After removing his old clothes putting them in his clothing drawer and putting on his new darker clothes he walked out of his room to find Roman. Surprisingly the clothes were a good fit for Ryce and was quite Comfortable to move around in.

After a while of searching for Roman he found him near a side door that leaded out of the warehouse. "Hey Roman, sorry I'm late Cinder had something she wanted to talk to me." Roman gave a small grunt before opening the door and walking out. "So what did Cinder want with you?" Roman said while looking back at Ryce. "She had some stuff that she wanted to give me." Ryce said with a shrug. "Well good for you darkman." Ryce raised on of his eyebrows at his new nick name. "Did you just call me darkman?" Roman gave a small chuckle. "Hey, I'm not the one wearing pure dark clothing, and even the Blade you have is Blake as well!" Ryce gave a quick glance at his blade which was now strapped on to his back before looking back at Roman. "It's not my fault that Cinder has a knack for this type of clothing." Roman started to laugh at this while still walking.

"It's time" Roman stated while looking at the store filled with dust. The stores name was "Dust Now or Never". "So what's the plan, do we just walk in and Rob the place?" Roman gave a small smile before walking towards the store. "Oh, sure we wait here for the store to nearly cloth and we just gonna walk in." Ryce mumbled to himself and followed Roman while taking out his blade from the sheath and putting on his Grimm mask. "Please don't make me do anything that I'm going to regret."

Roman walked in the store with a cigar in his mouth and his cane by his side, with Ryce appearing next to him with Darer at his side. "Hello there buddy." Roman said while walking up to the cashier. "I heard that you have a special case of crystal dust here." **(A.N: Crystal Dust is not drugs!)** The cashier nodded his head quickly. The cashier was a middle aged man with a average build. 'Nothing to worry about.' Ryce thought staying near the front door of the store.

"So let's say you give me it and we don't have to get our hands dirty." The cashier nodded his head and sucked behind his counter and came back with a silver case. Roman took the case and opened it showing capsules of Crystal dust. "Thank you for your cooperation but sadly we can't stay and talk, me and my partner here have places to be. Roman lifted up his cane and gave a whack to his head which gave a sickening sound to it as the man fell behind the counter. "You didn't have to do that Roman" Ryce growled clearly unhappy with Roman choice. "It's not liked killed the man." He said closing the case and walked out the front door with Ryce right besides him.

"So what now?" Ryce asked. "Easy, I called for a Bullhead to pick us up in abou-" Roman was interrupted by the sight of fire and both Roman and Ryce dived out of the way. "What the hell!" Ryce yelled out and he could see Roman scowling in front of him. Ryce turned to see who Roman was staring at and what he saw surprised him.

It a teenager with British themed clothing with red stripes on the, along with Claws strapped on to both his arms. The British themed clothing got Ryce the most, since he didn't expect to see that. The teen approached the two, Claws ready. "I say that you need to give that case back to that old man." 'Crap' Was all Ryce could think. Ryce looked over to Ryce and than back at the teen. "And who gonna make us?" Roman said with his cane at the ready. "Draxl Franzen, a hunter in training in Beacon Academy will!"

'A hunter in training from Beacon, this went from an Average robbery and into a hell hole.' Ryce was now started to think the odds were against them before Roman cut his thoughts. "Hey partner, I'll leave this boy to you." He said and walked back. 'You bastard!' I yelled in my head still staring at Draxl who was now starring at Ryce. 'Ok, think, think, think there's got to be some-" Ryce suddenly relized that the accent that Draxl had was a British one. "Another one from earth it can't be, but if it is.' Ryce decided to try out his plan and hoped it would work.

Ryce breathed in deeply before lowering his own voice and saying "You talk tough for a British Teen." Ryce knew that was uncalled for and he knew that the British wasn't all that bad. But to Ryces relief it workes. Draxl lowered his Claws and gave a look a of surprise and confusion. "How do you -" Draxl couldn't finish his sentence as Ryce charged him and delivered and overhead swing with the blunt of the blade. Draxl quickly raised up his own Claws to block the attack and the two weapons closed against each other. "Who are you?" Draxl managed to get out. Ryce gave a frown, knowing that Draxl couldn't see his face and said in his deep voice "I'm a man that came from a place that you once came from." Ryce disengaged him and rolled to his left and a wissing nice came to his ears.

Roman managed to get a shot off with his cane, and the explosion hit Draxl and launched him into a building. Roman gave a quick motion of his head to tell Ryce to follow him. Roman ran to a ladder that was leading towards the roof top and Ryce was right behind him. They both quickly got up the ladder and Ryce gave a small glance to see that Draxl had gotten up from Romans attack and was hot on their tail. Roman and Ryce quickly ran to the edge where a Bullhead was at and they jumped in it as Draxl managed to get on the roof. "See you stripes!" Roman said and started to laugh. Draxl quickly ran at the Bullheads before it could take off and jumped after.

'Sorry buddy.' Ryce thought as he turn Darer into its gun form and started at Draxl. Draxl put his Claws to block the bullets which protected him but the force of the bullet manage to stop his moment as he fell back down on the roof. "I'm guessing I'll see you later Draxl." Ryce mumbled before heading towards the cockpit where Roman was at with a White Fang grunt. "Good job Ryce, that was a good fight!" Roman said. "Thanks." Ryce mumbled as he waited for the Bullheads to reach their hideout.

 **A.N: Boom! Done! II'm glad I managed to finish this one where Ryce and Draxl were in a fight with each other. Hopefully Ryce will encounter more of you're O.C but I can't do that unless you P.M me or leave it In the review! And yay! I now know how to semi work stories so u don't see four words before I edit them! Anyway expect more content my reader (if anyone is reading this) and please if you have a question, comment, or any constructive criticism for my story, feel free to P.M me or leave it In the review! Until next time bye!**.


	5. Chapter 4: The New Man

**A.N: Hello readers! Welcome back to another chapter of A New Life! This time I'm making this story on a computer and not on a cell phone so you and I don't have to face palm each time I make a Grammar Problems! So if I do make any mistakes than its on me and not the phone so yeah... anyway any readers who actually read this far in this bad written story welcome to chapter 4 of A New Life with Ryce and Friends.**

Chapter 4: The New Man

Blake Belladonna P.O.V 3rd person.

(2 Years before the Events of RWBY Volume 1)

Blake was not having a wonderful time in the White Fang. She always have the many training session that she had to do with Adam and also the mission she would go on to steal either equipment or valuable Dust they can get their hands on. Most of the time from the Schnee Corporation. A medium sized corporation that is currently on the rise is a very easy way to get your hands on Dust or the Equipment. Bribes work wonders in this way. But Blake didn't want the White Fang to be like this.

She would always dream that the White Fang would go back to original methods of of trying to gain equality between Fanus and Humans, but alas that was all but a dream for she know that their new leader already took things to far and that a once peaceful organization that she once knew when she was a little child, turned into a terror group that strikes fear into the hearts of many.

Blake wanted to ignore the problems in this world, so she would usually go to one of her secret spots on the roof of the warehouse to go read a book or two if she had the time. She would always enjoy the fresh air of the outside, either the sun warming her face or the coolness of the night, she would even take a look at the lovely sun set which had a beautiful reflection on the waters near the dock before returning to her book and reading on.

So now Blake was on her way to the roof top as secretly as possible. Not because she didn't want the White Fang to no where she went, not because she didn't want Adam to know where she went. It's because she just recently got a new book from the book store. A book that she didn't want anyone to find out she read, especially a girl her age. The books title was "Ninjas of Love".

She swore the day she got the book, which was a very embarrassing day buying it, she would never let anyone know about it. So Blake headed towards the roof tops as quietly as she could without making a sound hoping that no one can see or hear her. As she was nearing a corner that lead to the door that leaded to the outside door, Blake gave a smile.

'Now all I have to do is just jump on some boxes and onto the roof and that's that.' Blake thought to herself. Hoping to quickly get there she went into a sprint and rounded the corner. However, Blake was not expecting someone to be heading from that direction and she ran into that person full speed, both their heads smacking each other and they both tumbled to the ground with a book flying through the air and both of them yelping in pain.

"OW..." Blake said. She managed to sit up and stared rubbing the point of impact on her head hoping that it would lessen the pain.

"Are you alright?" She heard a deep voice said. Blake looked up to see that a man wearing almost pure black clothing, had black hair, a sword strapped on his back, dark brown eyes, and also a Grimm mask that she had never seen before, reaching down at her to offer her his hand. She gladly took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Yeah i'm alright." She said dusting off her clothes. Blake was to focused on the pain in her head and dusting off her clothes that she failed to notice the man picking up her book, looking at the title, and stared to read a few passages. So when Blake looked up to thank the man all the color drain from her face to see him reading it. Blake was in a deep moment of Shock and Horror before she swiftly took the book out of his hands and pulled Gambol Shroud and placed the blade near his neck.

"So yeah, you do know that this is unnecessary, right?" He said raising both his arms in the air.

"How much did you see?" Blake asked him with the blade still at his neck.

"Wha-"

"How much did you see!" She yelled interrupting him and pushed the blade nearer to his neck.

"Nothing I promise!" He yelled out. Blake gave a chilling stare before putting Gambol Shroud back onto the sheath. Which made him have a sigh of relief

"Good." She said and turned towards the door.

"This event never happen, ok?" She said not looking back at him.

"Yeah sure, you got it Blake." He replied.

Blake was surprised for a moment that he knew her name, but quickly shook it off knowing that many White Fang members knew her name, but not everyone spoke of it out loud since Adam didn't like them talking about her. She always wonder why.

"So whats your name?" She asked the masked man. She always heard from Adam that a someone with a Grimm mask that had a unique pattern showed that he was a very important person in the White Fang organization.

"Oh, yes where are my manners." He said and gave a small bow. "My name is Ryce, Ryce Savel."

Blake raised an eyebrow at his name. "Aren't you the new member from the White Fang?" She asked. She had heard from Adam that their new partners had just got a fourth member named Ryce Savel that Roman had brought in today. Roman was happy with this at all. She knew from the countless time Adam complained about him, and she just now realized that a high officer of the White Fang was just a human.

"Uhh... i'm technically not apart of the White Fang." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What exactly do you mean?" Blake was now confused at his position. 'Was he apart of the White Fang or was he not.'

"Uhh... its complicated, ill tell you another time." He said and waved his hands dismissing the subject.

Blake wasn't sure if she could trust him or if he just another one of a White Fang supporter but she decided to just leave it for another time.

"Alright than, bye." She turned to and walked towards the roof to enjoy her peace time but before she could reach for the door knob Ryce spoke up.

"You mind if I join you?" He said with a nervous tone and stared to rub his neck again. Blake did not expect him to ask her if he could hang out with her at one of her spots. She took a moment before deciding on her answer.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She said and opened the door leading to the roof with Ryce following behind her. She sat down at her usual spot but this time with a guest taking a seat next to her. She didn't know what to do at this point because usually she would sit here by herself just reading. They both looked over the sea which was now reflecting the moon light.

"Its beautiful isn't it Blake?" She was slightly startled when he spoke but quickly calmed down. "Yes, its very beautiful." Now it was awkward silence for both of them. Hoping to break the silence Ryce spoke up again.

"So when did you find this location?" Blake thought for a while before answering. "I found it one day when I was walking through the warehouse, I just so happen to find this area and I liked the spot so I decided to come here whenever no one was here or I have time in my day." Blake finished and took a glance to at Ryce to see him place a hand behind his head.

"What a lucky convenience for you to manage to find such a wonderful spot." He said and gave a small chuckle. Blake gave a small grin. "Well i'm happy to have such good luck in that time then."

They both were once again silence but it wasn't an awkward one. It was a silence to enjoy the beauty of the scenery and the quietness of the night. Blake started to slowly close her eyes thinking about this moment with Ryce and the Scenery she just seen and drifted off to sleep.

 **(Ryces P.O.V 3rd Per.)**

Ryce looked over to where Blake was after looking at the scenery to see that she somehow had drifted off to sleep. He gave a small smile. 'Blake as someone as mysterious and extremely cautious for a cat you certainty dropped your guard with me' He wonder why she trusted him but dismissed the thought. 'What am I to do with you...'

Ryce had no idea that he would run into Blake today. Heck when he asked Blake to join her on the roof top it was on a spur, and he especially didn't think that she would actually say yes to it. He thought about it for a moment before realizing something.

"If Blake is still in the White Fang then that mean she hadn't left at the train heist and is not at Beacon as a student, which means that i'm in the past time of RWBY... Question is how far." He said silently to himself. He dismissed the thought and decided to think about it another time. He looked over to Blake and wondered what to do with her. He ponder this with himself before getting an idea.

"I'm going to regret this tomorrow." He sighed and rose to his feet and gently lifted Blake and carried her princess style and went back inside. After a while of silently going through corridors while trying not to wake Blake from her deep slumber. He managed to open the door that lead to his room and into his bed room. He placed her down on his bed and put his blanket over her. "Good night Blake, try not to murder me when you wake up." Ryce than walked out the room and into the living room where he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"My life is going to be full of trouble in the future." Ryce mumbled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

 **A.N: And chapter 4 is done! Wow, that took a while for it to complete and man! I decided to change my writing a little bit so I can make you reader have a more easier time reading it! And hopefully that this story has appropriate grammar so you and I don't have to face palm. And also say hi to Blake! I hope that I got her character personality correct and I also have to change her a bit cause you know, 2 years in the past and shes 15 so yeah, hopefully you enjoy this chapter and will continue to read this story! If you have any question, comments, and O.C, or any constructive criticisms is welcome! until the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Special Mission Part 1

**A.N: Hello! It's Captainprick here and i'm currently making this story in 11 at night so my bad if i make any mistakes here or there. Luckily i'm typing this on a computer so hopefully I will double check this and make any mistakes and correct them! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of** ** _"A New Hope"_** **and I hope that you would continue to support this story by pointing out any errors that I made in this story and by P.M me or leaving it in the review so I could read it and change my writing style to your liking a bit more, and also i'm going to try to make my stories even longer, hopefully more than 6,000 words or slightly less so I can make this story even more entertaining to you guys and I wish to thank any who support my story so far, now onto Ryces point of view and to continue his new adventures in the White Fang... for now.**

Chapter 5: A Special Mission (Part 1)

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

(1 Years and 2 Months Before the events of RWBY Volume 1)

Ryce was now starting to get use to his life in Remnant and with the White Fang. Ryce has gotten use to Cinder Falls mysterious personality and how that she would always would somehow know how to either get Ryce the equipment he needed or that she would give him additional ammunition for his gun. Which Ryce would find perfectly normal but the stuff that she got him was the most updated equipment that either the military had created or the many Dust companies in the world. The top company that they manage to steal from was the Schnee Dust Company that is now the Top Dust Company in all of Remnant which means that they get the best dust, equipment, and information of high value targets that are pro-Fanus so that the White Fang could remain in power, of course only the higher ups knew about this only.

Also during the past months Ryce has managed to solidified his position in the White Fang so that none of the other members doesn't question his authority and that none of the members would revolt on his commands. He manage to do this by bringing down 20 Ursa in one of his mission that Cinder sent him out to. He managed to do this thanks to the training with Adam. Cinder order Adam to train Adam so that he could manage to defend himself from the hunter that he ran into when he was on the mission with Roman. Blake also was there to be Ryces fighting partner.

Ryces didn't know what to think of Blake. He knew that later on she going to leave the White Fang and Ryce was going to Brace himself for the time to come since he knew that Adam is not going to be happy about that. He also knew that Blake was being shipped with Sun so he also find it weird to even be friends with anyone in Remnant in the first place since he almost knew all of their past and their future plans. Also after that incident with Blake the first time they met. She wasn't exactly happy of his choice of sleeping area. When she woke up she walked out Ryces bedroom and found Ryce eating breakfast on his couch. She question where was she and when Ryce answered her that he put her in his bedroom her reaction was exactly what he was expecting her to do.

She went into a moment of confusion, embarrassment, and than anger. Ryce had to jump out the nearest window and run for his life while Blake yelling curses at him. Ryce tried to explain why he had to do that but he couldn't since she was to angry to even listen to him. Luckily for him he managed to avoid all her strikes from her weapon and her gunfire until Adam managed to stop her and calm her down, which he wasn't happy about. After a few hours of yelling at Ryce and Adam trying to prevent Blake from killing him, he managed to explain things to her which calm her down. She wasn't happy but she manage to let Ryce off her hook.

Now Ryce has been doing this for 10 months and Cinder has called Ryce for a special meeting again. The special meeting that they would have was for the higher ups **(A.N: I should mention that the higher ups are Adam, Cinder, Roman, and Ryce himself.)** so that they could either make decision on a topic or to talk about one. They had made assassination decisions, bribe talks, stock upgrades, and new recruits. This time they were talking about recruitment. As Ryce entered the meeting room with his signature mask, which is now quite famous in the under world, and his black clothing. Adam, Roman, and Cinder already were in the room. The meeting room was a table with four chairs around it. It was a simple place to be, not anything special or fancy like you would expect a meeting place of the White Fang and associates.

Ryce took a seat along with with the others. "So our topic is getting more manpower was it?" Ryce asked starting the meeting. "Yes, does anyone have any place where we could recruit them?" They decided to stay silent for a moment before Adam spoke up. "I know a village outside the city wall that's not to far, there a bunch of Fanus there which we can win over to our side." Everyone gave a slight nod before Adam continued. "So who are we going to send out this time to get them?" "Ill do it." Ryce said and raised his hand. "Why do you want to go?" Adam said with a grunt. "Come on Adam let the kid go, i'm sure that his reputation with the Fanus will help us!" Roman spoke up. "I'm fine with this." Cinder said and waved off the subject preventing Adam to argue.

"Ryce you should leave right now, the three of us could finish this meeting and well report this to you when you come back." Cinder said. Ryce got up and left, leaving to get some ammunition and his weapon. After retrieving his equipment he left to the back of the warehouse where a bullhead was waiting to pick him up. He got in the bullhead and closed the door leaving him with the pilot. After a few hours of waiting to get to the drop off point they finally arrived. "Ryce I could only stay here for about 9 hours before I have to leave for refuel, and if the evac. zone is going to get to hot with Grimm." "Roger that." Ryce said before jumping out and landing on the grass.

He looked around and could only see trees, grass,and a trail. "Guess that's my only lead." He said to himself and waked down the path. After a while of walking down the path with nothing happening to him he managed to stumble upon the village that they were talking about. "I really should get more information before going on these missions" Ryce grumbled to himself and walked towards it. When he walked in the Fanus villagers were starring at him before going back to their business. After a while of walking around, and trying not to scare anyone, he managed to find the town hall.

As he entered the town hall he was greeted by a Fanus wearing what looks to be a tunic. "I'm guessing that your the man the White Fang sent out?" His tone wasn't exactly happy at this development but Ryce ignored it. "Come this way, the mayor would like to see you." He than left down a hallway and Ryce followed him. It was an awkward silence but luckily the walk wasn't that long as he opened the door to his left and walked in where a Fanus was sitting in a desk while looking at some paper work. .

"Excuse me sir." Ryce said gaining the attention of the mayor he guessed. "Ah so your the man the White Fang mention would come." Ryce nodded his head keeping silent. "So the arrangement has been made, you take some of our Fanus in that wanted to join and you give us supplies for our village." Ryce again nodded his head. "If you were to agree with our condition than the supplies would be handed to you tomorrow. " Ryce spoke up saying their deal. "Yes I agree with it." Ryce nodded and put out his hand to shake it. The mayor shook his hand and they both gave a small smile. "I promise you that you'll get what you need." Ryce said "I'll get the volunteers to go to the front of the training arena so that you could see if they are good for the cause.

They both walked out the room, with the man in the tunic as well, and they both went into the entrance of the arena. "Hale, come with me to help me bring the volunteers." Hale nodded and they both walked off leaving Ryce alone. He decided to look around the arena since the only arena that he seen so far was the one in the warehouse. After walking inside he could hear the panting off someone who was very exhausted. After arriving to one of the stands he could see a girl who appears to be about his age training with a wooden sword. She was wearing an outfit of a black "Battle Skirt" Ruby and Weiss would call it, and wearing a black jacket over a white shirt. "Why does she look similar with Blake?" He spoke out loud to himself. Apparently she heard him and took a glance his direction. She gave a confused face before putting away her wooden sword and approaching Ryce.

"So who are you?" She asked. Her eyes were a beautiful green and she had her dog ears down. Ryce gave an amused smile before answering. "My name is Ryce Savel, nice to see you." She gave a cautious look at me before taking a seat on one of the seat on the stands. "My name is Rosa Red." Ryce raised his eyebrows. "That's an interesting last name you got there." She gave a small glare at Ryce. "What?" Ryce said enjoying teasing her was something he couldn't do to Blake. "You enjoy teasing girls?" She question him. Ryce was now laughing at this point. "Sort of, I can't really do this to someone else I know." She rolled her eyes before giving the small smile. Unfortunately for the both of them the sound of people screaming and the howling of the Grimm filled the air.

"Dame it!" Ryce yelled before running off to the source of the noise with Rosa right behind him.

 **A.N: And there it is! Part 1 of Chapter 5, my story was kinda of lack luster so I decided to speed things up a bit and fast forward the time. Now Ryce is a skilled train fighter thanks with the training with Adam and you'll get to see him in action against some Grimm as well as with Rosa. Rosa is an O.C that I made along time ago so I hope you licked her. Anyway since its 2 in the morning I need to get some rest so if you have a comment, question, an O.C, or any Constructive criticism feel free to leave it in the Review or P.M me. Anyway Captainprick is signing out! Until the Next chapter folks!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Special Mission Part 2

**A.N: Hello again my fellow readers! It's me again Captainprick with another story of A New Life and to bring you another chapter on it! So in this chapter i'm going to try my very best on making this longer since the longer the chapter is the more content you could read and also because the last chapter wasn't even that long. Derp on my part there. But anyway lets head back to our main character Ryce and his new companion Rosa Red!**

 **WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE (OR A LOT) DARK SO I HOPE YOU CAN SIT THROUGH THIS ONE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DARK CHAPTERS FEEL FREE TO SKIP DOWN A LITTLE TO SEE WHERE THINGS LIGHTEN UP A BIT.**

Chapter 6: A Special Mission Part 2

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

(1 Year and 2 Months before the events on RWBY Volume 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all of the credits go to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. If I did own RWBY I probably made Pyrrha more aggressive in her love life!

Ryce and Rosa both sprinted out of the Arena to the front entrance to see Grimm had taken over the streets of the village. Ryce and Rosa watched in horror of the Ursa ripping women, kids, and men. The Nevermore were also flying through the air swooping down at the right time to pick up some of the Fanus villagers and either drop them to there doom or to eat them hole. The Beowolf also ripping through the many villagers as well.

The villagers had managed to gather up some of their Fanus citizens to become militia but sadly they were no match for the Grimm as were falling left and right. There were screams of horror of pain. Kids crying for their parents to protect them and Adults hiding out of fear trying not to get spotted by the Grimm. There were also the elderly. They couldn't get anywhere to hide as the Grimm killed them in masses.

Both Ryce and Rosa were both stunned at the Chaos and Bloodshed that this town is currently in. Out of all of Ryces life in Remnant he had never witnesses any of this bloodshed before. The most he would see would be a video of a terrorist group executing civilians, but this mass level of bloodshed was the most he had ever seen.

He could see the blood of the Fanus in the teeth of the Beowolf. The Blood on the teeth and the claws of the Ursa's. And the many blood splatters on the floor where dying Fanus were crying for help or where the Nevermore had dropped their victim. Along with that there were blood over the many houses he had once saw family happily going through their everyday life and happily going with their business. Now they were wither dead, scarred for life, or now slowly dying hoping that someone would help them.

Ryce felt like throwing up at the sight of this but managed to keep it down seeing that doing that right now would be helping no one. Ryce made a quick glance to Rosa to see her expression as shock. Ryce didn't know what she would be feeling right now. To see her family and her friends now being slaughter by the Grimm or shouting a desperate plea for help. She must of felt shock, anger, depression, and grief.

Ryce shook his head quickly to get himself to focus again. Ryce than starting to shake Rosa to get her back to reality. "Rosa I need you right now to help me with this, we need to get as many as we can into a secure area where we can defend them properly so we could eliminate the Grimm!" Rosa showed no sign of moving.

"ROSA NOW!" Ryce yelled at the top of his lungs. This managed to shake Rosa out of her trance as she nodded her head confirming that she had heard Ryces commands. "Alright now come on!" Ryce yelled and with Rosa charged into the Chaos that was once a peaceful villages now with major bloodshed.

As they charged over the wreckage of the house and the corpses of the villagers they Ryce was slashing left and right with Darer at his side and Rosa snapping the necks of the Grimm while avoiding all of their attacks. Ryce took a small moment to observe her fighting style and what he saw impressed him. She was fighting with grace. Her attacks all connect so that she would managed to take out her opponents in a swift and quick attack. Her style made Ryce remember the fighting style of Weiss as she to fought with grace. But Rosa was different.

Ryce could see that Rosa was indeed like he saw was fighting with grace, but also had a hint of brutality in it as well. She would go for the neck snapping it like it was a twig and ripping of the heads or arms of the Ursa and the Beowolf with quick and decisive grabs and blows. Ryce noticed that the moment that she jumped in with him to fight she had a look of someone with pure rage. Her eyes were directed at the Grimm which Ryce was glad since he didn't want to be on the receiving end on that death stare.

Also Ryce just noticed that she was only fighting with her bare hands. Ryce just assumed either she was a brawler type of fighter like Yang of if she had another weapon that she fought with but couldn't use it since she only had a useless wooden sword. But besides that Ryce was glad that she was on his side.

As they both killed Ursa and Beowolfs with relative easy Ryce asked Rosa "We need to get the remaining villagers to the arena, I think that we could easily get them there and fight off any Grimm. Rosa snapped another one Ursas neck and slide down its back to where Ryce is. "Sounds like a plan, quickly Ryce go and gather all you can to the arena. I need to go to the town hall and get my gear." Ryce nodded and went off leaving Rosa to go help the other Fanus.

Ryce quickly sliced through the Grimm trying to reach towards his target. A group of villagers holding up in a house trying to prevent the Grimm from getting in. They had Woman, Children, and Men in their trying their best. "Help us please!" He could hear a woman yelling. Ryce was now more determine to get them out of there as he sliced off a Ursas head and rolled underneath it dodging strikes from multiple Beowolfs before slicing there bodies in half with a swing of Darer. He managed to get to the door and clear out the remaining Grimm.

"Quickly, head towards the Arena you'll be safe there!" Ryce yelled as he opened the door. They all nodded and stared to run with Ryce running in front of them to help clear the way of Grimm.

After a while of killing Grimm and doing his best to save the villagers he managed to get to the Arena. "Go inside quickly!" He yelled as he opened the door leading them inside the arena halls and into the arena itself. They were safe for now since there was only one way and the roof could keep them shielded from the Nevermores attacks from the air. Or at least that what Ryce had thought.

A part of the roof collapsed making another gateway for the Grimm that leaded directly into the main arena area where the Fanus Villagers were located at. This caused a problem seeing that Ryce could no longer defend just the front entrance of the arena but has to stay in the main area fighting off the Grimm that was coming in through the roof and he had to deal with the extra company of Grimm that was coming in the front entrance.

"I need Rosa with me here." He grumbled before he made a defensive position that he would try to keep to make the villagers safe since there were only about 30 of them. The Grimm attacks were never ending and ruthless. They just keep coming as Ryce tried his best to defend the Fanus as best as he can. He sliced left and right, leaped and dodged attacks, shooting and rolling. But Ryce was getting warn out and tired avoiding the attacks of the Grimm since one strike would mean the end of him.

Ryce tried his best to avoid the attacks since he hadn't unlocked his aura... nor did he wanted to. Ryce made the decision not to rely on his aura for fights since he would be to depend on it in crucial times and that he wanted to still resemble to be an earthling in the land of Remnant.

As Ryce rolled under a swing of an Ursa and sliced in half a Beowolf he backed up to the line where he made between the Fanus and the Grimm. He was covered in sweat and his muscles was aching in pain but Ryce had to continue to fight on for hope that he would make it out of this alive. "Where are you when I need you Rosa!" He yelled in his head before he got smacked by the Ursas claws and threw him away from his defensive line and onto the floor.

Ryce was wincing in pain as he tried to get up onto his knees until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He fell down back on the floor coughing blood as he watched the Grimm get closer to him, and closer onto the villagers.

"No No NO NOOO!" He yelled out loud. Ryce was wondering if he was going to die at this moment. He would of fail the mission and killed the only surviving group of the villagers left. He also wouldn't be of any help to Team RWBY and JNPR in the future at Beacon academy. He also couldn't know why he came here or even how. Just as a Ursa reached him and raised his claw to finish Ryce off he closed his eyes awaiting death before hearing a *THUNK* and a body hit a floor.

He opened his eyes to see that the Ursa that was just about to kill him had fallen to the floor with an arrow sticking out of its head. "Ryce get up and fight!" He could here Rosa yell as she continue her arrow barrage against the Grimm. Ryce grabbed Darer that was next to him and ignoring the pain he got up and charged to where the villagers at.

Luckily he managed to make it in time as he sliced in half a Beowolf that was just about to strike the villagers and Ryce went into his defensive line again. " You won't kill me that easily!" Ryce scram out as he cut down the Grimm in front of him with Rosa assisting by shooting at the Grimm or by intercepting any Grimm that managed to get passed Ryce and headed towards the villagers with her arrows.

"We cant keep this up for much longer." Ryce yelled at Rosa. "Just try to!" She shouted back as she kicked a Beowolf that was nearing her and shot it with an arrow. "Easier said than done you know that!" Ryce yelled back but continued to fight against the Grimm.

Ryce thought that it was hopeless and that sooner or later both Rosa and Him would be overrun with Grimm since Rosa was running low on her arrow and Ryce was badly in need of medical attention and was exhausted from fighting constantly. Ryce winced as he fought against the pain of his broken ribs and shoot another Ursa dead before reverting Darer back into its blade form and sliced a approaching Beowolf hoping for a miracle to arrive.

Thankfully it did. Ryce could hear the sound of what appears to be a bullhead and then he heard the sound of the reading of a mini gun turret. "Get to cover!" Ryce yelled out to the villagers before diving into a hall way that leaded into the arena main room and could see the villagers doing the same with the hall way passages next to him.

The next thing he saw was the hoard of Grimm being cut down by a bunch of Dust Rounds killing all of the Grimm in the Arena only leaving Ryce and the rest alive. The villagers cried with joy and hugged one another with tears of joy running down their faces. Ryce couldn't help putting on a smile before being called out by Rosa.

"Ryce, you did a good job here." She said with tears in her eyes and hugged Ryce. Ryce stiffen a little and blushed. He hadn't been hugged by a girl for a long time and her being extremely beautiful didn't help it one bit. Ryce managed to hug her back after a moment of shock and gave a smile. "I am in your debt." She said. Ryce just stood there hugging her not knowing what do. Finally Ryce managed to say "You did a good job here to you know Rosy." Before slowly losing his consciousness while enjoying the warmth of Rosa.

 **A.N: I'm finally done with this chapter! My goodness this chapter turn a bit dark but for descriptive purposes I had to do it! But anyway This is the ending of the Special Mission part and I'll be continue the story of Ryce and friends. But if you have any comments, questions, O.C., or any constructive feed feel free to leave it in the Review of P.M me. Anyway until the next chapter of A New Life guys! See ya! (P.S: The next chapter will be a Special Chapter for an O.C!)**


	8. A Reality That Shouldn't Have Been Pt1

**Hello guys I'm sonic123456a this is a special chapter written by me for my OC request of Captainpricks story.I hope you enjoy!**

 **Captainprick do you have anything to say?**

 **Why thanks for the introduction there sonic! So hey Captainprick here and this story is a collaboration with sonic as you can see and is made by sonic so if you like the story that you see here than feel free to check out his stories! That's all I have to say for now so now onto sonic's O.C! Hope you enjoy!**

 **(Part 1)**

 **Special Chapter: A Reality That Shouldn't Have Been**

Keep this in mind:

Name: Ike Blaze

Age: 14 (Since it's 2 years and 3 months before RWBY starts)

Race: Faunus **(He doesn't know that yet)**

It started like always a sunny Saturday mourning on the internet watching a lot of anime until the sun went down of course he fell asleep at the computer and guess what he was watching?

RWBY a show that most definitely got Ike's interest he often dreamed of being that O.P. kind of person not even Yang with her dragon semblance could beat him. So engrossed in the web series sleep soon caught up with him as he fell silently asleep on his computer desk. But, neither did he know as he slept soundly a mist of darkness wrapped around him in his state of slumber.

Ike laid on the concrete ground asleep but slowly his body soon began to stir uncomfortably '...What the hell is going on here?!' Ike yelled in his thoughts as he suddenly opened his eyes to face the open dark sky. The back of his head felt like he was on prick and needles so he sprang up in surprise expertly jumping on to his two feet to stand up straight.

He looked around"Where the hell am I?"He was confused, and a little scared because he wasn't where he was supposed to be this place was foreign to him. Blaze was in a alley way a dark one at that because it was night of course he decided to try and put together the bits and pieces of is broken memories.

"I fell asleep in my house so why did I wake up in this place?"The thought was becoming oh so clear and shattering to him the thoughts getting him more and more paranoid by the minute. Ike fell to the ground his legs becoming weak from pure fear at the one question if he'll ever make it back home.

"Ha looks like a little punk came into our spot for robbing people."Ike sprang up a immediately, almost falling back down from his legs still being wobbly. Looking to his right Ike saw that the entrance of the alleyway was filled with a pack of goons at least 10.

A bulkier, bigger, and eye scarred man laughed darkly as the rest of them snickered with him"We should rob him dry boys! he'll be a little warm up for when we start robbing the good competition."The supposed leader reached into his back pocket to take out a dagger the rest of his goons with pipes and brass knuckles as they started to move closer to him.

"10 on 1 boy either would do this hard way or the easy way."The scarred man smile creepily at Ike making him spit in disgust he wasn't going to go out so easily just because this guy has a deadly weapon doesn't mean he's suppose to be scarred.

The black haired boy smiled"I rather die."He suddenly grabbed the crooks wrist, and twist it with immense strength resulting in a ear hurdling scream with twelve bone cracks resulting in the leader dropping his knife in pain as Ike took this as his chance to clinch him kneeing him in the face hard.

*THUMP*Their leader fell on the solid ground lifeless as the goons stood there and stared terrified for a moment before finally two of them charged pipes raised in attack.

Five feet Ike stood there...

two feet Ike stood there...

They brought the pipes down in a hammering slash but, they were stopped by there unlikely victim grabbing their weapons with both hands. They became frightened when smoke started to emit from his grasp on the two weapons. A sizzling sound was first and ended up in the pipes being melted off in half. The thugs dropped the hot metal in pain as they fell to the ground holding there burning hands.

Ike glared at the rest of the men as they held their hands up in surrender 6 of them took this chance to run as he walked slowly and dangerously towards the unfortunate man a killing intent in his eyes.

"P-please spare my life demon I beg you!"The abandoned thug fell to his knees in a pleading pose as Ike took his collar with both hands and picked him up Red dark eyes looking into scared brown ones.

"I think that's quite enough."A women appeared suddenly behind Ike making him drop the man in surprise, and turned around only to be met with a kick to the face the recoil sent him to the wall and was pinned against it from his attacker.

"Hi there handsome."The women with ember eyes smiled mischievously Ike eyes widened in mere surprise as he was facing somebody he knew all to well, it was Cinder from the show he was watching before he went to sleep that night she wrapped her hands around the back of his head before suddenly getting pulled down.

All he saw was a flash of white then just a black void of emptiness.

What will be in stored for Ike Blaze next?

 **THE END**

 **Captainprick's Comment: So that's the first part of this special chapter with the collaboration with sonic and like I said on the top of the story feel free to check out** **sonic123456a stories! And if any of you wish to do any collaboration with me and sonic123456a than feel free to P.M us or leave it in the Review. We would ( Or I would I don't know about sonic.) be happy to do collaborations with you guys. But until the next chapter! See you later!**


	9. A Reality That Shouldn't Have Been Pt2

**What's up guy's sonic123456a back again with a longer part 2 to a special chapter for my OC Ike have a good whatever time of day it is to the people who have read this far into the fanfic Captainprick and I say thank you.**

 **Anything to say Captainprick:**

 **Why yes I do sonic! So as you can see dear readers this is the second and last part of this special chapter and I would say to expect for an original chapter but I got another special chapter to do so Welp! expect that! And also me and sonic here forgot to mention that this time zone will be taking place when Ryce is already here! To be more specific. 1 Year and 2 Months Before the events of RWBY Volume One! And if you like feel free to send in another one of you O.C since i'm still accepting them and there get their own little special chapter or if you like to do a collaboration with me and sonic here just feel free to P.M us! But besides that I hope you enjoy this Special Chapter that sonic gave!**

 **Special Chapter:A reality that shouldn't have been**

 _ **"Make the most of your regrets; never smother your sorrow, but tend and cherish it till it comes to have a separate and integral interest. To regret deeply is to live afresh."**_

 _ **Henry David Thorea**_

 _Well I guess I'm regretting most things right now..._

 _for one watching this stupid show which has become a straightforward reality..._

 _I hope when I open my eyes all those things were just a dream and I just wake up in my messy room..._

 _Haha I'll regret saying that..._

because he certainly did

Ike woke up groggily his eyes slowly opened to the vision of a clear white ceiling, he sighed as he moved his right hand into vision slowly opening and closing his hand to get that stiffness feeling gone. He let his hand fall back to his side without restraint as he moved his neck to the left just in time to see a regular wooden door open.

"I see your awake now."A man Ike knew to well from the series the partner in crime of the White Fang Roman walked into the room his smile that always knew trouble plastered on his face. Ike moved to sit up on the squeaky cushion as he ruffled his hair but something caught his attention two soft always hit his hand as he glided it through his hair. Ike shrugged it off seeing Roman light a cigar.

"Yep your a killer aren't yeah."He puffed the contents of the cigar into the air creating a short lasting grey cloud of smoke.

"I might just get up and slap that cigar right out of your mouth."Ike threatened with a glare as Roman just smiled and put his hands up defensively.

"hey hey buddy no need to get violent we don't even know each other yet." he puffed another air of smoke from the corner of his mouth this time Ike could smell the smoke looming in the air he coughed a couple of times in which Roman only looked on in confusion.

"You should really stop smoking these."Roman froze as Cinder took him by surprise and as she passed her two fingers put out the burning ash stopping roman from finishing his smoke. Ike swatted the air in retaliation to the polluted trying to fan the area so he can get more clearer air to breathe in.

He was tired "So what do you want with me?"Ike asked his face locking with Cinder's as she smiled at him she ever so casually advanced and when she was close enough Cinder leaned over to look Ike in his eyes.

He tried his best not to show how uncomfortable he was but all he could do was look away "There is something I need you for, and your answer is needed."Cinder paused and moved to stand straight again.

"I control an organization that strives for demanding right of faunus I saw how you took out those men what you looked like."Cinder explained in a calm matter as Ike tensed up at the thought of what he looked like.

Cinder continued"You looked like a out of control dragon you're lucky you probably were going to hurt that man more then you meant to."The young women reminded him of what happened probably only some time ago.

"So why should I accept any offer your going to give me?after you knocked me out and I don't even know your name."Ike responded with a smirk he knew she didn't need to answer that because Ike already had several reasons to why he should accept.

Cinder seemed to smile more."Alright I'm Cinder Fall, and you?"Cinder answered putting out her hand for Ike, of course he was was hesitant it felt like he was making a deal with the devil if he took Cinder's hand it's either his life or face death.

He sighed"I'm Ike blaze...I accept."He reluctantly shook her hand but when he moved to let go her grip, Cinder didn't let up instead she pulled him down as she moved her head over his head to whisper something in his ear.

"Be careful about the decisions you make as a knight you should know better~"Cinder said as she let go allowing him to stand up straight again."Don't think just obey."That ended the conversation there as she turned around and left the small living room and left Ike to stand there and take in what she said to him.

Roman coughed to gain Ike's attention"Well...I guess I should go good luck your going to need it."Roman turned around and opened the door but stopped in surprise.

"Oh lookie here it's the red eyed thief."Roman laughed before being pulled out from in front of the door and being replaced by the back of a green haired girl and her weapons on the back of her waist.

"Put a sock in it old man!"A green haired women yelled pushing the man outside the door without, restraint before cursing under her breath slamming the door and turning around with a huff.

...That's why he gave me good luck.

"Um...hello?"Ike said with slight hesitation towards the brown skinned girl he already knew as Emerald. Emerald just looked up her eyes widen in surprised as she just stared for a good amount of time before yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You're the one that I'm going to be training and on top of that staying with!You're BOY!"Emerald yelled at the top of her lungs as Ike just put up his hands defensively and laughed nervously.

Wait a second?"Hey you don't even know me!"Ike said in his own defense before being shut up by Emeralds glare.

"How am I supposed to know if your not that guy who likes peeping on girls."Emerald said making Ike eye just twitch in response he couldn't blame her it's pretty indecent he still couldn't get over that 'on purpose' incident when his sister joined the bath with him so much blushing and embarrassment.

Ike realized he was blushing and shook his head"Alright you got me there can we just get down to business here."She sighed and moved to the couch, or sofa bed because when she put her hands under the spacing of the couch pulling it for a mattress to spring out from underneath.

She waved towards the sofa bed"This is where you'll be sleeping since I don't have a extra room and I want you to be awake 6 O'clock sharp for ordered me to teach you my way of the duel style and blah blah see's potential in you blah blah goodnight."Emerald walked away with a yawn and a vague explanation.

 _...Yep I'm regretting so much decisions right know._

 _...I hope...I don't turn as evil as them but, I have to do what she orders of me._

 _ **"Don't think just obey~"**_

 **END**


	10. Special Chapter: The Hero Lover

**A.N: Hello again readers! Captainprick is back and this story is again a special chapter. I might make another story just for these special chapters... you know what thats exactly what im going to do! So if any of you readers have a O.C that you want to send in to me then its not going to be on this story but on another one instead! But anyway besides that I thanks you** **W1ll3r for lending me your O.C. But now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY. If I did had any work on doing it I wouldn't be writing these stories.**

Special Chapter: The Hero Lover

Max Jem P.O.V 3rd Person

(1 year and 4 Months before the first event of RWBY Volume 1)

Max had just finished school and decided to head to his room and to finish the new show that he was watching called RWBY. He had found RWBY by looking through YouTube when he was searching for Hero's. Max always had a love for Hero's since he was just a small kid. He had always liked how the hero always put the people that he wanted to protect first and how they always have there sense of justice. He had always wanted to be like a Hero when he was small and continued to strive towards that goal even today.

As he was watching the part where Yang, Weiss, and Blake was at in the ruined city Max had a thought. 'If Ruby could become a Hero and she is the same age as me. Why can't I do the same as her?' Max thought about this for awhile before making up his mind. 'I had watch movie like Spiderman and Deadpool, and if Ruby, a 15 Year old girl like me can do it than so can I!' Max was determine to be a Hero at this point and set off to get the necessary supplies that he needed to do this task.

Max already knew how to fight because in the past he had always gotten into trouble with other people and would usually arrive home with cuts or bruises. One time he was badly beaten up in a fight and when he returned home his father was horrified at the condition of his son. So his father decided to take him into MMA Classes to make sure that his son wouldn't get badly wounded again. Now he is extremely efficient at using Boxing and Taekwondo to take down his opponent.

Next was to get his customs to disguise his real identity like in the movies and comics that he watched or reads. He looked into his closet and everywhere in his room and in the end he he looked over the items that he grabbed. It was a pair of tinted red googles, black gas mask, a black hoodie, a red shirt with a black picture that is both Deadpool's and Spiderman's symbols, black jeans, and black shoes. He was pleased with this and decided to get a dufflel bag from his closet and empty out its content, the only thing that he left in was his MMA fighting Gloves that he would use in his training. He also decided on bringing along two wooden bats just in case things get to out of hands. After he put them in his Duffel bag and closed the content and putting it over his shoulder he decided to see if any kind of crimes were happening that he could stop.

After a few minutes of walking around and seeing for any potential criminals. He stumbled across two men wearing what appears to be White Fang mask and the White Fang Uniform? Confused he walked up to the two and decided to talk to them.

"So you two just -" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the two "Cosplayers" so he thought, turned around and brought out there swords. "Hey, you aren't suppose to be here kid!" One of them yelled. "And your just being annoying." He quickly rebuffed. The man just growled before telling his buddy. "Just kill him and be done with this, no one from this world is suppose to know that where here." Then the two charged at Max.

The fight was indeed unexpected to Max. He managed to roll away from a downward swing before getting grabbed by the other and slammed into the wall. "Why you son of a -" Unfortunately for Max he get his head smacked with the hilt of one of the blades before he could finish cussing him out and Max fell unconscious.

After a while of being unconscious Max woke up blinked his eyes trying to readjust them to see again and discovered to that he was tied to a chair in those classic interrogation rooms and was also had his hands and feet tied up as well. "So I wonder if there;s going to be a good cop bad cop scenario here." He whispered to himself. After a while of looking around the cruddy room with the table in the middle, a chair at the other side and the dangling light bulb someone entered the room. He had pure black clothing with a menacing looking sword strapped onto his back and a mask with a special pattern pattern on it. The man took a seat at his chair before talking in a deep voice.

"So it says here that you were found around one of our hideouts here in Vale?" He says taking out a piece of paper and checking it. "Vale? You kidding me here right?" He said with a amused smile. The man stared at him with silence. " I mean come one, aren't we in San Diego in, as the politicians says, god blessed America?" "Did you say America?!" The man said slamming his hands onto the table making the lights shake. "Yeah, America."

There was a few seconds before the man answered him again. "Well sorry buddy but your no longer in California." Max was getting tired of this mans pranks. How could he not be in the US. This guy is clearly crazy and insane. He thought in his mind. "Hey buddy why don't you cut the crap before I get really pissed and hurt you." Max ended this with a death staring Glare. But instead the man just laughed at him.

Max was surprised at this and was stunned into silence before the man talked again. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just you taking me on with your skill will result in you earning yourself a early trip 6 feet under the ground." He said wiping a tear from his eye. "And what make you so sure you could kill me?!" He yelled out to him. The man than took out his sword from his sheath and pointed at him with the tip of the blade.

"Could I do what again?" Max put on a cocky smile. "Are you deaf dude, I said can you kill me?" The man simply chuckled at this before putting away his sword. "My my aren't you confident in yourself." "Yeah, I know I am." Max responded. "Well sorry for this late introduction of mine but my name is Ryce, Ryce Savel and right now your currently in the universe of a show called RWBY and with the Deadpool and Spiderman Symbols on your shirt you probably might heard of that show."

Max was stunned and fell silence. 'No, this can't be the world of RWBY, can it?' "I know this is hard to believe but listen dude this is not America anymore I can even prove it to you right now if you want."Max took another glance at Ryce before answering. "Yes since i'm finding this all hard to believe and all."

Ryce gave a small chuckle and stood up from the chair and cutting him looses from his chair but putting handcuffs on him. "Sorry dude but I cant have you around our base free and all." "My name is not dude you know, it's Max Mix Jem." "Alright than Max." He said and lifted Max to his feet and walked towards the door and opened it. "Just try not to run or ill have to kill you." He casually stated and walked out with Max right behind him.

Max was now in full believed that he was no longer on Earth. After seeing the White Fang members taking out dust from the crates and even seeing the one of the main villain himself. Roman was exactly like what he was in the show. Cocky, Arrogant, and annoying. Ryce seem to be on good terms with him which made Ryce image on Max lower. Sadly Max couldn't speak to Roman since he wasn't suppose to even out of the room and walking around but Ryce decided to bring him out anyway, After a while of Ryce sneaking Max around they arrived at a door and Ryce stopped in front of it.

"Sorry Max but since I don't want you to know where we are I cant let you see what's outside." He said bringing out a blindfold out of his pocket. "Do I have to wear this dame thing?" He ask while taking it in his hands. "Hey buddy were both Americans here so you could trust me." Max looked away from the blindfold and looked directly into Ryces Mask. "Your a American as well?" Ryce rubbed the back of his neck before responding. "Yeah, I'm from Los Angeles did I forget to mention this?" Max had an annoyed look on his face.

"So do you even know how I got here?" Ryce shook his head no before saying. "But I do now that this had happen to many people before the both of us and that there will be more coming as well I should know, after all I met someone from England here before." "So there's other people here as well?" Ryce made a sigh. "Hey if you have something to say than spit it out." "Didn't I just said that this happen to many people before us?" Max stayed silent realizing that he indeed say that. "And also before we go I need you to not tell anyone about me being in the White Fang, i'm only here since I have no other place to go and that I need to stop them when the time comes." Max just nodded his head and put on the blindfolds.

"Alight lets go." Ryce said before leading Max outside the door. After a while of walking, stopping, and Ryce talking to a couple of guards to lead them away before grabbing onto Max and leading him out again, they finally stopped and Ryce took off his blindfold and what Max saw that he was in an alleyway leading into the main street. After handing max his Equipment that was still in a duffel bag Ryce said "Sorry I don't have that much to give you but here." and got out what looked liked credit cards.

"I'm pretty sure you know whats lien is so i'm going to spare you what it is, so take it and go but spend wisely since I only gave you 1000 Lien." Max nodded and put it in his pocket. "So what i'm I going to do know Ryce?" Ryce gave a sigh before saying "Truth be told I don't know what you should do now, maybe get some shelter and a couple of food and try to live? Max face palmed and sighed. "Well that's helpful." Ryce just rubbed the back of his neck and before turning around. "Well see you Max, I hope you could live here in Vale until I could properly help." He said and ran off leaving Max alone. "... what am I going to do now?"

(2 Months Later)

Max life in Vale was a tiring one. He used the lien that Ryce had gave him to get food and water from the many stores and Remnant and was sleeping in the alleyways. After 2 weeks he was getting low on lien and decided he needed to get more money or he would starve to death. So Max did what he did best. Fighting. After being a vigilantly and fighting any thugs that he can get his hands on he had an decent income from both people and Fanus giving him lien as awards for saving them from either muggings or assaults on their store. But one day while Max was walking down the street going to but something cheap that he could eat he could see a boy who appears to be surrounded by 6 White Fang member in the streets.

The boy was wearing British themed clothes black with red stripes on and with two claws equipped at his side. This got Maxes attention and he decided he should help the young boy. As the White Fang members was surrounding him Max got near two of them and with a quick whack on the head knocked both of them out. The other four were taken by surprised which gave the boy the chance to quickly smack 2 of them with the blunt side of his claws before swiping at another ones feet making him fall towards the ground where he quickly knocked him out.

The last one came towards Max as he ducked under his attackers right hook he then uppercut him sending him in the air and onto the ground. "Man I love Ryu's moves list." He mumbled while cracking his knuckles. For a moment he forgot about the boy that he assisted but was quickly reminded when the boy said in a British accent. "Thanks for the help." Max looked at him with surprise wondering if he was from the UK and decided to test it out. "Don't mention it you lobster." He said with a widen smile on his face.

The boy looked offended at this but before he could give a come back Max interrupted him. "No need to thank me, name is Max. Max Mix Jem and i'm and a American you Brit." The boy now had a surprised expression and shaking his head and responding. "Should be expected that i'm not the only one who's here." He said and rolled his eyes. "But why did it have to be a Yankee." "Hey,we Yankees are awesome!" He said and gave him a thumbs up. "Whatever, but again I should thank you for helping me and since I owe you one why don't you tell me something I could do for you Yankee."

"Why don't you get me some food or give me a proper place to sleep?" The boy thought about this for a moment before answering. "I'm pretty sure Ozpin should let you into Beacon." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, your in Beacon?!" Max said. The boy just gave a smile. "Why yes I am, and I could get you in if you like to join us?" Max was certainly happy at this point.

"Why sure thing, I have nothing else to do here so what are we waiting for! Lets go!" He said patting the boy on the shoulder. "Yeah sure lets go Max." The boy said. "Sure thing uhh..." Max said and waved his hand in front of him indication for the boy to finish his sentence. "Draxl, Draxl Franzen." Draxl said with a smile. "Than lets go Draxl!" He said and off they both went to Beacon.

 **A.N: And im done with this special chapter Yay! Now we will get on with our main story line with Ryce in the next chapter of A New Life and I also want to mentiont that im going to do a redo of the first chapter of this story because it sucks so much! So after this chapter its going to be a redo and then I will continue with the chapter. But thats all I have to say now so if you have any questions,comments, And O.C, Concerns, or any constructive qritisism than feel free to P.M me or leave a Review.**

 **P.S: Your O.C Doesn't always have to be a good guy. Just Sayain, Waka Waka!**

(If anyone gets that reference than they deserve a cookie... maybe even a collaboration?)


	11. Chapter 7: Nearing the Present Day

**A.N: Hey guys Ryce here with time so I could type out this fan fiction chapter! I apologies for being so inactive recently due to stuff and all but I will try to make some sort of schedule so I could post regularly hopefully so I don't have to rush a chapter out and make it low quality. But enough about information about me! Your here for a story so lets head towards Ryce now should we!**

Chapter 7: Nearing the Present Day

Ryce Savel 3rd Person P.O.V

(1 Year before the events of RWBY Volume 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of RWBY, if I did I would be helping produce Volume 3 right now.

" So your asking me to do a mission with Adam and Blake?" Ryce said to Cinder. Cinder gave a small nod to this. "Uhh... it looks like I have no choice." He said getting off of his couch and heading towards the bedroom so he could change into his working clothes. It has been 2 Months since the attack of the Fanus village and Ryce was feeling better for his wounds from the mission. He had passed out when it was over due to blood loss and exhaustion from fighting the Grimm. It wasn't any better when he woke up back at HQ with the pain of his shattered bones.

This also caused Blake, who was still in the base during his mission, to look worried and concerned for him. There was Rosa as well apologizing that she lack the skill to be any quicker to help Ryce out so he wouldn't get that injured. This made Ryce sad seeing his friends worry about him so much but he knew since they were friends that they would still worry about him even if he had asked for them to continue on their lives normally with out any worries.

Also after the incident Rosa Red had decided to also join the White Fang and she had demanded Cinder to let her be Ryces Partner. Cinder agreed with her and she has been living with Ryce ever since. Ryce tho wasn't sure on why she had demanded so boldly to Cinder so that she could be his partner but when he asked why she would look away and say that he was the only one that she knew in the Fang. Ryce decided to let it go but had a small feeling that there was a lot more to this but decided to ignore it. So during Ryces recuperation Blake and Rosa would both try to take care of him. Sometimes resulting in a argument but was quickly stopped to by Ryce who insisted that the two of them learn how to work together.

So after 2 months of recuperation he had finally managed to get back up on his own two feet and was now relaxing on his couch watching some of the news with the temporary personal time that he now had because of Rosa living in with him, unfortunately that's when Cinder walked in and told Ryce that he would be going on a mission with Adam and Blake to get some new equipment for the Fang. So Ryce walked back out of his bedroom after changing into his usual clothing along with his signature mask. "So when are we going to go?" Ryce asked Cinder. She took a quick look at the wall clock in the room and gave an answer. "In about 15 minutes."

Ryce gave a sigh before reluctantly walking out the door. The warehouse over the year had been improving a lot with better facilities as well as more manpower that they had. But he didn't want to dwell on it for that long seeing that he had been living here for about a Year ever since he somehow arrived in the U.S. He had also know that more people from earth was here knowing that a British teen is in this universe as well as Max the person that he had managed to help escape the Fang when he was somehow caught. Ryce also had a suspicion of one more person from his universe as well. At one point during his recovery Cinder had once told him how she had found a boy that was in an alleyway being attacked by mugger like Ryce. She said that he also was confused on everything and she decided to let it be but Ryce had a suspicion on him. He had vowed to talk to him one day.

So Ryce was now waiting outside where the bullheads would usually pick them up for missions and waited for Blake and Adam to arrive. After a while of Ryce playing games on his phone they had finally arrived. "Finally, you guys were taking forever to arrive here." He said with an amused tone. Adam just glared down at him while Blake looked a little worried. "Are you sure your already alright to go out on missions again?" She asked with genuine concern in her tone. Ryce gave an amused laugh before saying to her. "I'm perfectly alright Blake I can prove it to you as well." Blake gave a confused face. "How are you going to -" She couldn't finished her sentence before Ryce gave her a hug.

Ryce could tell that Blake was now tense and probably confused out of her mind. So he decided to whisper into her ears. "Be careful Blake, it's not a good idea for you to drop your guard against me." After finishing his sentence he released her from his hug and took a few steps back. Ryce had a small smile underneath his mask by her shocked expression but was quickly turn into a frown when Adam put his blade near his neck.

"Whoa there Adam, can't I have just a little bit of fun now and then?" He asked raising his hands in surrender. "Just don't touch her." Was all he responded before sheathing his blade. 'Jeez if I knew when I was back on Earth if you were that overprotective about Blake I would of understand those many fan fics where you were overprotective.' Ryce thought. Ryce took a glance over to Blake and could see that she was standing a little tense but he could tell that she also was nervous about something else. So while Adam was away to ask where was the bullhead, Ryce had decided to have a small chat with Blake to see whats wrong with her. So Ryce walked over to her and gave her a small bump to get her attention.

"Yo Blake is there something wrong?" He asked her. She looked at Ryce for a few seconds before saying with a far away look in her eye. "No, i'm alright Ryce." Ryce wasn't convinced that she was what she said "Alright" and decided as her friend that wasn't actually in the White Fang that he would pressure her even more so that she would tell him the truth. "Blake I know you for about a year now you know that's not going to work on me right?" When Blake heard these words she sighed. "I can't Ryce I just can't." "But Bla-" "No Ryce!" She yelled out surprising Ryce so much that he made him silent.

Ryce looked away from Blake feeling hurt. 'Wow that was unexpected.' Ryce thought deciding that he would stay silent. After a few seconds of awkward silence Blake spoke up breaking the silence. "Ryce all I have to say is that what I'm going to do today... I'm sorry." She said and walked away from Ryce towards the direction Adam had went to demand why there Bullhead wasn't here yet.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going today... what are you going to do Blake." Ryce thought to himself.

(Blake's P.O.V 3rd Person)

Blake was tense the whole ride from the time the Bullhead had came in at base to the drop off point in the clearing of a forest where they were suppose to steal even more items from the Schnee Dust Company. She had a plan in her mind. A plan that would change her future forever. As they jumped out of the Bullhead and onto the ground Adam started to give out his orders. "Blake and Ryce you both will stay here and keep a look out just In case anyone unexpected arrives while I head down towards the train tracks, Ill tell you if the train is coming." Adam than ran into the tree line and disappeared leaving Blake and Ryce alone. Blake was to a glance over to Ryce before looking away. She had felt sorry for yelling at him back near the docks and wanted to apologizes. She had even wanted to tell him what she was planning but could't bring herself to do it. All that she could do was say sorry. She trusted Ryce a lot but she still couldn't say it.

She didn't know why she felt safe with him but she just did. Her mood would usually lighten up just by talking to him and when he was injures and in a coma she was afraid that he would never wake up and would die, so when he did wake up she had to quickly walk away to wipe some of her tears away. She had been pondering on why she felt like this for a while looking up in the sky to clear her head thinking and thinking. Unfortunately while she was thinking she heard Adam coming back.

"Blake, Ryce... It's time." Was all he said. "Okay." Was all that Blake could say. It was today that she would go through with her plan... and leave the White Fang.

 **A.N: And there we have it! Another chapter is done and I will do chapter 8 and im pretty sure you all know what that is going to be about! But now I have to go on the internet to get the lines that Blake and Adam said and I would have to add in in my own lines for Ryce and extra lines for Blake and Adam so that they could react to it Arghh! making it cannon is hard! But this is the end of this chapter so you dont want to hear me complain. Also a quick fact, I was planning on making this chapter all of the Black trailer but decided not to seeing that I want you guys to read something so you dont think that Im dead or something! Anyway thats all I have to say for now! So if you have any Comments, Concerns, Constructive Qritisimes, or an O.C that you would like added in than feel free to leave it in the review or P.M Me! So until next time! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 8: The Trailer Trilogy (Part 1)

**A.N: Hello Once again readers who actually read this far into this bad first time fan fic! Captainprick is back again for another fan fic! So by the name of the title you could guess what the contents of the story is going to be and how many chapters that its going to be on this content. So anyway time to continue on making these chapters and time for me to take out my phone and put on the Black trailer so I could see the contents to make it cannon and Ill have to rewatch same parts over and over again so yeah... I won't like doing that. But for the sake of the story and for you readers Ill do it so that you guys could get the best reading experience you can! So now onto the story!**

Chapter 8: The Trailer Trilogy (Part 1)

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

(1 Year before the Events of RWBY Volume 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, If I did I would of made a lot more better descriptions of the Characters in this fic.

"Blake, Ryce... its time." Adam said as he came back. This got Ryces attention as well as Blake who responded simply saying "Okay." And with that both Ryce and Blake dashed into the tree line with Adam until they reached a cliff. Ryce could tell from where he was at that they were over some train tracks with a train sounding it's horn. Even without the Horn Ryce could tell where the Train was because he could see it. "So this it it?" Ryce asked Adam who responded with a nod of his head. 'Welp let's go now.' Ryce thought when the train went underneath him.

As Ryce, Blake, and Adam jumped down the cliff and was sliding down it with their weapons drawn, something that Ryce would have never done in his life on Earth, they jumped off it the last second and landed on the train while impaling the top of the train just in case they fall off. 'This seems familiar to me for some reason.' Ryce thought as he got up and sheathed his blade. He quickly shook his head and dismissed the thought since he needed to focus on the mission at hand. They ran down towards the next train car which Adam proceeded to slice the lock off the latch and opened up allowing Ryce and Blake to jump in with him last.

As they landed inside the train Ryce could see some faintly bright red light glowing in the dark which Ryce found extremely suspicious. "It looks like were going to be doing this the hard way." Was what Ryce heard from Adam, which he thought was a dump thing to say at this situation, before the lights began to glow brighter showing what appears to be androids. Ryce quickly put his hands on his weapon on alert as well as Adam and Blake. "Don't be so dramatic" Blake said eyeing the droids. "Wow, that was unneeded for you two." Ryce commented before he heard of a whirring sound. What he could see was a robot changed his hands into small mini guns and pointed it towards the three of them.

" _Intruder, Identify Yourself._ " At this point Ryce was getting ready for a fight but was surprise when Adam Relaxed his guard. The next thing Ryce knew was the droid getting its face full of Adam blade hilt since Adam launched it out of his sheath and into his face. Adam the proceeded to follow up by grabbing it from the air and slicing its head off and then its body.

At this point the rest of the droids looked at each other before turning their hands into blades and charging them. "Watch out!" Ryce yelled. At this point Blake was ready for them as she quickly pulled out her blade and with her speed sliced two androids that were coming at her and rejoin with Adam and Ryce. "Wow, good job there Blake." Ryce said as sliced off one of the robots arms and sliced it into two. "Less talking." She replied leaping under Adams blade intentionally making Adam a chance for him to destroy another robot while Blake took the one behind him. The three of them used the swordsmanship to cut down and to parry any incoming attacks at them.

At one point during the fight Ryce could here the sound of one of the mini guns coming to life and quickly dispatched his opponent before stepping into the line of fire. 'Let's hope Remnant Physics are different than Earths'. Ryce thought before the mini gun fired. Thankfully for him, he could quickly block the bullets from hitting any of his allies. 'Thank goodness.' Ryce thought with a sigh or relief before seeing Blake rush in ahead of him towards the direction of the Android. Ryce watched as she dashed ahead and when the whirring sound came up again Ryce was a little scared for her safety for a moment.

Luckily for Ryce and his worries she blocked all of the incoming bullets before she sliced its head off before taking out the other two behind it as well. Ryce watched as she unsheathed her blade from her sheath and dual wield her weapons, both Sheath and Blade. 'I forgot how Interesting Gambol Shroud is.' Ryce thought before deciding to enter back into combat himself.

He quickly ducked under one of the androids swings and sliced its arms off before cutting the head off, and then he switched his weapon into its pistol form shooting at two more before having to switch weapon back into its Blade form to Block one of the androids swings which he than decided it was a good idea to flick the android blade to the left and put his blade through its head and quickly pulling it back out. Ryce took a glance over at Blake and could see her fighting with grace quickly dispatching anything that stand in her way. Ryce quickly ran over to Adam as he sliced another droid in half. "Adam, we need to get out of this thing."

Adam just gave a simple nod before running over to Blake direction with Ryce right behind him. Ryce was wondering at this point how were they going to get out of this situation but luckily for them, Blake launched a Droid into the air and Adam quickly jumped using the momentum that he gain from running over and kicked the Android through a door leading into the outside. "You could't just have open the door?" Ryce commented. "It was faster." Adam responded before all three of them jumped outside.

The three of them landed outside the train and into the outside area of it where more androids came in to stop there advance. Ryce, Adam, and Blake both looked at each other before Adam said "Let's do this." and running ahead towards the droids with Blake behind him. 'These comments are unnecessary Adam!' Ryce silently yelled in his head before following as well. Blake was the first one to attack sending two droids in the air before sending them down towards the ground where Adam continue the combo before sending them flying ahead. Ryce than leaped over the two and did a slide towards the droids changing Darer **(A.N: I keep forgetting Ryces own Weapon name is! :( )** into its pistol form and shooting about three of them in the head.

At this point Blake switched with Ryce as she used the cloth on Gambol Shroud to make her weapon into a scythe like weapon that quickly cut though any droids in her reach. Adam and Ryce where now helping out Blake with her attacks as they assisted her with it. She than stuck one of the droids with Gambol Shroud and Ryce quickly followed up with it by rushing over to it and slicing part of its head before Blake finished it off by cutting it in half. Adam than charged pass the two and heading forwards attacking more droids along the way with the assistance of Ryce and Blake.

After they managed to get rid of the droids the went into another Cargo Trailer which Ryce was thankful not to have any droids waiting for them. "Man... I'm... exhausted." Ryce said between gasping for air. "Still be on alert Ryce we don't know what's going to happen next." Adam said walking over to a crate with Blake right behind him. Ryce just simply decided to wave him off and lean on some of the cargo supplies and catch his breath.

Ryce looked over to Adam and could see him opening a Crate before saying "Perfect, move up to the next car." At this point Ryce could swear he saw something on the roof at the corner of his eyes but couldn't quite make up what it is so he continued to stare at it. "Ill set the charges." Ryce heard Adam said while he was still looking up at the ceiling. "What about the crew members?" She asked with worry in her tone. "What about them" Was what Adam responded before all of them heard the sound that Ryce heard.

Ryce was still staring at it as it came down while he silently cussed in his head while Adam and Blake turn to look at it. At this point the Atlesian Knight-130s. 'Crap it's the Atlesian Knight-130s... wow i'm a huge nerd from remembering that from the RWBY wiki.' As it climbed down Black and Adam looked at each other with worry. "Adam" Blake said with slight panic. Adam couldn't respond to her seeing as it was charging up its weapons at them. 'Shit.' Was all Ryce could think before having to concentrate on dodging the oncoming plasma blast that was coming at them.

Blake managed to dodge some of them and jumped at the Knight but unfortunately for her it simply smacked her with its front sending Blake flying with her screaming in pain and her landing with a grunt. "Blake!" Ryce yelled out before charging in before the Knight could finish her and quickly interrupted it from doing so. He sliced at its leg and jumped to attack the front of it as well trying to do damage, but sadly for him as he landed the Knight moved one of its leg slamming into Ryces chest and sending him flying. "Arghh!" Ryce yelled out before hitting some crates behind him. Ryce scowled as he landed and looked up to see it aiming its guns at him.

'Oh son of a-' Ryce thought before having to quickly dodge some of its plasma shots while ignoring the pain in his chest. 'If only I had aura.' He thought before the Knight stopped shooting. Ryce could see that it was about to take a step forward which would crush Blake in the process."NO!" Ryce yelled out with slight pain trying to suppress it. Thankfully Adam managed to grab Blake and quickly went back to where Ryce was and dropping her down. "Thank goodness your safe Blake." Ryce said with a smile. "Thanks for the concern but for now we need to get out of here." Ryce was about to say something else but heard the sound of metal clinging and decided to look at the Knight. It was combing all of its Guns into one Giant Cannon and was now charging up for a blast at them. "Oh what the Fu-" Ryce almost managed to yell out before it fired at them while Adam guarded the tree of them with his Blade.

Now all three of them were launched outside and on the ground and could hear the Knight coming though the hole that they were blasted though. They all looked up at it before Adam yelled out "Buy me some time." to Ryce and Blake. "Are you sure?" Blake asked with some worry in her voice. "Just do it!" He screamed and both Blake and Ryce charged at the Knight. As the knight fired its guns at Blake and Ryce they managed to dodge out of its way and Ryce leaped forward attacking its front making it recoil a bit while Blake latched part of Gambol Shroud on at and launched herself in the air. She quickly removed and landed behind it and charged towards the legs. As she dodged another shot from the Knight she slashed at its leg and used her semblance to dodge some of its attacks.

Now Ryce decided to join in with Blake and they both attacked its leg while dodging its attacks. Unluckily for Ryce as he jumped to attach its front it turn and slammed its guns into his chest and sent him flying towards Adam making him nearly Black out. 'No... must stay... awake." He mumbled to himself as he tried to get on his knees. Ryce looked up and could see Blake had launched herself at the Knights front area and started to unload her clip into it before jumping back to where Ryce and Adam is.

Now the Knight was again combining its weapons again to make a devastating shot that they could not survive a second time. Thankfully Adam was ready for whatever he had in plan and yelled at the two of them saying "Move!" With these commands Blake grabbed onto Ryce and quickly carried him away from where Adam was. "Whats going on?" Was all Ryce could muster still being in major pain from his wounds that he had. All he could hear was the sound of the Knight firing its weapons and after that a sound of Adam. "Hehahahahaha." Was what Ryce heard before he could hear more clanking and than the sound of a Blade hitting its target.

After Blake put him down Ryce looked over to where the action was and saw that Adam had managed to destroy it in one swing of his weapons. 'This seems all to similar...' Ryce thought. For about 2 seconds he thought about it and remembered why. 'Wait Blake!' Ryce thought and looked over to his right where Blake just hopping over to the other train cart. 'So it's happening now huh?' Ryce thought as she looked back at the wounded Ryce and Adam who was now looking at her.

She simply looked at the ground and than back at Adam and said "Good Bye." and got Gambol Shroud out. Blake looked at Ryce this time and could see a small tear coming from the corner of her eyes and at that moment Ryce could tell that the words that Blake silently said to him was "I'm sorry." She than cut the Train connectors leaving Adam and Ryce behind as she was now on the train heading towards her new destination. Ryce watched with silence as her figure slowly shrank from his sight getting smaller by the passing second. Until finally she was gone and there train cart had come to a complete halt.

Ryce looked over to Adam as he still was staring out towards the direction where we last saw Blake and Ryce couldn't read his expression at all. But Ryce decided to leave it alone and look where Adam was... at where Blake had once been.

'It's starting, the time has come... for this that I just saw... Was the Black Trailer.'

 **A.N: IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY FOR YOU READERS WHO ENJOY THIS STORY!. *Clears throat* Anyway. So yeah sorry that I was extremely late for this chapter its just that i have stuff to do at school and I finally got Gmod so I've been a little bust of a lately... But i digress and here you are a new chapter for this story! I took me quite a while making this one since i had to Go back and fourth between YouTube and This page so I could make this story Cannon... and talking about the RWBY Story... RWBY VOLUME 3 IS FINALLY IN PRODUCTION! WOHHH! YEAH THE HYPE IS REAL MAN! So yeah if you haven't heard from RTX 2015 where they made a character model for Winter Schnee and Uncle Crow (Thank you for helping us Writers have an official description) so yeah there that. But since I don't have all the time in the world All I have to say now is that if you have any comment's, questions, concerns constructive criticism, Or an O.C that you would like to have mention than feel free to leave it down in the Review or P.M me it but until the next Chapter, See YA!**


	13. Extra Chapter: A Look Into The Future

Extra Chapter: A Look Into The Future

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

(? After the 1st Episode of RWBY)

Ryce was relaxing on his bed at his dorm room trying to relax after his classes when he heard a knock on his door. Sighing Ryce stood up from his bed and walked towards the door. 'It better not be Yang trying to get me to one of her "Fun Times" again.' Ryce mumbled to himself as he opened the door and to his relief it was instead Rosa. "Ah Ryce! Matthew told me you would be here, you better not be slacking off on your studies!" She said. "No, no Rosa I assure you that I'm doing whatever is in my power to not fail this school." Ryce responded rolling his eyes.

Ever since Cinder has assigned Ryce and his Team to head towards Beacon, Rosa has been more stricter to Ryce to get his work done and to perform his best at school. Apparently Rosa has always looked up to the hunters and always wished to be a student of Beacon Academy but since her village didn't have the money nor the correct education for her she couldn't attended. So Ryce actually had a respect with her, Kinda like his respect with Ruby when they first met at school when he accidentally walked in on Ruby... well lets leave that story for another time.

"Rosa did you get Ryce already, were suppose to head for special lessons now!" Ryce could hear someone yell in the hallway. "Oh yeah!" Rosa said giving a shocked face. "Ryce come on we have to go to special classes now!" She said and walked out the door. "Just my luck." Ryce muttered before following her. "What took you so long?" Said Ike with a mildly amused face. "Ike you never told me about this." Ryce said while frowning. "Well sorry, Headmaster said to tell you that but I had stuff to do!" Ike said while crossing his arms. "You do know that I'm the leader of this team right..." Ryce responded while face palming. "What ever you two now come one before were late, I'm sure Team RWBY and JNPR are already at the Headmasters Office." Rosa said breaking the argument between the two of them. "Yeah, yeah." Both Ryce and Ike said before following her towards the Professor Ozpin.

 ***A Few Minutes Later***

"Oh hey guys you here!" Ryce could hear Ruby while they were waling towards the elevator to where the Headmasters office is. "Yeah you guys took forever, Even I thought that you weren't going to make it!" Yang said following up on her sisters Sentence. "Hey I consider this early you guys, at least I don't take as long to get ready as." Ryce stopped his sentence and pointed at Weiss. "Her..." He finished. "Hey!" Weiss yelled as the others around her were giggling. "I have you know that It takes time to get me into this Perfect shape of mine!" She said while brushing her hair back with her hands. "You takes you hours to get you into perfect shape but Pyrrha over here is already a beauty with out taking forever." Ike responded which Earn him a Fist Bump with Ryce. "Both of you guys knock it off already!" Rosa said lightly punching both of there arms. "What you cant deny that Pyrrha is really beautiful, right Jaune?" Ryce said taking a sharp Glance at Jaune." Yeah Jaune, don't you think Pyrrha is Really Beautiful?" Ike also stated following up Ryces question.

Jaune and Pyrrha were now blushing and looking away from each other while Jaune was mumbling his words. 'Hehehe, this is interesting' Ryce thought to himself. All eyes were now on Jaune as he tried to talk properly, even Blake that was reading a book in the back of the group was now looking up from it to see what Jaune was about to say. "Uhh... Pyrrha is.. uh... Pyrrha is ..." Jaune mumbled. "Come one Jaune just say it already!" Nora said jumping on his back. "Fine! Pyrrha is an extremely Beautiful Girl, the most Beautiful Girl that I know!" Jaune yelled out.

After a while of silence Yang Patted him on the back. "Was that so hard!" She said with a big Grin on her face. Jaune just looked down embarrassed from what he just said, and Pyrrha was even Redder than before! 'She the most huh? What was that about Weiss than?' Ryce thought to himself before he heard the elevator door open. "Come on guys lets just go." Blake said walking in the elevator. "Welp this is going to be cramped." Ike mumbled and all three of them walked in.

 ***Inside the Headmasters Office*  
** "I see that you came." Ozpin said as the eleven teens came out of the elevator. "I think someone stepped on my foot" Ruby said as she got off. "Sorry." Ryce could barely hear Jaune say. "Anyway I have a mission for you that will require you to keep it under great secret, you think your up to the task?" Ozpin said before sipping his coffee. Ryce and the others looked around each other and with all eleven of them Nodding there heads. Than all of them looked towards Ozpin with a confident Grin and all of them said.

"Yes!"

 **A.M: HAHA! Im still alive and kicking and this story isn't in the grave yard! So sorry for the late delay I had a Huge stuff to do and Ill try to post as much as I can. But this chapter is like a little epiloge to what will happen in the future, even tho the ending of this chapter is like an ending to a Anime its NOT! There will be a bunch more action, drama, Comedy, and Romance coming your way! For anyone still reading this I thank you for sticking with me for such a long time! Anyway like always! If you have any Comments, Question, concerns, Constructive Response or an O.C please feel free to leave it in the Review of P.M me it but until next time! See YA!**

 **(P.S: VOTE FOR YANG TO WIN IN THE NEXT DEATH BATTLE. GO YANG GO!)**


	14. Chapter 9: The Trailer Trilogy (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any part of it. If I did I would be Working on Volume 3 right now.

Chapter 9: The Trailer Trilogy (Part 2)

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

(8 Months Before the Events of RWBY Volume 1)

Ryce sighed as he sat on his couch in his living room again. He was having a stressful time being Adams replacement for the time being since Adam had to do other assignment that Cinder had assign him to do. Adam had been more silent and aggressive since Blake had left the White Fang. He wouldn't usually talk during the meetings that we held and he would usually threaten anyone who would get in his path. 'So this is how he's like when Blake is gone.' Ryce thought. Ryce wondered at one point during his time watching RWBY what happen to Adam when Blake left, now he wished he hadn't. Also the reason he was sent in the first place was for him to cool off and to get him self together again. Or that is what Cinder said at least when Adam left.

While Ryce was relaxing in his couch Rosa came in from the door. "Hey Ryce how you doing?" She asked. Ryce gave a small grin to her. "I'm doing fine, i'm just thinking about some stuff." She raised her eyebrows and her ears at this response. Ryce found it a little bit cute when she did that. "Are you thinking about Blake again?" She asked. Ryce just gave a small chuckle before responding. "Kinda, why you ask Rosa?" Rosa looked at Ryce for a couple of seconds before giving a sigh. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Ryce thought before she spoke. "I... Well I just don't like Blake hanging around you and I always wonder why you usually think about her." She said this with sad eyes which didn't help Ryce since it was her "Puppy Dog" kind of eyes.

They both stayed silent for a while before Ryce responded. "I see that we have things to clear up." He said and motion her to set next to him on the couch. "Care to have a seat?" She hesitated for a bit before taking a seat next to Ryce. 'I am not going to like this conversation at all.' Rosa's eyes had a little bit of guilt to them and tears as well. "Okay now Rosa may I ask why you don't like Blake around me?" Ryce said hoping he wouldn't regret this conversation. "Well...it...uhh..." She said mumbling over her words. She stopped speaking before taking a deep breath in and answering. "Its just that I feel like you always take her side on things, that you usually support her more than me, I would see you talking with her and you would enjoy talking to her with genuine happiness and well... what about me?" She said.

Ryce was speechless. He didn't expect Rosa to say this. What he expected was something in the lines that she didn't trust her since she's a traitor to the cause and Ryce should stop worrying about her. Not 'You ignore me for Blake so what about me?' Ryce didn't even know what to say! All he could do was think on the pass and realize that he had been doing that! Whenever he was doing something with Rosa he would usually have just small talk with her about certain subjects but when Blake came in it was a whole different story. Ryce would usually see her when he was doing something and would call out to her and than after that they would have a deep discussion about something and he would usually leave the objective that he was focusing on to talk with her. 'And what did Rosa do than?' Ryce asked himself.

Ryce looked in the past and remember the small glances he would make around the room. He would usually see Rosa just doing her own thing remaining silent while Ryce and Blake talked and Ryce remember one day when he was talking to Blake he notice Rosa gave a deep and heavy sigh and wiped what Ryce thought was tears from her eyes. When Ryce asked about it to her she said "I got something in my eye." and turn away. Ryce now felt extremely guilty but Rosa continued on.

"I been living with you for about Six months now and you hardly even do anything with me, i'm starting to question if it was even a good idea to be partners with you since you seem to like Blake further than our..." She pauses for a moment before she continued. "Friendship...if you can even call it that." She said and got up and walked to the door. She open it and paused before exiting. "Think about it for me Ryce, even i'm thinking that you love Blake." She said and left.

Ryce was in silence. He had no idea about that Rosa thought that he had thought of her as worthless, maybe even useless Ryce thought. Ryce took a moment to think about what she said. He mumbled to himself "What can I do to fix this, what can I do to fix this." Over and over again. After a while he came to a conclusion. He had done wrong in the past but he did not think that Rosa was useless nor worthless. He thought of her as one of his most loyal friend and companion. Heck sometimes even more than Blake whenever Blake wasn't around. He remember the time when it was just him and Rosa in the living room. Both of them making jokes and laughing at each other with Ryces teasing her and her threats back. Heck sometimes he even thought Rosa was more amazing than Blake!

But another thing was also on Ryces mind. "Even I'm thinking that you love Blake." ' Do I love Blake?' Ryce question himself. Ryce recalled the times when he would think that Blake was amazing or beautiful whenever they talked but he also recalled the same thoughts he had with Rosa as well whenever they had time together. "Do I... Do I feel attracted to both?" and shocked his head. He would have to talk to Rosa again about this but for the time being he had plans that he was suppose to do today.

After putting on his signature Mask that Cinder had have him his 2nd day here he walked outside his room with his Regular Pure black clothing into the warehouse. He and Roman had plans to get some men for a future heist. Small time men that can easily get the job done since Ryce believed Roman was tired of doing the work by him self. As Ryce walked over doing the routine check up of the men and equipment seeing that it was all good he heard someone call out to him. It was Roman. He was walking towards Ryce with his cane and his cigar in his mouth. Ryce made a low growl at Roman since he thought of Roman to be usually annoying.

"Ryce hey buddy!" Roman said as he came to a stop in front of Ryce. "Roman, you have something to tell me?" Roman gave a weak attempted to look hurt. "Why would you think that?!" Ryce glared at him under his mask for a about three seconds before Roman gave up. "Jeez you're no fun." "Lets say that my morning wasn't pleasant." Ryce responded. "Alright than, but Cinder asked you to check out one of the new recruits that we had, you know the one that she mention to you that one time." Ryce was now interested about the subject now. "What does Cinder want me to do with him?" Ryce asked. "Oh its simple, she wants you to see how his progress is coming so far and for you to talk with him." Roman said "Why does Cinder want me to talk with him?" Ryce asked. "Beats me kid, all that I know was that he really wanted to meet you ever since she first mention your name to him." Roman said with a shrug. "Is that it?" "Yeah that's pretty much it now if you excuse me I have to prepare some stuff for the exchange for the men, your still coming right?" "Yeah, yeah i'm coming just wait for me to finish this before you just take off."

After departing with Roman he went told the guards that he had to go to the other HQ that they set up. The other HQ was set up a few months ago and that's where Cinder Usually would be since she was training the recruit. Sadly the Other HQ was set up at the other end of the docks and Ryce had to walk a good 15 minutes before reaching there. As Ryce went in to one of the side entrance to the warehouse a White Fang member saluted him on the way in. "No need for salutations." Ryce would usually say when he comes here to the guard. He usually didn't like getting saluted at since he didn't want to feel that he was above the members here. After a while of walking Ryce had mange to find his way to the training area of the warehouse that they have set up. He open the door to see a semi-massive room with padded mats on the floors and the walls with training equipment on the walls.

It was the same old same old room but now with two people Ryce immediately identified as Emerald and Neptune on the side lines as Cinder who was in the middle was fighting with the recruit. 'Good luck fighting Cinder dude.' Was what Ryce thought as he walked to the side lines where Emerald and Neptune was. "Ryce is here!" Neptune yelled out to Cinder and the recruit. Sadly for the recruit he turned to look at me and at that point Cinder quickly delivered the final blow to his gut and the recruit doubled over to his knees and started to slightly gag. "I told you many times to only concentrate on the fight and nothing else, you see what happens." Cinder said to the know fallen Teen who was know gaining his breath again.

"So Cinder I can see that the training is going rather." Ryce paused and looked at the Teen on the ground. "Splendid." Ryce finished. "Yes the training is going rather well if I do say so myself." Cinder said with a smile. "As going well you mean beating on him day after day with lots of corrections to his moves than yes." Mercury said before Emerald gave him a strong elbow to the stomach. "Anyway..." Ryce said and looked at the teen. "Since Cinder said that you wanted to see me may I ask what do you want to know?" The teen got back up and brushed the small amount of dust off of himself. "Yes, yes I do Ryce." Ryce was a bit curious about him since Ryce had a small suspicions that he was also from Earth, but than again he could be wrong. "I see that you know my name, may I ask whats yours?" Ryce asked. "The name is Ike, Ike Blaze." "So Ike like what I was saying what do you want from me?"

After Ryce said this Ike quickly answered "I want you to fight me, I don't completely trust in your strength and I also have a suspicion on you." Ryce was surprised that Ike wanted to challenge him, and apparently so was Emerald as she grabbed his head with her mouth over his hands. "Ryce! I'm sorry Ike's rudeness i'm sure he was just joking!" She said with Ike looking at her with an annoyed look. "No, no its okay." Ryce said and looked at Cinder. "So Cinder its your call, do you want Ike to fight me or not?" Cinder wasted no time in responding. "Yes, i'm sure that will prove that he is a more capable fighter than you think he is." Cinder said with a sinister smile. "Alright than." Ryce said and picked up a wooden sword from the wall of training equipment and headed towards the middle of the mat. "Come on Ike, Cinder puts a lot of faith in you, now lets see if shes right." Ryce said.

Ike got in the middle with Ryce and they both got into there stances, Ike with his fist raised and Ryce with his wooden sword in his stance. "Ready!" Mercury yelled out. Both Ryce and Ike tensed up. 'Ike must have some skills in martial arts if he's going to fight me bare handed, better watch out.' "Set!" Ryce and Ike now have both of there guards up and silence fills the air. "Fight!" Mercury yelled out and Ryce quickly did a horizontal swing at Ike who managed to duck under it and tried to do a quick jab to Ryces gut but Ryce manage to doge it. But Ike went on the attack and started to do quick jabs at him. Ryce managed to dodge them all and tried to stab at Ike. Sadly Ike grabbed onto Ryces hand when he tried to stab and Ike tried to throw him on the ground but Ryce mange to land on his feet and let go of his sword and delivered a quick jab to the side of Ike as he rolled away.

'Few that was a close one' Ryce thought as he wiped some sweat off his head. 'I have to take this fight seriously with Ike' Ike looked more annoyed than hurt at Ryces attack on him as he got into his fighter stance again since he threw away the sword. "Alright than a fist fight it is." Ryce said with a serious look in his eye. He was still wearing his Grimm mask so Ike couldn't see that Ryces true emotions. "I swear that Mask gets on my nervous." Ike said as he went on the offensive again. " He tried for a uppercut but Ryce manage to side step it and deliver a blow to Ike face and Ike quickly returned the favor by punching Ryce in the gut. 'Tch, that was more painful than expected.' Ryce thought as his gut was now in pain. 'I got to finish this quick' Ryce thought as he dodged another one of Ike's attacks. After that he managed to grab Ike's arm and delivered a blow to his face. Normally Ryce would let go and tell him to run before he gets hurt but seeing that Ike could take the punishment Ryce continued to repeatedly deliver heavy blows on his face and gut as Ike tried to get out which Ryce didn't allow. Ryce could see the anger Ike had in his eyes.

"Enough of this!" Ike yelled out and clenched his fist while Ryce was flung backwards by some kind of force. "Great what now?" Ryce asked as he quickly got up. To his surprise Ike was now glowing with a dark red aura around him and both his eyes shining in both Red and Blue. 'This seems like... like Yang's semblance!' Ryce thought. Sadly Ryce was to busy being stunned that Ryce had manage to get a solid hit on his gut again and kept on repeatedly doing. "Gah!" Ryce yelled before Ike grabbed his neck and delivered a blow to Ryces face launching him backwards all the way to the padded mats which manage to make a loud bang as well as making a human size print against the mat. Ryce was now on the floor wincing in pain before he put on a smile again. "Heha-Hehahahaha!" Ryce laughed on the ground. Ike looked at Ryce as he got up with a neutral face and got back to his stance. "Ike I see that you used your semblance against me and it is a nice one indeed but I haven't even used mine yet." Ryce said with a sinister smile and got to this feet. "Ready for round two Ike?" Ryce said with a wicked smile.

Ike growled a bit and both Ryce and Ike were both about to go at it again when Cinder yelled "Enough you two, I don't want this entire base to be a pile of ruble with your fight." Ryce gave a small grunt before lowering his fist and Ike doing the same later. "Ryce I did tell you about what would happen if you would to use your semblance..." Cinder said. "Yeah, yeah, I know but I was going to only use it for a few seconds." Ryce responded and gave a sigh while placing his hand on his stomach. "Now Ike I never sent you on a mission before haven't I?" Ike looked at Cinder confused but answered "Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Cinder gave a small smile "Oh its simple." She said and turned to Ryce "Ryce I want you to take him on your mission with Roman to hire some...pawns.." She said.

 **(30 Minutes later)**

"Well here we are, Juniors club!" Roman said as we walked in. "We can see that." Ike said "What Ike said." Ryce also commented. After what Cinder requested, more like demanded Ryce would say, Ike and Ryce both walked to the main HQ and they managed to have some time to talk. Ike asked Ryce if he was from earth and Ryce said yes and from there they were discussing theory about why there here and how they managed to get here. After meeting up with Roman, who only gave a slight comment about Ike, they both went to Juniors club talking about what they would do. "Ike, Ryce why don't you both have a drink while I settle the deal with Junior." Roman said as Junior walked up to him. Ryce and Ike went to the bar and sat down with Ryce asking "So Ike, have you ever drank alcohol before?" Ike looked at Ryce with a surprised face. "No, I never had and I never will!" Ryce gave a small laugh. "Yeah neither have I." Ryce said before the bartender came and asked what they both wanted. Ryce just took whatever they had that was similar to soda and Ike did the same. "Oh by the way Ryce I have a question." Ike asked. Ryce raised his eyebrows, which can still not be seen due to his mask, to this question. "Go ahead!" Ryce said while removing the mask just barely to have his drink.

"You have a partner named Rosa right?" Ike asked. Ryce stopped dead in his movement to what Ike asked and sighed. "Yeah,that's my partner alright." Ryce responded. "Hmmm...Just asking since I saw her today before I was training with Cinder, she had tears streaming down her face and when I would ask her whats wrong all she would respond was Partner Problems." Ryce now wanted to just let himself drown in the noise of music but decided that the course of action would be pointless. "Yeah I'm going to have to have a talk to fix up some...problems between us two." Ryce said with sadness in his voice. Ike was about to say something but Roman cut them him off. "I'm done with the deal you guys want to go or hang out here?" "I still need to talk with Ike so we will stay here." Ryce said instantly, but in reality it was much different. Roman gave a small shrug. "Okay than, just don't get wasted here." Roman said and walked out leaving Ike and Ryce, or at least for a few seconds before Junior came to sit with us with his two female body guards.

"So you two with Roman and the Fang?" He asked us. "Yes, yes we are." Ryce said before getting a spare mask that Roman gave to Ryce to give to Ike. Outside Ike had refused it but Roman warned him about not being to be able to step outside without getting targeted by law enforcement so reluctantly Ike said he would wear it if needed. When Ryce gave it to Ike, Ike grumbled for a bit before putting it on, his mask had flame patterns on both sides of his mask. "I see that you guys favor secrets." Junior said. Before Ike could respond. A blond hair girl came to his next to him and Junior waved off his two body guards. "I see that you got company." Ryce said and Junior gave him a slight glare.

Me and Ike were paying close attention with Ryce hearing Ike say "That's Yang." Silently to him and Ryce responding "I know now keep quiet!" Yang came to the counter and said "Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas." Junior looked over to Yang and said "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blonde?" Yang gave a small giggle and faced Junior "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" "So you know who I am."Junior responded. "You got a name, sweetheart?" Yang gave a smile "Heh, yes Junior I got several but instead of sweetheart." She said and started to point at him and slowly put her fingers down. "You can call me sir." She finished and strongly grabbed at Juniors...Private parts. Junior instantly bend over in pain yelping while Ryce and Ike winced in pain.

"People say you know everything." Yang said before pulling out her scroll. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." Yang said showing Junior a picture but from what Ryce can see it was a picture of a girl with long black hair and black clothing. "I never seen her before. I swear!" Junior said still in pain. "Excuse me?!" Yang said and grabbed even harder on that spot which made Ryce and Ike wince even more than before. Junior yelped more with pain and said "I swear, Sir!" At this point Juniors men came rushing from around the club to where Yang and Junior were at. "Hmm, looks we have an audience." Yang said still holding on. "This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." Still in pain Junior managed to say "Listen, blonde, sir! If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"He said still in pain. Luckily for Junior, Yang let go and Junior gave a sigh of relief and said "You'll pay for that."

While walking away from the counter where Ryce and Ike were at and towards the center of the dance floor. Yang followed Junior saying "Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive!" When they got to the dance floor Yang was just walking naturally while saying "Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" Junior turned around a bit surprised and confused with just a "Huh?" as his response. Yang gave a small giggle while Junior still confused just said "Okay." Yang than slightly bend down closing her eyes for a kiss while Junior lean in forward to kiss her but as he was near to kissing Yang, Yang punched Junior and sent him launching through the air with an "Ahh!" and smashed through a glass pillar. Which Ryce gave a smile under his mask and looked at Ike who was nodding approvingly at Yang. As Junior hit the the bar counter his head was spinning while all he said was "Ugh" Before a bottle came and smacked him in the head knocking him out cold.

At this point the rest of Junior men all faced Yang as Yang activated her Ember Celica and loaded pumped it with her shotgun shells. At this point Juniors men all charged at Yang and before she reached him she managed to launch her self into the air and with a grin and a fire punch she launched a shock wave that send all of Juniors men away. They all landed with a thud and got back up to face Yang as she stared at them. "Well I feel sorry for them." Ryce said and Ike giving a small laugh to it. She than jumped into the air and kicked a guard strait in the head to the ground and than she pulled an upper cut on one of the guards and kicks to another guard. The other guards than rushed at her but Yang used her Ember Celica and punched a guard away and swiped one guards knees off the ground which than she uppercut him in the air and punched him back to the ground. Yang than ran off one of the guards chest and kicked another one in the chest and punched the nearest guard in the gut and in the air. The other guards than came running at her but Yang used the momentum of her shotgun gauntlets and propelled herself to one of the guard and kicked him, the other guard managed to get a swipe in but Yang caught the blade and delivered a blow to his face and pulled off a combo to send him flying through another glass pillar.

Another guard got a swipe in and Yang blocked it and delivered a series of blows to him and sent him flying. At this point the D.J with the a bear mask got a fully automatic and started shooting at Yang, but Yang managed to dodge all of the bullets and using Ember Celica she launched herself up into the air to the D.J and kicked him to the back of the wall, slammed his head on the setup and sent him launching towards the center of the club. "So Ike what do you think about seeing this up close and personal and fight Yang?" Ryce asked. "What?!"Ike responded. "Why should we?!" "Were in the White Fang and all so we gotta do something for Junior or we loose his contact permanently." Ryce responded and added "And plus than Junior would owe us a small favor." Ike growled and said "Fine." Ryce gave a smile. "Good just go on my signal." Ryce said and resumed watching the fight between Yang, Melanie, and Miltia where Yang just finished off Melanie.

"All right Ike lets go!" Ryce said and ran over to where Junior was where he had his personal weapon. "I see that you two are going to help me, could of done it sooner." Junior said with a grumble. "Hey we just wanted to relax a bit before fighting."Ryce said before the lights turned on the three of them and Yang's attention on the three of them. "You're going to pay for this." Junior said and motion his head towards Yang. "I don't take orders from you Junior." Ryce and Ike said at the same time before they both charged at Yang. As we charged Junior fired his missile launcher behind us which made Yang have to dodge the attacks while Ryce and Ike go in for the attack. Ryce sliced upwards making Yang do a back flip to dodge Ryces strike while Ike came next with his dual swords and started to attack Yang. Ike gave Yang a hard time as Yang was only blocking and dodging not being able to land a strike in at Ike, at the same time Ike and Ryce were switching out attacking Yang to keep her from getting used to there fighting style. At one point she managed to land a blow at Ike which launched him away and Yang focused on Ryce. Yang Unleashed her beat down to Ryce as Ryce tried to dodge them but only dodge most of them. Near the end she had managed to parry Darer and landed a gut shot and activated Ember Celica Which launched Ryce away to the sides. "Ow."Ryce said as he got up from rolling around the floor with Ike right next to him stretching his arms. "Man, Yang is lucky we aren't using our semblance on her." Ike said with an amusing tone. "Yep, she is quite lucky is she." Ryce said and watched Yang fight Junior.

Now since Junior had a clear shot at Yang Junior fired his missiles at Yang but she dodge and made some detonate using her shotgun gauntlets. Seeing that his attacks wasn't working he changed his launcher to a baseball bat type of weapon and charged at Yang. Junior swung at Yang who managed to block but later it broke her guard and with a single swing he managed to launch Yang into a Glass area which shattered. Junior gave a confident smile but Yang got back up with an aura of fire around her. With a laugh she punched her fist together and with a aura of fire she charged Junior who tried to launch more missile at her but Yang dodge and when Junior tried to hit her with the bat form of his weapon she dodge and she delivered a series of Blows to Junior with her last blow managed to destroy Juniors weapon and send him launching away. He managed to get up and look at his weapon and frowned but later grinned when he saw he took a piece of Yang's hair.

'I know Ike is not going to follow me to this battle but I wonder." Ryce thought and charged to attack Yang who just launched a force destroying the things around her. Right when Yang was about to hit Junior Ryce intercepted her punch and delivered his series of slashes to Yang and with a final attack launched Yang Back to where she was before. Ryce gave a small smile and quickly ran to Ike and said "We need to go now!" Ike quickly followed and asked while running "Why did you do that!" to Ryce. Ryce had a huge smile on his face when he showed Ike a strain of Blond hair that he had in his hand. "YOU TOOK YANG'S HAIR!" Ike yelled out loud. "Yep! And we better run before we get to involved in this fight and blow our cover!" Ryce said laughing like a mad man after wards.

Now Ike and Ryce were at the front of club climbing onto the roof when Junior got launched through the window and landed on the ground right in front of a certain girl. Yang than jumped from the window and landed on the ground. "Yang, is that you?"Ruby said to her sister. "Oh! Hey sis!" She said her eyes that was previously red turning back to original. "What are you doing here?!" After a few seconds Yang sighed and said "It's a long story" To Ruby.

"To long indeed!" Ryce yelled out as Yang finished her sentence. Yang and Ruby looked up to where Ryce and Ike is. Ryce could hear Ike silently cursing at him but Ryce continued anyway. "Yang are those friends of yours?" Ruby asked as her hands slowly head towards her weapon. "No, don't you two work for junior?" Yang called out readying Ember Celica. "Nah, we just needed Junior for something but we work for the Fang." Ryce said. "The Fang?" Ruby asked. "Yes the Fang Ruby." Ryce called out. Ruby looked surprised at the sound of her name. "Hey! How do you know my name?!" Ruby yelled. "Better start explaining." Yang said getting ready to launch to them. "Well you'll see later."Ryce said "Oh! And before I leave here Yang I think this is yours." Ryce said and threw the pieces of Yang's hair back at her. Yang and Ruby looked at the hair slowly falling while Ryce silently said to Ike "Run Ike RUN!" and ran with Ike behind them.

Ryce and Ike ran continuously until they were in the safe zone. "Ryce..." Ike said between gasps of air. "You...are...crazy..." Ryce started to laugh. "Yeah I know I am." Ryce said. "Come on lets head back to HQ, after all we probably going to see Ruby and the rest soon at beacon."

 **A.N:Yes,yes I know I was gone for a long time and that's my bad! So yeah for those who enjoy this story its my bad but don't worry! This time I'll actually start to either post one chapter every week or one chapter every two week. BUT ANYWAY, I decided to add a lot more to this chapter and ill try to continue to do it still tho it takes a lot of time, and yes i'm adding drama this story so yeah... expect more of that for Rose,Blake, and Ryce! And others as well! Anyway if you have any comments, questions, constructive working, a collaboration request, or an O.C you would like to submit please P.M me or leave it in the chat! Anyway until next time! See ya!**

 **(And yes i'm doing a Christmas special.)**

 **(And yes there are two Rosa's since I'm an Idiot but hey! People can have the same names in the world cant they!)**


	15. Chapter 10: The Trailer Trilogy (Part 3)

Chapter 10: The Trailer Trilogy (Part 3)

Draxl Franzen 3rd P.O.V

(4 Months Before The Events of RWBY Volume 1)

Draxl just finished his class with Professor Oobleck and was walking with his team to where the cafeteria was. "So Draxl can I have your Lunch?" Max asked him. "I said it before and i'll say it again, NO!" Max responded. "Why do you even try Max?" Jane asked. Jane was Draxl's partner and was actually a very good teammate. They met when Ozpin was doing the "Initiation" that they had. Max was not prepared to get launched into the air and was lucky that he didn't die, but luckily for Draxl he managed to stumble upon Jane and they managed to get a Knight Piece. Jane also looked beautiful with her flowing cinnamon colored hair, her Light brown eyes, and her figure."Tch, why are you always so stingy with your lunches Draxl?" Max asked. "Its because you keep on asking him for it you dolt!" Velena said. Now Velena was Max's Partner and there first meeting wasn't that smooth like Draxl's and Jane's. They first met when Max accidentally launched a Ursa at her and she had to dodge it which got irritated. Max's personality didn't help as well. He would shrug and half heartily apologize which got her even more irritated and she started to call him more "interesting" names. Velena looks was also beautiful as well. Like a Harsh Winter yet has a beautiful sight to it. She had Silver hair with going down to her back and had a white head band on. With her Cold white eyes which kind of freaked out Draxl sometimes.

As Draxl and his Team, Team DVJM, was heading towards the cafeteria and they got there food and sat down. "So our First year is about to finish guy's."Draxl mentioned when everyone was in their seats. "Yeah, been an interesting year in Beacon hasn't it?" Jane added in. "Eh, I know next year it's going to be more exciting than this year." Max also added. "How can it get more exciting than this?!" Velena asked Max. Max gave a small grin to this. "Simple Sweet Heart the Vytal Festival is next year and were going to win it!" Max finished and winked at Velena. "Don't you call me sweet heart!" She would yell back and look away with Max giving a shrug. "Yeah but we still have some problems that me and Max have to fix so I know that i'm not going to be bored in a long time." Draxl said. "There you go again, always saying you two have stuff to do yet never telling me or Jane." Velena said. "Don't worry we'll tell you at one point, but for now were just doing some boring refreshing right now." Draxl responded. "At least let us help you guys!" Jane said. Draxl felt a bit of sadness that he couldn't let them in just yet.

In reality Max was slightly right about research, but they were researching the White Fang and it's member's. Max also explained that they were in the show called RWBY which Draxl did watch but didn't knew until he met Max. So after there Initiation Max and him were discussing plans about what to do with the White Fang. They knew where they were going to strike and they planned to stop them, but Draxl also wanted to know about the other teen that he fought last year. He had a feeling that he was from earth but he needed to find out. "Sorry Jane like Max said, later." Jane gave a sigh and looked away. "I understand." She said. 'Oh come on don't be so sad!' Draxl yelled at himself in his head. "My, my, Draxl." Max said and looked at Velena. Velena looked at Max and to Draxl and sighed. She than got up went over to Draxl and started dragging him away. "Need to borrow him for a second!" Velena would say and she dragged him away.

"Draxl did you really make Jane sad you IDIOT!" She said and gave Draxl a smack to the back of his head. "OW! Hey i'm sorry but I cant involve you with this!" Draxl said slightly scowling. "Whatever your reason it better be a good one when you do tell us it!" Velena said. After that it was a few seconds of silence before Velena went into her pockets and pullet out two pieces of papers. "What are those?" Draxl asked. "It's a concert ticket that I bought that was suppose to be for me and... someone else but now I'm giving it to you." Velena said. 'Who's this someone?" Draxl thought and took the tickets. "Take Jane over there and cheer her up." Velena said. "Ah... I see." Draxl said and stared at the tickets. "I might as well." He said while reading it. 'Schnee Family Concert.' Draxl read in his mind. 'Wait, Schnee!' Draxl thought realizing what the last name was. "Oh by the way the concert starts tonight at 9:00 at night so you better go and tell her to be prepared, also wear something formal." Velena said and walked back to the cafeteria. 'Now I feel sad that I lied about my age to them.' He said and followed.

 **(Max 'Mix' Jem 3rd P.O.V)**

 **(Right when Velena Took Draxl Away.)**

"So you feeling alright there?" Max said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Jane would usually talk with Draxl so sometimes Max felt a little weird sometimes if it was them two alone, but he would occasionally have a conversation with her here and there. "Yeah...just fine." Jane responded still looking down. Max sighed and thought 'It's always the innocent one's that are sometimes the most hard to deal with.' "Psh, if you were fine you would be looking directly in my eye with a smile." Max said. Jane remained silent and than it was awkward silence. 'Why does she always get put down easily.' Max thought. This wasn't the first time she was sad. Usually when someone wouldn't trust her with something or was keeping a secret on her she would always think negative thoughts and put's herself down and it would take a few days to cheer her up but sometimes she would get sad for a whole month if it had something to do with Draxl. One time Draxl and Max was talking about The Fang and about what to do when Jane and Velena walked in their Dorm. Draxl immediately told a lie when Jane asked what they were doing, but Max guess she knew better because after Draxl responded she had a sad look and went straight to bed or at least that what Max thought.

"Max... can I ask you something." Jane said breaking the silence. "Sure thing!" Max said with a smile while silently panicking about what she was going to say. "We been a Team for about a year now but... why is it that you and Draxl don't trust me." She said with a slight tear which she quickly wiped away. "Hey! It's not like we don't Trust you! It's just that this stuff is very...personal." Max said. "But why would Draxl immediately avoid the question when I would talk to him about this subject or just say later?" Jane said. "Well why don't you ask him yourself." Max said and pointed at Draxl who was coming back with Velena. "I feel sorry for this 14 year old guy." Max thought to himself.

 **(Draxl Franzen P.O.V 3rd Person)**

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

Draxl was waiting in the city where he and Jane were suppose to meet. He had awkwardly pulled Jane aside and had invited her but luckily for him she agreed. Draxl was thinking about his past on earth when he Heard Jane. "Hey Draxl." She said. "Oh, Hey J...a...n...e." Draxl slowly said as he turned around to find Jane in a black one piece dress, black high heels, her hair flowing from her back and with her make up. 'Amazing.' Draxl thought before he realized that he was staring. "Is something wrong with my dress?" She asked looking down at her dress checking if something was wrong. "No there's nothing wrong with it." Draxl said trying not to stare again while also fixing his own suit that Velena gave him. "So should we get going?" He asked. "Sure."

After a few minutes of walking they managed to get to the a Grand auditorium where both men and woman were dressed in formal clothing. 'These guys must be rich people.' Draxl thought while walking to the front entrance. "There must be a lot of people here isn't there." Jane asked. "Yep, by the guess of it there from the upper class who are familiar with the Schnee Dust Company." Draxl responded. "Well we better get inside now quickly." Jane said and they both walked in the front entrance together. The main room was enormously beautiful. There was a crystal chandelier on the roof with beautiful sculptures and paintings around the room with more people talking. 'This is too grand for me.' Draxl thought but continue to walk with Jane. "It's Beautiful in here!" Jane said and she gave a smile which made Draxl a little relived that she wasn't that sad. "Yeah it is isn't it." He said and gave her a light bump to her arm. She gave a smile to him and they walked into the concert hall where some of the seats were already occupied by some guest.

As Draxl and Jane took a seat Draxl asked "So you want to know why I can't tell you me and Max's plan?" She nodded her head and Draxl continued. "Well, the reason why I don't usually tell you is because me and Max is doing something very daring, something that might change the history of Vale and I can't tell you since it's not the time yet, but don't get me wrong I trust you Jane but I just can't tell you now." Draxl said rubbing the back of his head. 'I hope I said that good.' He said since he had almost zero experience about making up. "It's fine Draxl I'll trust you." Jane responded. "Ill trust that what you're doing is just and good and that you will let me help you later down the road." She finished. "Thank you." Draxl said with a smile which she returned with a smile of her own. The Concert hall than went dark with people who were previously talking in the main lobby now going in. "The concert is about to start." Jane said and both Jane and him went silence as it was starting.

A few minutes later after some performances have gone by with Jane and Draxl clapping to each and everyone of them something caught Draxl's eye. It was two men in tuxedos walking towards the side entrance. Sadly it was too dark for him to see there faces so he couldn't remember who they were in the future. 'Now where are those two going in the middle of this?' He thought to himself and turned to Jane saying "Hey Jane i'm going to be gone for a bit I need to check something out." He whispered to her with a smile. "Sure." She said and smiled back. Draxl crept around the back room hugging the walls while following them from a distance until they disappeared into the side entrance. 'Better hurry up.' He thought and went faster.

After going through the side doors he was in a corridor going left to right, but luckily for him he spotted them going left and around the corner. Draxl jogged as silently as he could until he reached the corner and he peaked around the corner. He saw them somehow manage to get into the "Staff Only" room and Draxl quickly followed them with him reaching the door right before it closed. 'That was close.' He thought before proceeding. There was more hallway in front of them with the two men in tuxedos now entering one of the rooms to the right. Draxl followed them and as he slowly approached the door he could hear two voices in there. "Okay i'm getting the Data just give me a second okay?" One of them said. The other remained silent. 'What are they talking about?' Draxl thought deciding on his options. He had no weapons since he left them at Beacon, the only back up was Jane who he wanted her to enjoy the Concert still.

Draxl thought about retreating but before he can decided the door open on his face and he feel to the floor holding to his face. "Argh!" Draxl cried. "You again!" He heard that familiar voice that he encountered last year. Draxl looked up to see the same mask the person wore last year and with his deep voice he said. "Why don't you learn to give up you British." He said. Draxl quickly got to his feet and scowled. "You again, I have some question's for you!" Draxl said. "He, sorry but..." The deep voice said before delivering a punch to his chest which Draxl barely managed to block. "Dame you." Draxl muttered and delivered a high kick which the masked man easily blocked and grabbed his leg and threw him to the wall next to him. "I don't have time for you!" He said before yelling at the door he was previously in. "Is it finished?!" The other voice that he heard answered " Yeah, the plans for the prototype of the new military model is finished. 'New military models?' Draxl thought before getting up again.

"You won't be going anywhere." Draxl said to the masked man with the deep voice. "Fine by me." He said and threw three quick punches to his gut that Draxl didn't even see it coming. He doubled over on his gut while the masked man threw a grabbed his head and delivered three knees to his face and after that delivering a right hook to his face dropping Draxl on the floor. 'Dame it!' Draxl silently yelled in his head with rage. Draxl's nose was now bleeding and his gut was still in pain and he was on his knees. "Dude let's get out of here!" The masked man partner said. "Agreed, also before I go." The masked man said before going on his knees to go eye to eye level with him. "It seems that history has repeated itself American won against Great Britain, and the same now, me and American standing victoriously over you a Brit." He said which got Draxl more mad. "You Yankee son of a -" Draxl was interrupted with a sound of an arrow shooting past his head and hitting the man in his shoulders making him back up. "That stings." The masked man said and looked at his new attack with Draxl doing the same.

It was Jane with a Aura Bow. 'Her semblance.' Draxl thought with glee. Jane's semblance was that she can make any weapon that she once wielded artificially with the aura that she has. It wasn't as strong or effective as the original weapon but it still hurt quite a bit Draxl once learned in a practice match. "Get away from him." She said in a calm tone which made her sound deadly. "Hmmm... I see that you made some friends." The masked man said with his partner now at his side. Draxl managed to get to his feet with his fist in the air. "Two on Two let's go." He said but was stopped with the masked man saying "Sorry kid, but me and my partner here have to go." He finished with a chuckle and his partner stepped forward and threw a bunch of pellets on the ground which exploded into smoke.

"Dame it!" Draxl said and ran through the smoke with Jane yelling at Draxl to wait, but as he emerged through the other end of the smoke there was no one there. "And he escapes again." He said scowling before going back to Jane. "So how did you know where I was?" He asked. "I was worried since you were gone for a long time so I managed to locate you with your scroll. Draxl glanced down to his pockets to where his scroll was and back to Jane. "That explains it." He said. "So are YOU going to explain what happened here?" She said. After a few seconds Draxl sighed and said "I have a lot to explain."

"WHO ARE YOU TWO!" Draxl heard someone yelled at them which made him slightly jump in the air. He turned around to see a girl with white hair that was in a pony tail, a white "Battle dress." with a rapier at her side with a scar on her eye. 'OH NO HER.' Draxl silently said in his mind as the girl glared at them. "I demanded an explanation." Weiss demanded. 'And now I have A LOT to explain now.' Draxl thought.

 **(Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person)**

"Well that was unexpected." Ryce said as he to Ike as they both were walking the streets back to HQ after the heist at the Schnee concert. "Which one, Weiss beating the aura filled knight armor quicker than expected which gave us less time, or one of your old buddies from Britain discovering us." Ike responded clearly not happy with the situation. Both Ryce and Ike before the heist were in the Staff Only area before scouting it out but Weiss Schnee had Managed to find them. " I thought that they would last longer!" Ryce said as he raised his hand in surrender. "How did you even activate them, I mean we just did the White Trailer there!" Ike said. "I think they just responded to my aura." Ryce said looking down at his hands. Ike Sighed. "Well let's hurry up back to base before Cinder kills me." Ike said and started to Run."Hey wait up!" Ryce said as they both ran back to HQ.

 **A.N: And another chapter done! a shorter one than last time but hey! I was short on Ideas on this one! But anyway after this is the Red Trailer which is the last one before the big sequence at Beacon! (And me getting rid of the " # of months before..." which is quite sad.) but anyway that was the White Trailer done! If you have any Comments, question, concerns, Constructive comments, or any O.C you would like to add in this story feel free to put it in the review or message me using the P.M! Anyway until next time, see ya! (*Salutes*)**


	16. Special Chapter: There are others Beast

**A.N: I have no excuse why I'm late... anyway special chapter time. (Which should of been done last year... *Sigh*)**

Special Chapter: Grimm aren't the only monster

Jarred Fliz P.O.V 3rd Person

(3 Months before the events of RWBY Volume 1)

'I'm tired of this world.' Jarred thought as he walked down an alley way on one of his "Jobs". Jarred Fliz was trouble maker ever since he was little always getting into many fights in the past. When he was little he was given to an orphanage and a few days later he burnt it to the ground smiling with glee as he watch the kids try to run and the adults trying to save them. Ever since that day he had been on the streets looking for whatever cash he could get on. He would usually get them the only way he knew how, fighting, he mugged other adults for what cash they had and any other people he seemed a easy catch. After a while he decided to join a gang in his neighborhood and started working for them. He worked his way from the bottom to the right hand position in two years and now he was eighteen going to one of his "Jobs" that he would usually do. The leader of his gang taught him more things about fighting and intimidating other to do his deed.

As he arrived at his destination two men were chatting away until they noticed Jarred. One of them were a tough looking man wearing average clothes and the other wore a baggy jeans and a muscle shirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing here kid?" one of them asked as the other looked on with annoyance. Jarred smiled and started walking to them with his hands in his pockets saying "Oh? And what would you do if I don't?" The tough looking guy than started walking up to him and said "This!" and swung his fist at Jarred. Jarred caught his fist and dragged him closer to him tripping him to the ground. 'So predictable.' Jarred said with a yawn. He than got the mans whole arm and snapped it dislocating his arm. "Ahhhhhh! You son of a Bi-" The man was about to say but was punched by Jarred in the face hard knocking him out cold.

Jarred than turned towards the other man and said "So you want to hand over what you got there?" and pointed towards where a brief case was. "You bastard!" The man said and pulled out a switch blade. 'So boring.' Jarred said as he put his hands in his pocket again and getting out his brass knuckles which was a gift from his boss, and put them on both of his fist. "I'll finish you off now." He said and as the man charged in and trusted his blade trying to stab Jarred, Jarred side step and threw a punch to his face causing the man to drop the knife and grab his face cussing in the process. "I thought this was going to be funner." Jarred said and threw a punch to the mans gut causing him to go on his knees, than Jarred finished it off by kneeing him in the face and delivering several punches to the mans face.

"This is no longer fun." Jarred said and started to think of the past. Of "Him" Max Mix Jem was the name and he would never forget it. During one of his jobs he had encountered Max and the two fought. Jarred thought that the fight would be easy and quick but sadly Max was more than easy. The two fought a hard fight but in the end Max won against Jarred and ran with the target that his job was suppose to take out. That was the first time that Jarred had failed a mission and lost a fight and he would never forget that day when he woke up realizing that he lost the fight and the job and with pure rage screamed in the sky hoping for the day he would meet Max again and defeat him, than slowly torture him until he died while Jarred would listen on as Max cried in desperation and pain.

As he finished he looked examined his clothing to see if there was any blood on him. He was wearing a black shirt with a blood design on it, ripped blue jeans with chains, a leather jacket, spiky brown hair, and block shoes and lucky for Jarred he didn't have any blood on him. He sighed and grabbed the brief case and started to walk away until he heard a voice behind him. "He will do." and before he could react and turn he got slammed by something on the back of his head and he black out and fell to the ground.

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

"Another one? I swear that more and more of theses guys keep on showing up." Jarred heard while his eyes were still closed. He than opened his eyes that two men was looking over him, one in pure dark clothing and a weird looking mask that had red patterns on it and the other who had Almost pure black with red patterns on it and a flame mask. "Dude, why do I have to dress like you and wear this dame mask?" The one of the Flame mask said. "Because it's necessary for theses types of situations." The other one said. As the two continued to argue on Jarred looked around and discovered that he was in a room with one table in the middle separating him and the other two, a single light bulb swing around on top, a chair which he was tied to, a one way window Jarred guessed, and a door. 'I'll kill theses bastards.' Jarred thought before the person in the weird masked noticed him awake.

"Ah, I see that your back with us." The person in the weird mask said. "Let me introduce ourselves I'm Ryce, Ryce Savel and this is my partner Ike, Ike Blaze." "Sup." The person with the flame masked said which Jarred assumed with Ike. "I don't give a shit about what your names are now tell me where I am before you both regret this decision in your life." Jarred said with a snarl. "Hmm, you're a rude one aren't you." Ryce said looking at him. "I can be worse if you want!" Jarred said and started laughing. "Uhh... Okay... Ike want to start with the question?" Ike who was not moving twitch a little and said "Ah yeah sure." 'I hate there dame mask.' Jarred thought while Ike came forward to the table. "So where did you come from?" He asked.

"I live in California, San Diego, that's all your getting from me." Jarred said. "Wait you're from Cali?" Ike asked with Ryce staring at Jarred. "Yeah, what you bastards never been to America?" Jarred asked. "No were from there it's just that were not on Earth anymore." Ryce said rubbing the back of his neck. Now Jarred thought that these two was full of crap and said "Ha, yeah were on mars." He said. "No I'm serious look." Ryce said and took out his sword that he had which Jarred thought to be dumb, and sliced the table in half with one stroke. Jarred was silent for a while with Ike saying "Yeah that's one way to show it."

After a while of explaining to Jarred about there circumstances Jarred said "So were no longer on earth at all." Both Ike and Ryce nodded at him. "And you were in a show called R.W.B.Y and have special... Semblance using Aura." They both nodded again. "Hmm I wonder." He thought and with one forceful tough he snapped the ropes that was restricting him to the chair like it was nothing. "Hey buddy." Ryce said getting tense. "Now don't do anything stupid." Ike said. Jarred just smiled.

The next moment Jarred grabbed Ryce and Ike before they had time to react and threw them out the window and down the catwalk. "Shit!" They both screamed at they both fell to the hard concrete on the first floor. Jarred than realized that he was in a warehouse and it was filled with armed people with those weird... "Grimm mask" as Ryce had said it. "I'll kill you all!" He said with a smile and when the other "White Fang" members as Ike had said picked up there blades and charged Jarred smiled with Glee and charged at them. He disarmed one of them and slammed him with the butt of the blade causing him to fall and he would of finished him off but was grabbed from behind and was thrown down off the catwalk before he could.

When he landed on the ground his body was in pain but he laughed more and got up and was surprised to see Ryce was on the catwalk. "I thought I killed you." He said. "I'm not easily killed." Ryce responded in a serious voice and dropped down on the catwalk to the ground where he was. "Members of the Fang! Ryce yelled. "Do not engage him, Me and Ike will subdue him." He said raising his fist. Jarred looked behind him and could see Ike doing the same. 'This is going to be fun.' He said with a sinister smile and dropped the weapon he had on.

Jarred was having the time of his life as he threw Ryce over his shoulder and chocked slammed Ike to the ground before Ryce got behind him chocking him out. "That won't work on me!" Jarred said and with his elbow threw it into Ryce's gut causing him to gasp and let go which Jarred than turned and punched him in the gut causing Ryce to double over and Jarred Kneed him in the head causing him to stumble back and fall. Jarred than received a blow to the back of the head and with a wince he turned and blocked another punch to the gut by Ike and kicked him away. Surprisingly Ryce was already on his back delivering punches to his face and Jarred screaming with rage and glee. As Jarred tried to get Ryce off his back Ike who Jarred was surprised to see back and fighting so quickly deliver blow after blow to his chest. "GET OFF!" Jarred yelled and threw Ryce over his shoulder into Ike and they both went flying away.

Jarred was now gasping for air as Ryce and Ike got up off each other looking like nothing happened to them. 'How the hell?' Jarred thought and was now in pure rage. "THAT'S IT!" Jarred yelled and screamed as loud as he could in rage. He noticed that his vision was now turning to Red and also he felt that an "Aura" was surrounding him. "I got you now." Jarred said with a smile and with surprising speed he got Ryce and Ike and slammed them into the wall causing a whole to where it was. Jarred than threw them Ike to the ground who grunted and got Ryce and threw him in the air and with one high jump he slammed Ryce back to the ground leaving a crater where Ryce got slammed. When Jarred was back on the ground he could hear Ike yell "Enough!"

When he turned to see Ike he could see that he was similar to him with aura, except that it was blue and red and his eyes were also glowing blue and red. "Agreed." Jarred heard Ryce said and when he turned to Ryce he could see him getting out out of the Rubble with a Black Aura surrounding him while Ryce had his head down preventing him to see his face. "Finally, Finally a good fight!" Jarred yelled and started to think of the many way's he could kill the two. "You're a sick bastard did you know that?" Ike said slowly walking over to Jarred. "I'm more than a Sick Bas-Gah!" Jarred said as he felt that something had punched him in the back. He tried to turn but Ryce deliver a quick blow to his head over and over again and with one more final punch made Jarred fly over to Ike who, with a flaming kick, kicked Ike back to Ryce where Ryce than punched him in the gut and slammed him towards the ground.

With Ryce putting his knee on Jarred's neck Jarred looked to Ryce's face and was surprised to see his expression. He was wide eyed and his face was smiling with glee and he was silently laughing to himself. The same face and action that Jarred would use when he was in a fight and was about to kill his opponent. Jarred smiled at Ryce and said "Were not so different, you and I." and with that he could hear a feminine voice say "Enough." Jarred looked over to the voice and he could see a woman with a red dress that had golden patterns, another person with green hair, and someone with gray hair. "Ryce would you so kindly get off of him." She said. Jarred moved his eyes back to Ryce as he was still putting his knee on his neck with that same expression but when Cinder asked his Dark Aura went away and his expression went back to normal as he put his hand on his forehead and got off of Jarred.

Ryce than walked backwards shacking his head and kept his eyes on Jarred while Ike Aura also was gone with Ike focusing on Jarred. "My name is Cinder, I'm pretty sure you know my two captains." She said pointing to Ryce and Ike. "And these two beside me are Mercury and Emerald." "Yo, nice fight you had there." The person with the Grey hair said. "Shut up Mercury." The other one said. "I see that you have so much spirit in you that needs to be brought out.' Cinder said with a smile. "Oh? and what do you care about me?" Cinder laughed at Jarred's retort and said "Simple, you join us and I'll help you Un-tap your hidden potential with Aura, A win win situation." "And why would I care about my Aura?" Jarred said with a sneer. "Well my two captains pinning you against the ground is on reason why." She said and Jarred started thinking. "Wait what?!" Ike yelled out to Cinder. "Why would we want him with us! He tried to kill us!" Cinder glared at Ike and looked back at Jarred while Ike clicked his tongue.

"Don't you want the power to destroy the one you hate the most in your life?" Cinder said which caused Jarred to realizing something. 'With Cinder's help I could be strong enough to kill "HIM"' Jarred thought referring to Max. Jarred than gave a grin and said "Yeah sure I'll join your gang." Which got Both Ryce and Ike to look at him with anger and grunt in frustration. "Good you'll be reporting to Ryce as your leader for this tiny group of yours." Cinder said and looked over to Ryce who was looking at Jarred and with a "Tsk." nodded his head. "Good, and Jarred." Cinder said. "What?"

"Don't think, Obey."


	17. Special Chapter: Max's Backstory

**A/C: Yeah... here we are again months I haven't posted... go ahead stone me to death I deserve it but while i'm nearly dead but at least i'll try to post as I can since I do have new ideas... *sigh* yeah so anyway lets get to this chapter. (Which is not written by me and by W1ll3r so give him credit that I really should countine this cause I actually really like this story, no matter how cringy it is.)**

Special Chapter: Backstory Max's

Max's POV  
Before entering Remnant

I was born in July 16 fifteen years ago, well maybe a year earlier, and I was a single child to two recently married parents. They got married after graduating from college, my mom being a literate major and my dad being an art major, mostly in drawing but was very skilled with technology and mechanics. The moment I could speak and open my brown eyes that made me study, but I still got to go to fun places as well. But even before I went to elementary they made it clear that I should try to get the best grades, but never be hung up if I ever fail.

After entering elementary I met a friend that happened to be my neighbor, my closest and childhood friend Jemila Heart. She had a talent in knowing about gems and geology so I gave her the nickname Jem, she liked it a lot so she prefered that I call her that. She always kept her black hair short, like I did with my black hair, and her blue eyes shined like a crystal. We were very close friends...well she was my only friend really and no one else was really my friend.

Jem was the only one who actually wanted to be my friend and cared for me a lot, but she always blushed when we were together. In my last year of elementary school I started to read a lot of comics, mostly Batman and Spider-man. I got Jem hooked on it as well and he started to read a lot of comics and tv shows about heroes, though we did keep up our work. I started to make a lot of people hate me, I would annoy practically everyone and got into fights a lot. Jem's parents also had to move to a different part of San Diego so she moved in the last year.

She wanted me to promise that I would be together with her forever, she was my best friend so I said yes. She blushed and smile big when I told her, I wasn't sure back then and I'm not too sure now. After she moved we set up a video call everyday so we can talk to each other, meet each other at the park that was between both our houses, and even visited each other houses on the weekend.

Through middle school I got into more fights and even gotten hurt because of them, I got into more than fifty fights outside of school in less than my first year there. Why outside, because me and the one I would fight would get into trouble with the school if it was during school. Jem was worried about me a lot, telling me I should see a doctor or let her take care of them so they wouldn't bug me anymore. I kept telling her it was okay, but that didn't stop her from getting mad.

After getting into a big fight in my second year of middle school, I was bloody and bruised a lot. My parents were always worried and since that day they gotten more worried than before. My mom decided to learn some medical stuff to help me after getting home just in case I got into another fight, she even search me to see if I did get into one or was hurt somewhere else.

My dad on the other hand told me to either refuse to fight and stop pissing people off, his words not mine, or learn how to fight. He took me into mixed martial arts class, learning different styles of fighting and putting them together. I learned fast and even got some muscles from it. I wasn't this big muscle fighter, but let's just say I stopped taking off my shirt due to people staring in awe of how muscle I have despite my skinny body. I did prefer to use boxing and taekwondo, although I do use other fighting techniques while fighting.

I trained in MMA classes for about the last year of my middle school, my teachers say I was very gifted and they did a test to see how good I was. I entered the tournament that held at the end of the year, just after my last day of middle school, and the condition was that if I didn't win I have to spend the next year traveling around the world with the best fighting to hone in my skills.

After entering the tournament, I was underestimated from the beginning and I showed them up after winning my first match in the first round. The tournament had both guys and girls in it, not only saving time but testing beyond our certain morals. I kept winning, but each match was harder than the last and it made it more fun for me. In the finals I fought this kid that was younger than me but trained just as much as I did. We both were prodigies as others put it and then we fought, after getting into the third round I won do to my extreme unpredictability whenever I become too tired or hurt.

That kid, her name was Sarah and two years younger, went on journey as I stayed home. I got into anime during the summer and one day I was out in one of the bad parts of San Diego. I saw a guy that was being chased by this big guy with murder in his eyes and had the smile that would scare a lion. I stepped between them and I ended up fighting the bastard, I found out his name is Jarred Fliz when he introduced himself. He heard rumors about me and being called Max 'Mix' Jem due to my MMA expertise.

Around this time I was about five eleven and I could tell he was six even. He had spiky brown hair, his black shirt had a red blood like design, ripped blue jeans with chains, a leather jacket, and had green dull eyes. During our fight, he wasn't trained in any actual fighting technique but did know how to hit and how to kill. I had to use all of my training just to get ahead of him, but he still damaged me a lot. We were both bleeding and bruised a lot, very tired and our minds about to fade.

He then smirked, his smile was even more monstrous and his eyes shined in ecstasy as he breathed heavily. I knew he was having fun and I was too, it was the hardest fight I had since the finals in the tournament. He continued to fight, he started to rely on his killing instinct as I became more and more unpredictable. In the end I won due to the fact I could take damage, thanks to all the fights I've been through in the last four years of my life. He laid there on the floor of the street and I walked home, bleeding hard and breathing fast. I could feel my heart beating more and more, feeling like it was going to pop or jump out.

I noticed one thing since then, I needed more training. I started to watch kung fu movies, mostly Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan. I started to put the unorthodox style from Jackie Chan into my fighting with Bruce lee's speed and flexibility from Jeet Kune Do. After figuring out how to put all of fighting moves I knew together, my fighting was now based on being unpredictable and switching between moves in an instant, looking like it was just either a mess or not actual fighting.

Around the end of summer I took a break from fighting and realized that I was smarter than I actually thought. I saw my grades from middle school and saw that I got straight A's, or I would if I didn't get into trouble at school as often as I did and making me at a C average student, I decided to take a break from school stuff when I enter high School. I started to listen to a bunch of music and watched more anime. I listened to bands that were like Fall Out Boys, All Time Weekend, Get Scared, and even some rap. One day I was laying on my bed, the last day of summer and thought about my life.

I realized that between fighting, hanging out with Jem, maybe school, and even my parents that I was always bored. I always looked for something fun to do, which made me quipped all the time to everyone like Spider-man and even became cocky like Deadpool. I was indeed...a word that would get me in trouble at school. When I wasn't reading comics, watching cartoons of heroes or anime, or even getting in trouble with people and school at times I would be incredibly bored.

I came to realized that this world is boring, or at least where I am right now is boring, and I knew if I got out into the world to see everything it has my life would get boring again. I decided that I would hide this from everyone else, to not show how much I found this world so boring and felt down during those times. During those times I would think back to my fights, even during training I had trouble holding back and only started to hold back during the tournament, that I would put all of them either close to the hospital or even worse than be hospitalized for months.

After entering high school I found RWBY and I loved it. After watching the entire vol.1 in the first trimester of my school I started to pick up fighting again. When I watch through vol.2 I started to think about things again, like these girls are heroes at a young age like Spider-man and how much I hated Yang's puns. When I saw Yang, Blake, and Weiss in the ruin city of Mountain Glenn, I realized that why couldn't I become a hero. At the time I was fifteen like Ruby so I thought why the hell not.

I talked to Jem about it, during the summer I got her into anime and she now wore crystal shirt and an over sized blue panda bear hoodie. She had black jeans, crystal slip ons, and even yellow fingerless gloves. She had to wear blue glasses since she noticed she couldn't see as well anymore, but they were cute and not at all thick. She told me it would be cool, but too dangerous. I told her I give it more thought but we both knew I would do it anyway.

I always wore a deadpool shirt, a blue hoodie with several pockets in the inside and I always had it opened since entering school. I always more black shorts due to my hatred of jeans with white socks and red parkour shoes. My bluetooth headphones were around my neck as my transition glasses sat on my nose. I didn't really need to wear them, but I liked having shades and I liked the style of them.

I knew I needed a costume for my vigilante...ing. From watching cartoons and comics, bad people knowing who I am will get my family and friends hurt. Plus I get to wear something awesome. I had a pair of red tinted goggles and a black gas mask from my halloween costume last year with a black hoodie opened with the same number as pockets of my blue one. My black shirt had a sign that was both Deadpool's and Spider-man's symbols. It was a red spider in with white eyes in the middle of it with a circle around it. My mom kept putting black jeans in my closet so I made those part of my costume as well and with the black parkour shoes I kept, incase my red ones are ruined, my costume was ready.

I took out a duffle bag and took out practically everything that as in it. What was left was my MMA fighting gloves and I knew I might need something else because just using my fist only would most likely get me recognized. I had two wooden bats, the real kind, from when I dressed as Casey Jones from TMNT at halloween two years back. I also put in my phone that was shatterproof and had an adaptable charger.

After changing into my costume and putting my headphones with my regular clothes in the bag, I ran out to search for crime. I searched around for a while and saw two people with faunus features and White Fang uniforms from RWBY, which made think of one thing. Cosplayers. I was confused since I know there was any conventions around there and they didn't have a camera so it wasn't for a YouTube. I decided to do the smart thing and walked up to them even though they have swords.

"So you two just-" I didn't finish saying what I wanted to say because they turned to me and pointed their swords at me.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to be here kid!" The one on the right yelled in annoyance.

"And you're just being annoying." I quipped making them both more angry and the one I told off growled at me.

"Just kill him and be done with this, no one from this world is supposed to know that we're here." The man telling his buddy before they both charged at me. I dealt with weapons in my training so I rolled away from a downward swing and I was surprised that it was a real sword when it cut the ground a bit. Just when I was surprised, the other guy grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I wished we weren't in an alleyway.

"Why you son of a-" Before I could cuss him out, they knocked me unconscious with the hilt from one of their swords. As I was "asleep", I felt weightless and empty a bit as I floated in a white room. I felt nothing but being dragged as I stay still in the white room of nothingness. I guessed they were talking me somewhere instead of killing me for some reason.

What do you idealize?

I heard a voice, making me look around and question my sanity for the fifteeth time this week. It did made me think what I do idealize. I wanted to be a hero with responsibility like Spider-man, live fun and carefree like Deadpool, but know how to be serious like Batman at times.

"To be a hero to save even the worst of people, to have a life that is fun and no worries, and know when something needs to be into caution." I said outloud in my sleep. I noticed the room changed into something that was full. I felt a something that was like a ground under my feet.

Is the world black or white?

I heard the voice say after I felt something under me. I started to think and knew what I know of the world. There will always be bad things and the worst will appear sooner or later, but good will always in there as nothing is ever born evil.

"It is gray, one can not live or exist without the other and that is the harsh truth that people will always refuse to believe." I give my honest answer. I sometimes hate knowing things and this was one of them. The room changed into a different color and it was blue with that faded into gray.

Even of you have regrets, even when everyone is against you, even if all try to kill you, and even if you are down to your last breath...will you fight?

This question got to think even more now. I did have regrets when I fight, that I put them in bad conditions after fighting and using the reason of boredom to fight all of them. Jem and my parents were the only people who stand beside me all the way through and told me what I am doing wrong, but everyone else believed I was nothing more than someone who just looking for a fight. I've been jumped, threatened, and even had a weapons pulled on me so I knew a lot of people tried to kill me. That last thing though...I knew what to think.

"I will keep moving on even if the person next to me would suddenly die, but with all of that and even down to the last inch of my life...going down without a fight is something I'll never let that down." I said in a single breath, my face in a grin and truthful. The room changed again and is was the behind me. It was red behind me that faded into gray as the middle line of the room of pure black.

I suddenly saw two figures, both looked the same as me and had a smile on their faces. One was red and the other was blue.

"You have the caring and heart of a hero." The blue me said as they both got closer to me.

"You want to be carefree and have no boredom in your life." The red me said as they keep getting closer.

"But you know what you have done and carried that guilt." Blue give a tilted head.

"You didn't care if some of those people were hurt or if you were getting hurt in more than one way." Red put his hands behind his head.

"You will have the power of a hero, but forever followed by your shadow." They both said as a black figure appear above me, a shadow version of myself.

Sometime after entering Remnant

I woke up in some kind of interrogation room as my eyes try to readjust to seeing again as they blinked. I as tied to a chair and unable to move at all.

"So I wonder if there's going to be a good cop, bad cop scenario here." I whispered to no one else but myself. I looked around the dammed cruddy room for a while, seeing a table and a chair on the other side with a single light bulb hanging above. If someone was there with me I would've said something about how old and cliche they are. Soon someone entered this dull room in pure black clothing, a scary sword on his back, and a mask with special pattern on it. He took the empty chair.

"So, it says here you were found around one of our hideouts in Vale?" He said in a deep voice as he took out a piece of paper and check it.

"Vale? You're kidding me here, right?" I said as I give an amused smile, knowing how bull he sounded. He just stared at me in silence. "I mean come on, aren't we in San Diego, as the politicians says, god blessed America."

"Did you say America!" The man slammed his hands on the table, not only making the light shake but make me laugh internally.

"Yeah, America." It took a few seconds before bad Batman would say anything.

"Well, sorry buddy but you're no longer in California." I was getting really tired if this guy's damn joke right now, or I just looked like it to give him the satisfaction, I thought how could this not be U.S and how crazy this guy must be.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you cut the crap before I get really pissed and hurt you." I threaten, not really wanting to humor his delusions. I gave a bit of a death glare and was honestly a bit stunned when he started to laugh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just you taking me on with your skill will result in you earning yourself an early trip six feet under." He said after a bit of silence and while wiping an actual tear. I grew to hate cocky idiots like these.

"And what makes you so sure you can kill me?!" I yelled out of anger, a bit of it because you have to be a major arse for me to actually yell out of total anger. The guy suddenly took his blade out of its sheath and pointed the tip of it to me, when you fight as much as I did before you can tell if someone was going to try to kill you or just make you back out.

"Could I do what?" I gave a cocky smile, the same smile that usually piss people off.

"Are you deaf dude, I said can you kill me?" Then I heard the guy laugh a bit and put away that sword he had.

"My my aren't you confident in yourself."

"I know I am." I smirked a bit more as I responded to him. He then went onto introducing himself as Ryce Savel and said I was in the show RWBY, saying that I might have known the show due to the symbols on my shirt. I was shocked a bit. "No, this can't be the world of RWBY, can it?" I thought to myself. He proceeded to tell me that this isn't America and that he can even prove it. I replied how it is hard to believe any of that.

He stood up from his chair as he gave a small laugh and soon cut me loose from the chair I was in, just to put me in handcuffs. He said he couldn't let me run free in their base as he called me dude again,

"My name isn't dude, it's Max. Max 'Mix' Jem." I told him, clearly a bit annoyed from hearing dude. I may have lived in San Diego, but I don't really say that nor do I actually like the beach.

"Alright, Max" He said as lifted me up on my feet and opened the door. "Just try not to run or I'll have to kill you." He said casually as we walk out with him behind me and letting me see just where I am. I had to believe I was in the Remnant do to seeing White Fang members taking the Dust out of their crates that I was certain was stolen. Why? Because I saw one of the villains of the show, Roman Torchwick, and he was as arrogant as he was annoying.

My image of this Ryce guy was got lowered since he seems on good terms with Roman and I couldn't even speak to the guy, guessing that I wasn't even supposed to be even outside of the room, let alone walking around. We stopped in front of a door after we were done sneaking around.

"Sorry, Max, but since I don't want you to know where we are, I can't let you see what's outside." He said as he took out a blindfold. I took it and asked if I really had to wear the damn thing. "Hey, buddy, we're both Americans here so you can trust me." I looked at him skeptically.

"You're an American as well?" I asked, through I could have guessed since he did sound like one. Then again, what would I know.

"Yeah, I'm from Los Angeles. Did I not mention this?" He replied after he rubbed the back of his neck. I just rolled my eyes at this. I asked if he knew how I even got here, he didn't know but does know that there could be others. He told me about a british kid he met a british kid a while back. There was a bit more to that conversation but it wasn't too important and I already forgot. "Alright, let's go." He told me after I put on the blindfold and started to walk out.

We kept walking and stopping, I hear him lead guards away from us as he stopped a few times. I started to think of what am I going to do now, besides being captured by a terrorist group. I thought of probably starting over a new life and went with it, but still having to be me. My thoughts stopped when Ryce stopped leading me. I finally got to take off the blindfold and saw we were in an alleyway the lead into a main street.

"Sorry I don't have that much to give you, but here." He said after he handed me my duffle bag which had all of my stuff in it and before he handed me these credit card looking things. He said that I probably already know what Lien is, I did, but only gave me a thousand and told me to use it wisely. What a mom.

"So what am I going to do now, Ryce?" I asked since I don't have a particularly good idea of what to really do. All I got was a sigh. He told me to MAYBE get a shelter, couple of foods, and try to live. I gave a facepalm since I didn't want to say 'no shit sherlock'. "Well that's helpful"

"Well see you, Max, I hope you could live here in Vale until I can properly help." Ryce said after he rubbed his neck. After he ran off I look around a bit, asking myself one thing.

"...what the hell am I going to do now?" I walked towards the main street after putting on my goggles and gas mask since I was in my costume. I may have gotten strange looks, but then some guy run past everyone as he held a few bags of Lien, I guessed, while holding some kind of gun. I just then got the idea of what to do.

 **And with this short story about Max feel free to comment, leave an O.C, leave a constructive criticism, or have any ideas please P.M me or leave it in the review! signing out and hopefully make more stories if you guys actually like this... also again thank W1ll3r**


	18. Chapter 11: The Start of the Beginning

**A.N: Yeah so I decided to continue the story on where it left off besides doing it over again but this time I will be taking it more slowly (hopefully) and if you guys think that I'm going to quick than feel free to yell at me in the Review or P.M me that to help me! Thanks Again! Also I apologies if you PM me your ideas but don't worry! I will be putting them in this story at one point!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY, if I did than I would be making many funny little animations about them!**

 **Ryce Savel POV 3rd Person**

 **Chapter 11: The Start of the Beginning**

 **(1st Episode of RWBY YAY!)**

"Hey Ryce, when do you think we're going to run into Ruby again?" Ike said as Ryce was just laying down on the couch. After their mission to obtain some valuable information from the Schnee Dust Corporation for the White Fang that Cinder requested that they do they decided to lay low for a few months to prevent the whole vale police department on their tales. It's been four months since the raid and the two were usually either talking to each other about the situation that they were currently in or what impact they can have for the future of Remnant. Luckily during the four months Ryce finally manage to get Rosa talking to him again and managed to get a few sparring lessons with a few others, Both Ike and Ryce were good but they both doubt that they were as good as Team RWBY or JNPR... Ignoring Jaune.

"I don't know Ike, in honesty I don't know when Beacon initiation is going to happen." and as on cue the door to Ryce's room opened with Cinder at the doorway with a small smile. With a yelp Ike and Ryce immediately stand up to attention not wanting to piss off a powerful force in Remnant. "Hello Ryce, Ike may I ask where is Jarred is at?" She asked. Both Ryce and Ike looked at each other and turned back to Cinder with Ike answering. "Uhh, I think he's currently either beating on the White Fang grunts or is on the Roof doing... something."

Cinder looked amused by his answer and walked in the room. Ryce gulped nervously at the action, even though he was "allied" to Cinder he knew of her attentions to infiltrate Beacon Academy for her plans... what her plans was he and Ike were not aware of because when they try asking her she merely gave a smile and said 'You will know what you need to know.' and what Ike and Ryce knew about Cinder is that, putting it in Cinders words, 'Don't think, Obey.'

"I have a task that I need you to do." Cinder said while walking over to to first Ryce and then turning to Ike and cupped his chin with her hand. "Y-Yeah of course Cinder." Ike said wide eyed by her action with Ryce in the background blinking in confusion. "Hmmm... good." She said before walking back leaving a stunned Ike blinking rapidly. "I need a scout to check out on Beacon Academy to make sure what the Headmaster students are like."

Ryce and Ike were wide eyed by her task, Ike eyes already being wide with Cinders previous action. "Uhh, so you want us to go into Beacon, spy on the students, and report back here?" Ryce asked. Cinder turned her Amber eyes to Ryce and said "No, you will be going there as students." There was a silence in the room as she finish her sentence. It probably felt like minutes before Cinder also added "And Ryce you will be taking both Jarred and Rosa with you as well." and with the mention of Jarreds name Ryce faced scrunched up in displeasure with Ike looking away with a barely audible "Tsk"

Ryce didn't know what to think of their new... comrade... yes he was strong and could be dependable in a fight but he was too wild and extremely brutal. There was a numerous time that Ryce and Ike had to stop him from brutally beating a grunt almost to death and the results would be Jarred challenging them as weak cowards but was calmed when either Cinder would intervene or when they reminded him that Cinder was the only reason that he would get the chance to do... whatever he wanted to do and with the history that Ryce and Ike were not happy of their companion.

"So the four of us are going to to Beacon Academy when?" Ryce asked Cinder. "Tomorrow of course."

 _'Isn't today just full of surprises.'_ Ryce thought.

Before any Ryce and Ike could say anything else they heard what appears to be a crate falling down with a familiar voice yelling not so kind words. Then the door opened revealing Roman Torchwick behind it.

"Roman... do you have any reasons why you would be interrupting us?" she asked glaring at Roman.

"Why of course I would you wouldn't think that little old me would just do this for the kicks would you?!" Roman responded.

A few seconds passed by with everyone's eye on Roman with Roman looking around for any source of a smile. As he could see none of it he cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah so I already had planned for Ryce and Ike to accompany me on my little Heist that I had for some extra dust, unless you want me to delay?" He asked.

Cinder just looked at Roman for a few seconds before giving us a motion telling us to go with Roman. With Roman, Ike and Ryce leaving the Room with Cinder behind she said "Remember tomorrow you will be going to Beacon." and walked off leaving the three of them by themselves.

...

...

"So I guess me and Ike are going to need our gear?"

 _/_/_

As Ryce and Ike once again are on the streets with Roman and the four Henchmen that Roman bought from Junior with their signature mask on but with a slight difference in them that they add during the four months they laid low. They added a voice distorter making their voice sound completely different than their originals so Ryce and Ike don't have to lower their voice or change their pitch making them sound weird.

While walking Ryce sighed as he touched his mask with his right hand. The mask was supposed to show what people thought of the Faunus Race, as monsters compared to Grimm and to be feared as one. Ryce disliked what Adam said about the mask when he asked about them, why show people your monsters when you're not. It's just going to make it worse and fear is not being respected, Ryce thought. Not that he could say that to Adam or any of the White Fang members. Ryce was strong but with only 2 years of training compared to everyone else's training from when they were little, Ruby for example, he was lucky to be alive.

As they continued walking with Ike glancing to Ryce and back forward Roman just took puffs from his cigars as people now saw our group and started to move out of the way for us. As they continued to walk Ike nudged Ryce with his elbow getting Ryce's attention.

"Isn't this the opening the episode one of RWBY?" Ike asked quietly with his distorted voice. Ryce thought for a minute.

 _'Going to rob a dust store, check, going with four thugs from Junior, check, Roman personally accompanying us besides sitting on his rear all day yelling at the White Fang, check.'_

"Yeah, I think it is Ike after all isn't initiation tomorrow for Beacon?" Ryce responded with Ike slowly nodding his head. "Yeah it is, than that means that Ruby is going to be in that shop and the Goons getting her attention."

"Yep." Ryce said with a sigh. "Oh, fun fighting Ruby and hopefully not getting caught by " Ryce finished with Ikes body tensing.

"Yeah, I forgot she came as well." Ike said and sighed.

Before Ryce and Ike could continue their conversation Roman coughed into his hands to get the attention of the two showing that they arrived at the dust shop.

 _'From Dust to Dawn... Yep episode one it is.'_ Ryce thought as Roman went in with the four Henchmen inside the dust shop and Ryce and Ike supervising outside of it making sure no cops or Hunters/Huntresses show up. It was a simple plan really. Roman goes in gets as much dust as possible and then gets out as quickly as possible without dealing with anybody. Sadly for him Ruby is in that shop jamming out to her music.

"Soooo... how long until Ruby launches one of them out this window?" Ike asked.

Ryce gave a shrug and said "Beats me Ike for all I know it could happen in any min-" and before Ryce could finish that sentence they heard a slight thump near the wall where Ryce stood.

Ike and Ryce looked at each other and than slowly backed away from the window. "I guess the answer to the question would be rig-" Ryce tried to say before being cut off as a Henchmen came through the window with Ruby as well.

"Oh come on that was suppose to be the moment where I say 'right now.' and then Ruby comes in on cue!"Ryce silently screamed and Ryce knew Ike was smiling underneath that mask of his. Oh he knew alright.

While Ryce was giving a small protest Ruby had already brought Crescent Rose out and impaled it into the street and clicked off her music.

A few seconds pass as Roman, Ike, and Ryce along with the Henchmen stared at Ruby until Roman finally breaking the silence saying "Okayyy..." then flicked his head in her direction. "Get her."

And with that command Ryce unsheathed Darer and Ike took out Burning Ash and Ice Penalty as the Henchmen came running out the front door and started charging towards Ruby.

With the first one reach Ruby she twirled on Crescent Rose and delivered a kick to his face launching him backwards and using the momentum she launched herself with her Scythe towards the remaining Henchmen.

As she landed one of the men decided to attack her but with a click she twirled her scythe and launched the man flying towards the sky and than brought down her scythe that was still in motion down onto another Henchmen.

"So you want first dips on her?" Ryce said while watching Ruby fight. "No, how about you, after all you did take a piece of Yang's hair that she so loves." "And as I look back on that I now realize that was a bad idea."

They then heard machine gun firing and turned to see Ruby using the kickback of the sniper rifle function to move around the street with quickness and ease before launching herself at the attacker and flinging him towards the air before slamming her scythe to the ground, turning around and knocking the Henchmen back towards where Ryce and Ike were standing, now accompanied with Roman.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman said at the fallen Henchmen before walking forwards taking the Cigar out of his mouth.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been a eventful evening." He said while dropping his cigar and crushing it with his weapon. "and as much as I like to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said motioning his head to Ruby while glancing at Ike and Ryce.

 _'Well better late than never to get my butt kicked, but I can do it together with Ike!'_ Ryce thought before changing Drarer to it's pistol form and started firing rounds towards Ruby with Ike charging in towards her.

Again using the motion of her sniper rifle she dodged the rounds that were being fired and twirled her scythe towards Ike who narrowly dodged it and proceeded to slash upwards with Ruby black flipping out of the attack slamming her Scythe down and proceeded to deliver a kick towards Ike who blocked with his swords and pushed back twirling Ruby backwards.

But she managed to grab her Scythe and swung it upwards which Ike side stepped but Ruby's next attack caught Ike off guard as used the momentum of the sniper rifle shot to increase the speed of her attack and striking Ike's side launching him back towards the wall of the Dust store leaving a sizable crater in there.

"I guess it's my turn." Ryce whispered to himself as he charged as well firing Drarer at Ruby after he reloaded after the initial part and before she simply used the momentum to move around to get near Ryce swinging her Scythe down to attack but luckily Ryce manage to hold his own as he reverted Drarer back to it's blade form and caught the blade.

"Hey aren't you two the people with Yang at the club!?" Ruby asked pushing down her Scythe at Ryce.

 _'Why is this girl so strong!'_ Ryce yelled in his mind before answering "Oh? Are you saying Yang was getting down with us at the club?"

"Wha- what?! No that's not what I-" Ruby began to speak before she noticed something glowing near her stomach.

She was then blasted backwards by a fireball that Ryce had formed in his hands that he manage to form from his dust infused uniform. "Boom." Was all he said before he heard rubble moving and Ike removing himself from the derby.

"Well if you guys would so kindly get up here so we can go." Roman yelled as he was manage to get to the roof during the commotion. Ryce ran towards the ladder and started climbing with Ike right behind them as he could hear Ruby yelling "Hey!" in the background.

As they got up and ran towards the edge or the roof Ruby manage to catch up with them and yelled "You're not going anywhere."

"Persistent..." Ryce could hear Roman grumble before the Bullhead that they had plan for a quick getaway came with its loud engine and its bright search light on.

The three of them proceed to get in the Bullhead before turning around to face Ruby With Roman yelling "End of the line Red." and thew a dust infused crystal out of the Bullhead and at her feet. After a few clanks of the Crystal Roman lifted up his weapon and brought out the barrel and fired at the crystal causing a massive explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Roman yelled as Ike and Ryce looked at each other both knowing what's going to happen next.

As the dust cleared Roman looked more closely to where Ruby was and noticed something different. "Huh?" Was all he said before the dust cleared completely revealing where was Ruby protecting her.

After a few seconds and adjusting her glasses she then flicked her crop at the Bullhead causing purple projectile to form knocking into the Bullhead and making it tilt significantly.

"Oh come on!" Ryce yelled as the there of them stumbled around in the Bullhead and Roman losing his cane in the process. As Ryce and Ike were trying to hold on for their lives Roman went to the cockpit and said to the Driver "We got a Huntresses!" Before switching places with the pilot.

"Cinder?" Ryce asked as she came to where Ike and Ryce were and with a little smile she came towards the back as launched another one of her attacks that formed clouds in the sky.

"Ryce find something to cover yourself!" Ryce heard Ike yell and quickly went between the door to where the cockpit and the main part of the Bullhead connected as Ice Crystals came down from the cloud and started striking the Bullhead damaging it heavily and almost managing to skewer Roman in the head.

After the attack Cinder fired a ball of fire at and as she blocked it, Cinder used the scorched roof to try to engulf with a flick of her wrist upwards which manage to notice and dodge out of the way of the attack.

She then got the derby of the Roof that was caused by Cinders attack and launched it at the Bullhead but was deflected by Roman tilted the Bullhead to block the attack. As she was going to strike it again Cinder manage to release an aura based sphere around the Bullhead destroying the attack that had planned. She then placed multiple fire sphere near and Ruby who manage to flick Ruby away with her Crop and managed to dodge herself.

"I think we're good Roman." Ryce yelled as Roman closed the hatch to the center of the Bullhead and flew off leaving Ruby and on the Roof.

 _/-/_

"So we just participated in episode one of RWBY." Ryce mention to Ike as they were safely back once again in Ryce's room in the warehouse. After they manage to get back they were greeted by Rosa wondering if Ike and Ryce were okay and Jarred finally back telling them that he should have went instead and that he would of got the job done quicker. They promptly ignored him. After a few minutes of Ryce trying to calm Rosa down from her worry and preventing Ike from trying to Kill Jarred they were finally reminded by Cinder that they had Beacon to go to tomorrow and told Rosa and Jarred they would be accompanying them which caused Rosa to give a huge smile and Jarred... a less friendly smile Ryce didn't know what Cinder had told him in secret during the past four months that mange to get him to calm down more often. Probably something in Beacon that he was after... he had to keep that as a reminder.

And as Ike finally thinking for a second he just responded with "Yeah, I guess we did, but I want to sleep, after all don't we have Beacon tomorrow?" and left the room.

"Yeah... yeah we do." Ryce responded while getting ready to turn in for the night.

 **Ruby Rose POV 3rd Person**

 **Vale Police Department**

Ruby wanted to go to many places and had many dreams as a huntresses. She wanted to explore the world with her sister Yang and help all those who are in need just like the fairy tales that she would usually read or that Yang would read to her for a bed time story when she was little.

But never in all those dreams she would think that she would be in a interrogation room like she saw in the movies getting lectured at by a huntress who helped her fight Roman and his two other companions.

Romans two companions were interesting to her. She had heard of Roman Torchwick the infamous thief who stole from many but she never once heard of the two people with the Grimm mask and those staticky voice.

 _'Can a voice be staticky?'_ Ruby thought before she tuned back in to hear the Huntress say "If it were up to me you would be sent home, with a pat on the back..." Which gave Ruby a small hope that she wouldn't be in trouble.

"and a slap on the wrist." she said before hitting the desk with her crop which startled her.

"Ekkk!" Ruby yelled out in fright as the Huntress continued.

"But... there is someone here that would like to meet you." she said and moved out of the way to reveal Ozpin walking in with a plate of cookies in one of his hand and a mug in the other.

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin began before leaning towards Ruby looking straight into her eyes "You... have silver eyes." He finished.

"Um..." Ruby began before Ozpin cut her off "So! Where did you learn to do this." He said and motion his head towards a pad that was replaying the fight that she had with Roman and his companions.

"S-signal Academy?" Ruby responded not too convincingly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin question Ruby. "Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said thinking about her Uncle Qrow.

"I see..." Ozpin said before putting the plate of cookies down before her. _'Can I eat these?'_ Ruby thought before slowly taking a cookie and eating it whole. Then another one, and another and another continued even when Ozpin said.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old Crow."

"Ohh, thash muh unkul" Ruby said with the cookies in her mouth. With Ozpin staring at her still she swallowed the cookies and repeated the sentence again.

"Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing."

"I can see that it pay off Miss Rose, now may I ask something about this incident here?" Ozpin said motioning his head towards the video once more.

"Uhh... sure." She said nervously. "Who exactly are these two individuals, with the Grimm mask?" Ozpin asked Ruby.

She thought for a while before answering "I don't know who they are but they have a very staticky voice that sounds cool, oh and the weapons that the one I first fought looked so interesting with fire and sword he was like 'Hyaah' swinging them around but..." she cut herself off with Ozpin giving her a deadpan look. "Um... I've seen them before?" She said quietly embarrassed on what she just said.

"You met them before? Please elaborate for me Miss Rose." Ozpin said and took a drink from his mug.

"Well I was looking for my sister Yang and well after I found her well... umm... finishing up? Uhh... yeah after I found her finishing up her errands I heard a voice yell at use from the roof and when we looked up we saw that one with the Pure black outfit. which in my opinion is a little to cliche, calling out to us with that same exact mask." She said pointing to the one she was talking about on the screen that Ozpin motion to many times before.

"And Miss Rose?" Ozpin ask giving a circular motion in his hand to continue.

"Well than he said something like 'we forgot something' and then dropped and lock of Yangs hair down to us and trust me my sister loves her hair so much she would murderer anyone who touched it and after that well... let's just say I didn't get any sleep that night looking for something." Ruby finish remembering the rage that her sister had after she realize that the lock of hair was her and that they ruined it.

Only a few time Yang ever been purely mad, and now Ruby can add one more incident to the list.

"Hmm... intresting." Ozping said while taking another sip from his mug. "Ruby you train to be a huntress am I correct?" Ozpin asked

"Yes of course, it's been my dream since I was a child oh it's so exciting and the possibilities are endless!" Ruby mention loudly.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked Ruby who immediately responded "You're the Headmaster at Beacon Academy."

"You want to come to my school?"

 _/-/_

 **A.N: UGHHHH THAT WAS SO LONG FOR ME. But why should I complain I've been dead for like what... months? *Coughs coughs* Anyway yeah as you can tell I am back and I am posting again and again I wish to thank those who were with me since the start of this terrible written fanfiction for everyone knows that there is better quality out there than mine. Like "Professor Arc" for instance but enough bashing my own self confidence of writing and say that it seems that Ozpin took an interest in Ryce and Ike... wonder why. But anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always leave a review, constructive criticism. or P.M anything for fun. Also Sadly I will not be taking anymore O.C's Maybe later but I have to deal with remembering them all but don't worry if you already asked me to put an O.C you mention before this chapter. I will still be posting them here just not in a special chapter just it somehow ties into the main story of RWBY. And will I keep it Canon will it be Non-Canon who KNOW? (Hint:I know.) but yeah and at last please tell me if I'm going to fast in the story it would be much appreciated. Anyway Till next post (That hopefully not in months and in days) BYE!**


	19. Chapter 12:Lets Head to Beacon

**A.N:Hey look another update and the fact that I'm not dead again and actually doing this! SURPRISING! *ahem* anyway yeah another Tuesday another update which is what I am aiming for so if I don't do it on Tuesday then yell at me to do so... I really need that. Oh and I also need someone to fix my dame grammar mistakes because even when I go over my own work I can't find the errors until after I post it HOW WEIRD! I need something like a beta or something... doubt I can get one because on how bad this is but ehh I'll try to fix the errors myself. Anyway enjoy the chapter! It has episode 1 (ending), 2, and 3 OMG!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY, that belongs to Rooster Teeth. If I was then this fan-fiction would be even BETTER!**

Ryce Savel POV 3rd Person

Chapter 12: Let's head to Beacon!

The morning wasn't going well for Ryce when he was awoken with a loud bang right outside the door to his room which startled him making him roll off the couch and onto to the floor causing him to groan on the ground with annoyance. "RISE AND SHINE BUDDY YOU GOT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Ryce could he yell someone, probably Roman, yell outside the door while the banging continuing on.

With a grunt Ryce got himself up off the floor and he begrudgingly walk towards the door muttering curses underneath his breath for his sudden awakening. "Roman what the Fuc-" but was cut off when Roman threw something directly onto Ryces face which Ryce removed and looked at the object which was a pair of normal clothes that a everyday person would wear. Jeans and a plain grey shirt were the what they were and Ryce looked at them confused.

"Uhh... Roman what are these for?" Ryce asked unfolding the shirt to get a good look at it. For Ryce this was fine if he was going to wear it. He liked looking plain because it was always easy to get, cheap, and a lot more comfortable to wear almost everyday. "Did you bang your head when we were fighting Little Red or something or are you just that stupid that you would forget?" Roman replied tapping his foot on the ground waiting for Ryces response.

"No, that was Ike that bang his head by going into a wall." Ryce finished.

*Somewhere Else*

Ike sneezed while he was heading towards Ryces room with Rosa next to him. "Are you getting a cold Ike?" Rosa asked looking concerned. "No, I don't think so at least..." Ike replied.

*Back to Ryce*

Ryce was thinking for a few moments before realizing what Roman was applying. "Oh yeah, first day in Beacon Academy I forgot that Initiation was today." Ryce said. Roman rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his Cane using it as a support. "Yeah, you're lucky that Ike, Rosa, and Mr. Wants To Murder Everyone is already ready to go. You only have about 30 minutes to get ready bet hurry and you're lucky I got those for you, you need to make sure that no one know's about your true origin while you're there ." and with that Ryce rushed back in his Room with Roman laughing behind him as Ryce went to the bathroom to do his morning routines quickly from brushing his teeth, washing his face, and getting a quick breakfast.

Apparently Roman had actually managed to fake their whole teams info into Beacons data base for upcoming freshmen. How Roman managed to do that to four people to a prestigious academy with advance security without Ozpin or any of the staff finding out about this Ryce did not know. But then again Cinder manage to get to the CCT and install something into it without any of them noticing so it shouldn't be a surprise sadly.

After finishing getting ready Ryce once again emerged from his room but this time he was greeted by Ike and Rosa who were waiting outside. "So are you ready to get going? Jarred is already outside waiting for us" Rosa asked. Ryce gave a nod and the three of them started on their merry way to where they were suppose to go.

*Small Time Skip*

Ryce, Rosa, Jarred, and Ike barely managed to get on the ship that was headed towards Beacon Academy when it was about to leave with 2 minutes left to spare. "Oh thank goodness we managed to get here on time!" Ryce said as the rest of them started putting their stuff door and find a good place to sit. Minus Jarred who decided to stand near a window without saying a word at all. "Isn't this exciting Ryce!" Rosa said getting the attention of Ryce and Ike. "Yeah, if it wasn't for who got us here." Ike mumbled making Rosa glare at Ike. "Uhh, Yeah! Even in our uhh... circumstance we should still enjoy this opportunity for now!" Ryce cut in. "Hmph, well I'm going to explore for a little while and see the sights." Rosa said and walked off leaving Ryce and Ike alone.

"I swear that girl has a little bit each person on team RWBYs personality."Ike said which Ryce just shrugged to. "Welp, ignoring that just a bit you got to admit this is pretty cool. We're in the same exact airship that we see in episode 1 of RWBY and all of the character are probably here!" Ryce said motioning his hand around the ship. "All of Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and heck even CRDL is here on this ship as well." Ike thought for a moment before giving a smile. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Ryce, Ike over here!" yelled a voice. Both of the mention named turned to see Rosa with a smile walking back towards them. "Yo, found something interesting here?" Ryce asked. Rosa shook her head up and down and pointed from where she came from. "I just met two people who seems very interesting so I talked to them and then later on in our conversation I mentioned you guys and thought that I could introduce you to them as well!" Rosa finished dragging Ryce by his hand towards where she came from with Ike following from behind.

"Okay, okay Rosa jeez no need to pull me, so who's the people tha- Oh. Hell. No." Ryce said as Rosa was dragging them towards the two people that Ryce could easily have noticed. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. _'Welp, better late then never.'_ Ryce thought glancing back to see Ike with a cleverly hidden concerned face.

"Hey Girls these were the two I was talking about!" She said waving her hands catching the attention of the two Sisters. _'Welp time to meet Ruby and Yang... better soon than later.'_ Ryce thought when Rosa dragged him towards where Ruby and Yang were. Yang just gave a small smile while trying to get Ruby to stop trying to hide behind her back and come out.

As Ryce and the group finally reached where the sisters were Yang stretched out her hand with Ryce shaking it and said "Hi, I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, and this." Yang said before finally yanking Ruby from behind her back with Ruby giving a squeal and placed Ruby in front of her and Ryce's friends. "Is my sister!" She said giving Ruby a pat on the shoulder and giving smile of innocents. Ruby on the other hand just laughed awkwardly and gave a small wave. "Uhh... H-hi I'm uhh... Ruby, Ruby Rose, Yang's sister." she said awkwardly.

 _Oh gosh she is socially awkward as in the show, now we just need Jaune and we have the two most socially awkward people on earth, no Remnant together!'_ Ryce thought before giving a small smile towards the Scythe Wielding girl. "Hey Ruby, my name is Ryce, Ryce Savel and these are my friends Ike and Rosa." Ryce finished with Ike giving a little wave and Rosa hugging Ruby which caused her squeal and squirm as she tried to get out of Rosa's death hug.

"Oh aren't you just so adorable." Rosa said while Ruby was still struggling to get out. "Yep, that's my sister she's going to be the bees knees in Beacon!" Yang added in with Ruby finally breaking out of Rosas death hug and pouting. _'Oh. My. Gosh. The Fan-fictions are true her pouts are extremely adorable, I got to warn Ike and Rosa about her ultimate weapon... her puppy dog eyes!'_ Ryce thought as he was staring at Ruby hoping Ike know not to make the little Scythe Wielder mad or sad or face her puppy dog eyes... or her sister Yang.

"I don't want to be the bees knees I don't want to be any knees, I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby said brushing her combat skirt to make sure nothing was on it. "Don't worry Ruby I'm sure that you'll _bee_ okay?" Ryce added in causing a stare from the two sisters and a groan from Ike and Ryce. "You didn't just... no, no you did." Ike said bringing his hands to his face. "Ryce that was horrible." Rosa added shaking her head. Yang on the other hand gave a large smile and gave Ryce a pat on the back making Ryce stumble a bit forward. Ryce was a bit embarrassed by the fact that a simple pat could make him do that but it didn't look like Yang noticed.

"Now you and I are definitely are going to get along." Yang said said with a beaming smile with Ruby groaning in the backround and mumble something about having two Yangs around her. "Well I always like to start off this meeting with a Yang!" Ryce also added making Yang laughing hard and the others groaning and Rosa smacking the back of Ryces head. "OW!" Ryce yelped before silenced by Rosas deadly glare. "I know Yang loves puns and all but we don't need you doing it as well Ryce." Ike added in rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Worth it." Ryce mange to say before flinching away from Rosa again as she turned to glare at him again. Yang, now finally recovering from laughing, was now standing with Ruby when a screen appeared with a news report about Roman Torchwick and his "Unknown Partners" which caused Ryce to cough awkwardly into his hands at the mention of him and Ike and he didn't miss the slight snaps of flames coming from Yang mumbling something which Ryce could only make out the word "Hair." and Rubys strange look towards Ryce and Ike in their masked formed that appeared on the screen next to Torchwick.

It then turned into a news report about how the White Fang broke up a peaceful Fanus Right Movement and was going into the description about the Fang until it was cut off by a holograph of Professor Goodwitch. "Who's that?" Yang asked before the hologram mention that she was Glynda Goodwitch. Yang simply responded with a simple "Oh." As Ms. Goodwitch finally finished with explaining what they were doing as huntsman and huntresses and that they should be glad to be attending Beacon Academy the hologram faded away revealing Signal Academy, the school Ruby and Yang attended before going to Beacon.

As everyone was now moving towards the window to see the view Ryce gave a smile and said "I've seen better sights than this before." Which caused Rosa to look over to Ryce with one eyebrow raised. "Oh, and where would that be?" She asked with a cocky tone. Ryce simply glanced over to Ike which caught his attention and looked back to Rosa responding "In the good old U.S o-" and was cut off as Ike smacked the back of his head and Rosa yelping in surprise. Okay Ryce thought that was expected seeing as what he was about to say to Rosa, but it's not like Rosa would even know what he was talking about in the first place.

"Ha ha ha, oh Ryce you really know how to make a joke." Ike said dragging Ryce's head back up and giving it a few light smacks on the back. "Ow... okay that was expected." Ryce said while Ike was staring daggers into him while leaving a very confused Rosa staring at the two boys. Luckily before the situation could get worse Ryce was shoved into Rosa tumbling both of them to the ground and Ryce could hear someone say "Ex-Excuse m-" and didn't even finish the sentence as Ryce looked up to see that the perpetrator was Jaune sprinting across the way covering his mouth. "Great, thanks Vomit boy." Ryce said shaking his head. "See Ike, this is why I'm happy that I'm not motion sickness I don't want _That_ to happen to me." Ike looked down at Ryce with an eyebrow raised staring at Ryce. Ryce was confused before tracking his eyes to where he was looking at.

He didn't know why he forgot, maybe because he saw another character that he really liked in RWBY, maybe he forgot from the fall somehow, but now Ryce was currently on top of Rosa who was staring back at Ryce as Ryce appeared to be pinning her to the ground. _'Uh... Ryce quick think of something fast!'_ "Uhh... lovely weather down there?" _'No you freaking idiot that was the most stupidest thing you ever said!'_ Rosa didn't respond still staring at Ryce which was getting a bit awkward before she coughed into her hands and spoke one word "Off." Ryce quickly got up and helped Rosa off than proceeded to dust his shirt and jeans with Ike mumbling how Ryce was an idiot. Hey in his defense its not everyday you pin a cute dog fanus on the floor. How could he prepare for that on earth!

"Well aren't you two lovely today." Ryce heard Yang said looking intrigued at Ryce and Rosa while Ruby was covering her eyes with her hands... even though she had her fingers spread to see what was going on. Ryce coughed awkwardly into his hands and looked away before glancing at Yang's shoes which Ryce could see a faint stain on it. _'I'll thank you later Jaune.'_ Ryce thought before pointing to Yang's shoes and saying "Hey Yang isn't that vomit on your shoes?" Yang looked down and cringed at the sight "Oh gross, gross, gross..." Yang continued while Ruby was trying to run hoping Yang doesn't get the vomit on her. Unknowingly to the group Rosa was in the back with a small blush on her cheek coughing into her hands awkwardly at the sight she was seeing.

 _/-/_

As the ship was docking at the front of Beacon the two groups said there goodbyes as they had to get their equipment from where they settled it where they were before and had to get Jarred who glared at them but followed anyway. Why Cinder thought that Jarred would be good in this group he had no idea, at most he would think that Cinder was trying to have them kill each other but knowing her it could be anything. So as Ryce and his group continued walking out the ship. Passing Jaune who was currently vomiting in the nearest trash can off the ship Ryce thought _'Again I'll pay you back for vomiting on Yang's shoes Jaune I'll promise you to help you with Pyrrha!'_ and continue walking and saw moment where Yang ditched Ruby and Ruby was twirling in dizziness.

"She's going to fall on Weiss's stuff." Ike pointed out to Ryce. Ryce thought for a second before giving a smile and saying "Nah, she's fine." and leaned closer to Ike saying "It's better if we don't mess with the timeline event, remembered what we were talking about?" Ryce said barely audible so only Ike could hear. He just hummed in response and continued to watch Ruby now falling on top of Weiss's stuff which caused a bunched of contained dust around the courtyard and Ruby landing on the ground. Then the ensuing chaos began as Weiss than began to chastised Ruby. Ryce couldn't hear it from where he was standing but he was smiling at the encounter anyway thinking something about how she's going to be your future partner and with a small laugh said "White Rose."

Ike than proceeded to Groan at Ryce's comment while Rosa looked in confusion and Jarred... not caring and was looking around the courtyard shifting his eyes around looking for... something. After a while an explosion happened causing Ryce and Co. to cough and try to get the dust off of them when he could hear the low growl of Rosa. "Rosa what's wrong?" Ryce asked before following his eyes to wear she was looking at. "Oh." Ryce said now looking at Blake who was going down the courtyard to help Ruby a bit and to get a little insult to Weiss as well. _'I totally forgot she appeared here... this is awkward.'_ "What is SHE doing here." Ryce heard Rosa said causing Ryce to gulp and looked helplessly to Ike who looked at Ryce and gave a shrug to him as well. It's safe to say that today isn't going to be fun anymore. "She probably came here after leaving the Fang but even so she could be helpful to us still." Ryce said causing to whole group to look at him.

"And how would that be, please elaborate before I go down there and start something." Rosa said deadly serious. "Uhh... well see I'm pretty sure still thinks of me as uhh..." Ryce gulped as Rosa was now glaring daggers into Ryce fire burning in her eyes. _'Jeez why does Rosa hate Blake that much? Is it because she's a dog and Blake's a cat?'_ Ryce thought before continuing on putting that thought away for now. "Friend... so I would have her believe that we left the Fang because of there violent ways and wanted to amended our past by joining Beacon." Ryce finished hoping that they would go with the plan and not do anything rash. "I rather have her killed." Jarred added in looking at Blakes direction who was now walking away from Ruby who was now on the ground pouting and probably saying her line 'Welcome to Beacon.' "Yeah let's not have a body on our hands and Professor Ozpin locking up us in jail, we're not idiots Jarred." Ike added in glaring at Jarred who in returned glared at him looking like a fight was about to happen.

"Okay, boys I think we have a initiation to get to why don't we hurry up to the auditorium or whatever and not be late?" Rosa cut in cutting the tension between Ike and Jarred with both of them looking away with Ike clicking his tongue in the process. "Yeah... why don't we go." Ryce said before walking towards the path where the other students were previously were going.

...

...

"So does anyone know where it's at?"

 _/-/_

"Ugh... that was long!"Ryce complained as he was with Ike lying down on their sleeping bags. After they finally managed to get to the area that they were suppose to, with a little chastising from Rosa, aka a lot, they managed to catch Ruby hanging out with Yang who gave them a quick hello before being interrupted by Weiss with Ryce again mentioning White Rose causing Ike to glare at him. Now Ryce isn't usually a shipper of stuff like White Rose or Bumblebee but he didn't mind calling it out or something, in reality he was more of an Arkos. Cause it's not like anything is going to happen to that right? Right?

But after the oh so non-encouraging speech from Ozpin they were excused to get ready for tomorrow and so they did and here they were now. Jarred somewhere by himself being quiet, Rosa taking who knows long in the bathroom getting ready for something, and Ryce and Ike chilling on the floor now talking about their day. "Yeah, but hey we got to live through Ozpins speech isn't that something?" Ike asked. Ryce paused for a second thinking. "True." Was all he said before they were interrupted by a sudden "Hello again!"

Ryce and Ike turned to see Yang approaching with Ruby in tow who somewhat looked pleased that they were going to them and not a stranger. "Uhhh... hey Yang." Ryce said before looking at Ike and back to Yang. "So need something." Ike said and Yang gave a grin. "Well I was hoping that you two would help Ruby here get out of her shell seeing as were going to be friends and all so I was wondering if you wanted to help me?" Ruby groaned at this and said "But I already have friends I have you, Ike, Ryce, Rosa, and Jaune! I don't need more!" "Nope, you got to make even more and besides you only got one by yourself, the other three I had to help." Yang said grinning as Ruby sulked in defeat.

Meanwhile Ryce and Ike were silently both laughing at the two sisters and feeling pity for poor Ruby. "So who are you going to introduce Ruby to?"Ike asked. _'Who was Yang going to ask. If it was to follow the events of Episode 3 than that should mean...'_ Ryce began to think suddenly realizing who they were talking about and with a quick glance at Ike, Ryce knew that Ike realize who they were going to talk to. "Why her of course." Yang said pointing to Blake who was sitting on the wall with her PJ's reading a book. And if Ryce could remember correctly it was about a man with two souls.

"Uhh... sure Yang why not?" Ryce said not so confidently while Ike grabbed Ryce and pulled him back whispering "Dude, are you crazy Blake knows it's you and she probably isn't going to be jumping for joy when you introduce yourself." Ryce just smiled and said "But it's better to do it now so that I could make her believe me, If I do it later than she is going to be suspicious on why I didn't contact her earlier." Ike stayed silent for a while thinking until Yang cleared her throat getting the two boys attention once again.

"Soooo... are you coming or not?" She asked innocently not aware of the current situation. "Yeah, I'm going." Ryce said getting up to accompany Yang. "I'm just going to turn in for the night, good luck guys." Ike said looking at Ryce before laying down on his sleeping bag and turning around. "Welp, why don't we introduce Ruby to our new friend." Ryce said grabbing Ruby by the back of her shirts as she was trying to sneak her way back to her sleeping back. She squeaked at this and groaned looking at Ryce. "Can I not go Please?" She said before what look like tears were forming in her eyes and her making a pout. _'NO HER SECRET WEAPON, NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES NOOO. RESIST RYCE RESIST!'_ Ryce yelled in his mind looking away at Ruby trying not to make eye contact with her but was saved when Yang put her hands over Ruby's eye and started dragging her towards Blake leaving Ruby groaning while she was being dragged with Ryce following in tow.

"Hellloooo." Yang sang as she approached Blake who peeked over her book. "I believe that you know my little sister Ruby." Yang finished letting go of Ruby who turned her back to Yang and gave a look of betrayal to Ryce who in return gave an apologetic grin and shrugged. "Aren't you that girl who exploded?" Blake asked Ruby gaining Ruby's attention. "Uhh... Yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby said sticking her arms out for a handshake that Blake didn't return. Ryce was glad that he wasn't in Ruby's position for Monty's know that the situation she is in is very awkward even if you weren't socially awkward.

Seeing as she wasn't getting a handshake Ruby pulled back her hand and rubbed the back of her head. "You know you can always just call her crater face." Ryce added in gaining a smile from Yang and a pouty Ruby saying "Hey! Take that back!" Ryce just ruffled Ruby's hair and gave a smile while Blake looked on uninterested. "Hmm... I suppose you don't remember me after all Blake it was a year ago when we last met." Ryce said gaining Blakes attention. "Oh, you know each other already?! Why didn't you say so, it would of made it a lot better to help Ruby out!" Yang added said. "I'm sorry I don't remember have we met?" Ryce breathed in deeply and exhaled and said a sentence that made Blakes eyes widen to full length. "Nice to meet you again Blake, My name is Ryce, Ryce Savel."

 **A.N:And there we go another chapter done. I was suppose to finish this on Tuesday but uhh... like I said above I accidentally fell asleep in my room and I woke up at 10P.M so yeahhh... that's not great. But anyway we have Ryce and Blake reuniting, Ryce being oblivious to something *Cough cough ship sinking cough cough* and maybe Rosa getting into a cat fight? dog fight? one of the two with Blake later on who knows? Anyway, I wish to thank you for those who read it this far on my story which is now about 4000 words long! YAY! It was suppose to be 5000 but than MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO HATE ME AND CLOSED ALL MY WORK MAKING ME LOOSE ABOUT AN HOUR IN WRIHTING ARGHHHHHHHH! *Cough cough* So with that said I hope you continue to stick around and please as always if you feel like feel free to leave a review, P.M me, or send me constructive qritisim for everyone knows I need that. Also feel free to yell at me about grammer errors... I suck at checking and I don't have a Beta or friend to help me out on that so yeah... but anyway until next time SEE YA!**


	20. Chapter 13:Initiation Time!

**A.N:Here you go another chapter.**

 **Beta comment: well I think most of you know me from my OC in this story but for the new people I'm sonic123456a and I will be the beta for this story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY if I did than I would be planning for Volume 5 right now.**

 **Beta?: sonic123456a**

Chapter 13: Initiation Time!

Draxel Franzen 3rd POV

The hallways of Beacon was left empty with such a rare stillness for Draxel. The hallways were a little more quiet than usual although that was probably due to the older senior or sophomore teams not wanting to deal with the new upcoming freshmen that just arrived. Then again Draxel was barely fifth teen, same age as Ruby at least, so he couldn't really relate with the older students who were three years older than him. But at least he had Max.

Speaking of Max, Draxl and Max were currently in their dorm room alone. Velena and Jane had left the dorm room leaving Draxl with Max enough time to freely talk about the possibilities on how they got here and how they could get back.

The conversation between the two of them especially had shifted into a chat about the two people he met with Jane during the concert. He already met one of them before he headed to Beacon, the man with the flamed patterned Grimm mask wearing all black, for Draxel he thought that was to cliche for a villain, but opinions aside that person was an American and his partner who he met at the concert probably was too.

"But I don't understand why join the White Fang?" Draxel questioned as Max was lazily lying down on his messy bed, hands behind his head and thinking.

Their dorm room isn't that special in his opinion. With a couple of paintings here and there due to the nagging of Velena and a few teddy bears here and there from Jane who really liked those things.

Max sighed. "I don't know Draxel...I don't know. But what we do know is that there are possibly two of them aligned with Cinder with knowledge of what is going to happen in RWBY... at least up until Volume 2." Max answered

What Max said was true. All of them from earth arrived here before volume 3 or volume 4 of the show played so they at least have no knowledge of what was going to happen after the Breach incident.

"Do you think one of them is... you know, Jarred?" Draxel asked Max.

During the time that they spent at Beacon Max had told Draxel a intriguing story about his encounter with a psychopath. A man he named Jarred Flix he saw Jarred was about to murder someone, but Max stopped him and got the person out of there alive. The only thing that he regretted was letting the psychopath get away because once he came back Jarred was long gone.

With the mention of that name Draxel could see Max's hands clench into a fist and Max closing his eyes the features on his face hardening.

"Let's just hope that he isn't here, Monty forbids that he's with the two that are working for Cinder." Max mentioned taking a big breath to calm himself down.

"Yeah but what if h-" Draxel tried to continue but was cut off by Max with a serious and stern voice.

"-I said let's just hope he isn't here…" Draxel was silenced after that. As Max finished that sentence the door opened up to reveal Jane and Velena at the door back from whatever they were doing.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Jane asked curiosity seeping into her voice. Velena hummed showing she was too curious about their little conversation. Velena then went to her bed and sat on it waiting for the boys response.

Max and Draxel looked to each other. Lie Max already knew what was to be th of them then returned their gazes back towards their two teammates. Max sat up and rubbed his neck before answering. "Nothing much...just the past and people that are potentially out to kill me?" Max hadn't put too much thought into but it should be enough to sway any suspicion.

'That was a pretty good lie.' Draxl thought, sure he didn't want to lie to the girls like last time with what happened with Jane crying and Velena harsh response, but they still had to. As a precautionary measure to make sure that they wouldn't get involved with whatever they were planning.

And besides what Max said technically wasn't a lie!

"I'm not surprised someone wants you dead Max with all the things that you do." Velena said her attention turned to the looks of her nail. Max just gave a shrug in response leaving Velena looking concerned.

Hoping not to continue on with this topic Draxel decided to change the subject on what the two girls were doing.

"So girls what were you doing out? You didn't exactly tell us when you left?" Draxel asked.

"Or where you two were going." Max added.

"Oh, we were just seeing the new upcoming students of Beacons academy." Velena started to answer. "After all we do need to make sure that they are capable of actually fighting and deserve their place here." Velena finished explaining.

Jane just gave a smile to Velena and continued. "Well we did see some interesting students at least."

"Care to fill in on who interested you?" Max said back into his previous position on the messy bed waving his arms lazily looking like he didn't care.

"Well moron one of them wore something pretty interesting, but in my personal opinion too barbaric!" Velena answered disgust clearly shown on the expression on her face.

"Oh? The princess finally taking notice of someone! a freshmen at that?!" Max added in with a fake gasp while he put his hand over his heart exaggerating his sentence. This caused Jane and Draxel to laugh a small bit.

Velena blushes but shook her head. "Well I would have you know I was NOT interested in him in that way! Besides I think that wearing ripped blue jeans with a chain attached, a black shirt with a disgusting splatter of red, and a leather jacket is not proper clothing!"

After hearing these descriptions Max shot off the bed and grabbed Velena by the shoulders while staring directly into his eyes with a fierce glare.

"What color was his hair? His shoes? How tall do you think he is?!" Max questioned with rapid fire ability that would've probably made Professor Bartholomew proud of his speed.

Sadly Velena was not happy with the way Max was touching her and slapped his hands off her shoulders and backed away.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!" She said looking slightly startled.

Max stood there silently with Velena and Jane starring at him with concerned looks after being startled by his initial outburst. Draxl decided to hurry off his bed and head towards Max and whispered in his ears.

"Do you really think that Jarred is here?" Draxel tried to say as quietly as possible without the girls hearing.

"Maybe...maybe." Was Max's response before both of the boys attention was caught by the sound of Velena clearing her throat.

"Would you like to explain what THAT was about Max?" Velnea demanded glaring at the two boys with Jane behind looking on curiously.

"Uh... this is going to take a while to explain Velena. Draxel why don't you take Jane and check on this 'Interesting' person and explain what I'm talking about to Jane as well." Max said.

"Sure, let's go Jane." Draxel said as he headed towards the door with Jane behind who looked back with concern to Max and Velena as they exited their dorm.

"Sooo..."Jane trailed off with hands behind her back as she walked along with Draxel towards the room where the new students were located at.

Draxel thought for a minute on how he would tell Jane about Jarred without somehow revealing that they weren't from this planet and that this universe is a show.

"Uhh... it's hard to explain." Draxel said fiddling with his fingers as they went around a corner. "You see Max back then was sort of a vigilantly and one day he met Jarred he was trying to kill someone…" Draxl paused.

Jane looked a bit shocked at the news in Draxel's opinion and asked "But Max did stop Jarred before he could kill that person right?" Jane asked looking like she could expect the answer to be no.

"Yeah, he did, he managed to knock out Jarred and rescue that man...but sadly Jarred escaped before the cops could arrive." Draxel explained.

Jane thought for a moment before asking another question. "If Max beat him before why is he so worked up about him now?"

Draxel hummed before answering. "Well for starters he escaped which means that he is still out there and potentially here... and Max said that was probably one of the most toughest fights that he had been in, after all Jarred was aiming to...kill him." Draxel couldn't help but pause there.

Murder...how easy is it for someone to commit something like that? Is it because they have the power to or they're just outright crazy and don't care?

Draxel turned to glance at Jane and could see her clenching her fist and narrowing her eyes. "And if this person is him I'm sure that nothing will happen to Max now...I'm absolutely sure that even Velena wouldn't forgive Max if he died on her." She finished which caused the two to laugh as they continued on their way nearing the sleeping area of the new students.

As they were about to open the door to get in the room, the door burst open towards their direction startling Draxel and Jane as they could see a girl with a black bow dragging along a dude who wore plain clothes by his ears out towards the door.

"OW! Blake come on why are you doing this!" The guy yelled in protest with his hands on his ears trying to pry off her hands.

"Ryce, shut up, we need to talk." Blake said dragging Ryce off down the corridor and around the corner where all they could hear was the constant "Ow." That Ryce gave as he was being dragged away by Blake.

...

"What just happened?" Jane asked looking back towards Draxel.

"I have no idea Jane, no idea." Draxel said thinking for a bit.

He knew who was Blake of course with Max filling him in on what RWBY was about and on the story up until Volume 2. But he was mostly surprised by her dragging the guy named Ryce off away. From what Draxl remembered from what Max said that didn't happen in the show.

Deciding he would ask Max about it later he turned back around to see the faces of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long staring wide eyes and in Yang's case mouth slightly open at the direction where Blake dragged Ryce towards.

Draxel cleared his throat getting the two girls attention and gave a small wave. "Uhh... Hi my name is Draxl and this is my partner Jane." He said pointing towards Jane who gave a smile.

Yang and Ruby continued to stare at Draxel for a few seconds before finally responding. "Oh, yeah sorry my mind was preoccupied with uhh... that." Yang said pointing to where Blake dragged off Ryce towards.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty shocked about that too, but I do wonder what they are doing?" Draxel said causing Yang to awkwardly cough into her fist.

"You don't think that they're gonna... you know." Yang asked.

Draxel didn't quite get what Yang was talking about for a few seconds before it finally clicked on his mind at the idea Yang was trying to get across.

"What? No! I hardly doubt that and I think that she looked more mad than anything else." He mentioned hoping that Ruby could stop blushing a fierce red as well as Jane.

Yang looked like she was thinking for a moment while mumbling something about Ryce having got game or something like that before she gave a smile at Draxel and Jane.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yang and this here is my sister Ruby." She said pointing at Ruby as she gave a smile and a tiny wave.

'Like I didn't know that already.' Draxel thought giving a smile on his own towards the two sisters. "Well Yang, Ruby it's a pleasure to meet you but can I ask you a few questions?"

Max did not like the current situation he was in. He had Velena basically at his throat trying to make him explain in better detail why he had startled her and why he acted that way in the first place.

During the time that Draxel and Jane were away Max had tried his best without giving too many details about who Jarred was to Velena. He explain how they fought and the killing intent that Jarred had during the fight and how he managed to get away before the police could apprehend him which led her to say things like "Why didn't you tell me I could've helped you?!" To. "You're an idiot what if you got yourself and that man killed?!"

Max now had to lie to Velena about why he didn't tell her and about how he didn't want to use her family name to help him. Which was true Velena and her family was rich and well known that could put them all in danger.

Max could describe Velena as similar to Weiss in many ways. If he had told that to someone they wouldn't be surprised with the way she dressed and similar color fashion that Velena had on compared to the Schnee and to make the comparison even more believable she was also in the dust industry. Obviously not as powerful and influential as the Schnee Dust Company but Velena's family name, The Valge family still had some sort of influence to the dust business.

Luckily for Max she thanked him for that but still insisted that he went to her for help which made Max just shrug making Velena look at him with annoyance clearly defined on her face and it appeared that luck struck twice as something outside the door grabbed both of their attention.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Can you please let go!" A voice said from behind the door. After that all they could hear was the person's continue plea for them to let go as they could hear footsteps stomp down the hall with the voice along with it.

Max and Velena continued to stare at the door until the door opened up a bit later to reveal Jane and Draxl had returned. Draxl looked like he just saw a demon.

"I'm guessing the news you're about to give me isn't good..." Max asked hoping he was wrong.

Draxel just nodded his head and said. "Yeah it's pretty Grimm." Once he finished everyone stated at him.

...

"Pun unintended."

Ryce rubbed his ear as he was heading towards the locker room hoping that it would make the pain from last night go away. Ryce did not like the pain nor did he like being dragged from his friends Yang and Ruby by the ear, like a Mom would do to their kids when they're being disrespectful. Sure Ryce did want to talk with Blake privately, but he didn't expect their talk to start with that.

As he was looking around he could see Jaune walking down the locker room with a piece of paper in his hand looking like he was about to panic. Ryce then realized that in the show Jaune had forgotten where he put his items in, or more specifically where the locker he put his items in. Ryce decided to help out Jaune not wanting to leave someone of importance to the show by themselves and suffering like last time.

He quickly catched up to Jaune and tapped his shoulder getting his attention. "Hey buddy you look a bit lost, need some help?" Ryce offered putting his hand out for a handshake. Jaune looked like he stepped into the gates of heaven at the offer that Ryce gave him and shook his hands.

"Yeah I really need help, I forgot which locker I put it in!" Jaune said letting go of his hand.

"Well I'll help with that and my name is Ryce, Ryce Savel." Ryce introduced himself.

"Well please to meet you, The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He finished making Ryce raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"Sureeee, I'm sure you'll be a hit with the ladies." Ryce said.

Before Jaune had the chance to defend himself from Ryce sarcasm, said Ryce held up his hand up a gesture that made Jaune stop. "Don't we have a locker to find?" Then he started walking off making Jaune having to catch up to him.

"So what number was the locker you put your gear in Jaune?"

"Ughhh, don't get me wrong but this is Ridiculous!" Jaune said as he was passing through Ruby and Yang as they were having a conversation. Ryce just flashed a smile their direction with a little wave as he continued to follow Jaune and if memories served Ryce correct they were talking about how Ruby should get out of her shell or something like that.

"There's no way I put my my gear in locker 636 yesterday!" Jaune continued.

"I would've remembered having to count that high!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ryce just smiled and shook his head at the blonde. He looked back and forth between locker numbers seeing which locker might potentially have Jaunes gear in it.

"Ugh why does this have to happen today?!" He said continuing down the aisle passing Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee which caused Ryce to glance in their direction. He caught a bit of what they were talking about. Mostly stuff he already know like how Weiss wanted to partner up with Pyrrha.

"So Jaune have you met those two already?" Ryce said pointing at the two girls as they continued chatting.

Jaune looked up from his paper that had the number of his locker which disclosed the location of his gear in locker 636. The blonde looked to where Ryce was pointing before giving a smile.

"Yeah, well at least the one with the white hair." Jaune said causing Ryce to blink in confusion for a moment before remembering that Jaune forgot about who Pyrrha was until Weiss mentioned the cereal she was in.

"I'm going to go talk to her, after all she did seem like she was interested in me when she motioned my way during the speech yesterday... at least I think." Jaune said with a bit of smugness making Ryce groan and facepalm.

In a normal scenario Ryce would of stopped Jaune immediately but seeing as in the show Jaune did talk to the two girls making Pyrrha have an interest in him which made her Jaunes partner in the first place. Stopping him would've probably altered that. so instead Ryce mumbled an apology for not stopping Jaune from embarrassing himself and tagged along with Jaune as they walked up to the two girls.

Weiss was in the middle of doing her diabolical thinking when Jaune interrupted as he place his hands on the locker next her and leaning against it causing Ryce to cringe at the attempt he was doing.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said as he indicated to himself.

"You again?" Weiss said crossing her arms with Pyrrha stepping in.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" She said giving a small wave before pushing her aside to get closer to Weiss. Ryce just gave a nervous smile and shrugged at Pyrrha for what Jaune did.

"Yeah, yeah. So Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness for me the other day." He said flexing arms to show off the muscles he obviously didn't have.

In Ryce's opinion in the show what he did was Cringe enough but, seeing it first hand for himself is even more cringe. It also made him want to jump off the cliff into the Emerald Forest himself right now before he had to get launched off it by Professor Ozpin.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Weiss said face palming and looking like it was the end of the world. Sadly Jaune continued.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! So I've been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

This was when Pyrrha once again tried to join in on the two.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so-" and before she could finish Jaune interrupted her saying.

"You don't say. Well hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said now motioning to Pyrrha.

At this point Ryce had to do at least something to stop the man from digging his grave a bit at least a little bit but didn't get the chance when Weiss stood in between Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Weiss was unamused by Jaune.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune responded causing Ryce to silently scream like hell in his head when Jaune used the nickname that he gave Weiss finally deciding to cut in no matter what.

"Jaune..." Ryce said catching the attention of the trio.

"This here is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos…" He pointed to Pyrrha.

"Hello again." Pyrrha cut in and gave a small wave before letting Ryce continue.

"She is the current champion of the tournaments in Mistral and has won it multiple times and if you don't remember her from that than five words." Ryce finished causing the trio to wait on Ryce to say the three words.

"Pumpkin. Pete's. Marshmallow. Flakes. Box." Ryce said waiting silently hoping that Jaune would get what he was saying. Ryce started to fear Jaune wouldn't get the clue and humiliate himself even more but It worked when Weiss said it to him a second time.

After a few seconds of thinking Jaune gave a gasp. "That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune almost looked like he had stars in his eyes as he looked at Pyrrha.

Now all they needed was the cereal box appearing itself with Pyrrha's face on it before crashing down after Pyrrha mentions that it wasn't a good cereal to eat in the first place. Though that didn't happen it was still great visual image to picture.

Before Weiss could talk Ryce grabbed Jaune by the shoulder and started to drag him away from the two girls. For Ryce he was praying this was at least enough for Pyrrha to choose Jaune as a partner. Otherwise Ryce would have to go out there himself and make sure that Jaune lives throughout initiation hoping that he didn't die in that process... that would be a huge problem that Ryce would have to deal with. But before Ryce could drag him away fully Pyrrha grabbed Jaunes other shoulder making Ryce stop.

"Actually Jaune, I think that you would be a great leader." This caused Jaune to pose in a bashful way and say, "d'oh, stop it."

This is when Ryce decided to grab Jaune by the hoodie and chuck him across the room before he could make it even worse. Heck it was better than having a spear pierce your hoodie and send you flying pinned to the wall. With a less than manly scream and a thud later Savel then turned to the two seeing Weiss looking relieved at the action and Pyrrha looking concern for Jaune that made him smile and walked off towards Jaune.

During his walk over to Jaune the announcement played with voice that mentioned that the initiation was starting and that they should report to Beacon Cliff as soon as possible. As he arrived to help Jaune to his feet the two girls passed by them Weiss ignoring the two and Pyrrha waving saying "it was nice meeting you." Before walking off.

As Ryce finally helped Jaune up, Yang and Ruby finally arrived the older sister with a smug grin spread across her face. "I guess your wing man didn't really help you with that?"

Jaune just gave a groan and Ryce just gave a shrug not regretting his action. In his opinion that was the best thing any wing man could do to Jaune, sure the scream that he gave off didn't help with his manliness points but then again it was Jaune he was talking about... he barely had any as it is.

"Hey Jaune's nickname for Weiss was Snow Angel wasn't the best so I was probably his waving grave in that situation." Ryce said.

"Anyway, I think we should really head towards Beacon Cliffs." Ruby said helping Jaune as he slowly limped along with Yang and Ryce following behind.

"Hey the initiation probably won't be as bad as that encounter!" Yang said with Ryce giving a smile.

Ryce found it amusing that being launched off a cliff, fighting a bunch of grimm, and then fighting a Deathstalker or a Nevermore was a lot more better than what Jaune just experienced but Ryce wasn't about to tell them that.

"Welp why don't we find out than?" Ryce said as four of them walked towards their destination - Beacon Academy to get ready for initiation.

 **A.N: There you have it, another chapter done with Jaune failing at wooing Weiss and Max and Draxl realizing that Jarred is here, what will happen? Will Ryce talk about his discussion with Blake? Will Velena go full tsundere on Max? Who knows, but soon it will all be revealed. Ahem, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. Yeah sure it was basically talking but at least next chapter there will be fighting in the forest! With grimm at most! But I digress, anyway feel free to leave a review, P.M, or leave a constructive criticism for everyone knows I need that! Anyway till next time!(I have no idea what the team name will be for Ryce... YAY!)**


	21. Chapter 14: Simply Pawns

**A.N: Welp here we are again… months since the last post because I suck at time management… Yay. Anyway here you go. Also if any mistakes are in this one it is my fault due to the fact that I want to put something for you to read so all grammar mistakes belong to me ant not sonic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to RWBY. If I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**

 **Beta: sonic123456a**

Chapter 14: Simply Pawns

Ryce Savel P.O.V 3rd Person

Now Ryce could deal with many things during his time in remnant. If you told him to take care of a couple of Grimm he would do it. If you told him to go solo into an enemy stronghold guns blazing he would do it. If you told him to go into a dark suspicious cave where he would possibly get murdered by a random serial killer he would do it. If you ask him to simply look over a ledge when he's extremely high in the air, however, he would most likely breathe in heavily and pray for his life.

"Why did I forget this happened in the show." Ryce whispered to himself in agony as he was now on the cliffs that overlooked Emerald Forest. Funny enough during his time in the White Fang he has been in many situations where he has been up high before and had to jump. Usually they involve running from Grimm so he is too distracted by them than the heights but now… now Ryce was just panicking.

Trying to calm himself down Ryce looked over to the Emerald Forest where he could see the luscious green trees, the lovely blue sky, the clouds that roam through the air, and his death from falling off.

"Dude are you okay?" Ryce could hear from his left. Ike was there giving him a look of mild concern while waiting for Headmaster Ozpin to finish his speech about the initiation.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just panicking a little from the height."

"Dude, you been through worse situations before and you panic from this?"

"You don't understand!" Ryce said a little too loudly causing Ozpin to stop and everyone looking his way at the sudden interruption.

"Uhhhh, don't mind me just talking to myself." Ryce said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, quite, please try to keep silent." Ozpin said and continued on with his speech while Ryce was silently cursing at himself and Ike and Ike trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?!" Ryce heard snapping him back to the current situation where he could see Ruby looking devastated from whatever Ozpin said. If he remembered correctly it was about teams.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued and Ryce deciding to think about how he was going to get down from the end of the forest without dying… or look completely like a loser.

"Are there any questions?" Ryce heard Ozpin say next quickly.

' _Gosh did I really blank out for that long?'_

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good, now take your position." Ozpin said cutting off Jaune from his questions.

"You had a question Jaune? I could try to answer them for you?" Ryce asked Jaune as he was to the right of Jaune. And to the right of Ryce is Ike followed by Rosa and Jarred. Ryce thought it was a miracle that Ike and Jarred weren't next to each other or they might of argued and threaten each other throughout Ozpin's speech.

"Thanks Ryce but can you tell me what exactly is this landing strategy thing." Jaune said nervously.

"Well seeing at what the other students are doing…" Pausing momentarily so Jaune could look at the other students that were currently being catapulted through the air.

"I'm guessing it's how you're going to land without dying." Ryce said giving a bright smile to finish it off.

Now Jaune looked even more nervous than before as he took another glance to the students launching.

"Um, did you perhaps get a para-"

"Nope, no parachutes. Just you and whatever plan you have for not dying on impact." Ryce said cutting off Jaune from his question.

"Uhh do you have any tips I could use for my landing strateGYYYYY!" Jaune yelled as it was his turn to be launched.

Ryce just turned to Ike and gave a little shrug before he too was launched through the air after the rest of them.

' _Okay, don't panic just think, just think, just think, what can I do to TREE!'_ Ryce yelled internally as he suddenly see a tree a few feet away from him.j

Ryce quickly drew his sword and stabbed the tree using his momentum to swing around the tree and more slowly downwards until he got near the ground where he pull Drarer out of the tree and kicked off it and rolled when he got near the ground.

After landing he looked backed on the tree where he could see the mark that he left on the blade spiraling down like a smoke from a down plane would look like.

"Well now… where's north again?"

/-/

 **Ike Blaze P.O.V**

After Ryce had launched after Jaune, giving him a little shrug due to Jaunes predicament, it was now Ike's turn and after successfully landing, ignoring a few birds he accidentally killed on the way, he was now heading north to where they would get the relic was and was jogging along the way dealing with a few Grimm here or there.

During his time where he wasn't fighting Grimm Ike was thinking.

Thinking about what will happen in the future. Will it be the same as the events on the T.V Show? What would happen if Ryce and him where to interfere with the current events. Would it be for the better or worse?

While Ike was contemplating the Butterfly effect a Ursa launched passed his face and into the tree next to him knocking it down along with a couple of others that was near it as well.

After a few seconds at starring where the Grimm landed Ike looked to where the Ursa was launched from and from the bushes he could hear grunts.

' _Oh gosh is it Yang? Maybe it's Nora after all only those two would have the strength to do this. But if they see me than I could say goodbye to team JNPR or RWBY I should quickly hide befo-'_ Ike was thinking before he gave a scowl and cursed under his breath at who came out of the bushes.

It was Jarred.

Out of all the people Ike could be paired up with it had to be with _HIM_.

Jarred looked at where Ike was and the two proceeded into a staring contest until Jarred started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ike asked as Jarred was laughing.

Jarred continued laughing and then stopped and what Jarred response was put Ike's head immediately into combat alert.

"It's because no one can see you die."

Ike immediately pulled out his swords Ash and Ice but and managed to dodge one of Jarred's attacks that was heading towards his head.

He rolled out away from Jarred and quickly got his composure again and when Jarred went for the attack again Ike slashed upwards creating a blanket of fire that would of prevented Jarred from going through but to Ike's surprise Jarred emerged from the blanket of fire and grabbed Ike's head slamming it towards the ground.

Ike could feel his aura lessen from the attack but he quickly stabbed with Ice towards Jarred making him jump back.

As Ike was getting up again he could see jarred giving a smug look to Ike.

 _'I'll make that bastard pay.'_ Ike thought internally before he charged in.

Ike thrust his Ash and Ice towards Jarred's chest and as Jarred was stepping to the side to dodge his attack Ike quickly stopped his attack and slashed towards Jarred. The feint caught Jarred off guard but he managed to quickly raise his hands to block Ike's attack launching him away from Ike and skidded away but was still on his feet with his arms singed with fire and frosted due to the ice.

As Jarred lowered down his arms he still had that smug look on his face that pissed off Ike.

"Is that all you have? No wonder your number two to Ryce." Jarred said causing Ike to pause momentarily.

"Always number two to him. Roman, Cinder, and even Adam thinks that he's superior than you in everything. Always the second player in the shadow of the first."

"Shut up..." Ike muttered silently.

"What was that? I couldn't hear."

"I said..." Ike said gritting his teeth together.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled activating his semblance and went straight towards Jarred slashing with Ice and Ash which were now activated with flames coming out of Ash and the mist of frost coming from Ice.

Jarred blocked some of his slashes and jumped back to gain some distance between him and Ike but Ike sent a projectile of Ice towards Jarred and before Jarred could dodge half of his body was covered in ice preventing him from moving.

Ike took this opportunity to stab down on the ground both Ice and Ash launching both elements towards Jarred who stood there trying to get out and when it reached him it caused a massive explosion knocking Ike away from where he was standing.

Coughing, Ike stood back up to see where Jarred was once was and he could see Jarred on the ground his shirt torn, hair messed up, and pants ripped at some places.

Ike stayed silent looking at Jarred's body when Jarred started to get back up again. Ike was surprised that he could easily get back up again after his attack but he didn't show it on his face.

As Jarred was once again standing on his feet he looked up towards Ike who was looking down at him from the small crater he made.

"So you do have some bite to you." Jarred said scowling at the state he was in when he looked down at himself.

"I'll show you some bite." Ike said igniting Ash and activating Ice but before he could go down and fight Jarred again, Ike heard a gun shot and then saw the ground in front of him flick up some stones indicating that someone shot the ground in front of him.

As he looked up from where he was he could see the person who fired the shot was Ryce accompanied with Rosa.

 **Ryce Savel POV**

Ryce certainly didn't expect this. What he expected was to find Rosa first, which he luckily did, and then find Ike before Jarred so he could at least prevent them from killing each other. But what Ryce was seeing in front of him it was probably already too late for that.

After Ryce managed to find Rosa, officially making her his partner, he heard a large explosion and birds flying from where the sound came from and Ryce went towards up hoping that it was Ike fighting some Grimm with some semblance. He was half right on that.

So when he stumbled upon the scene of Ike with both of his swords activated, semblance activated, and Jarred inside a small crater Ryce had to stop Ike before it got too bad and fired a shot from Drarer in front of Ike which luckily stopped him.

The problem now was that Ike was now glaring at Ryce and Jarred was getting back out of the crater so Ryce decided to try and ease the tension.

"So Ike I know you hate the guy but I'm pretty sure you can't just kill him right now, I mean don't you think that Ozpin knows about this?"

Ike winced at this before clicking his tongue and putting his weapons away and walked past Ryce and stood behind him.

"Are you okay Ike?" Ryce could hear Rosa ask Ike as they were watching Jarred get out of the crater.

"I'm fine." Were the only things Ike said and before Rosa could ask for me Ryce put his hand in front of Rosa's face indicating for her to don't ask him.

 _'I'll have to talk with him personally later.'_ Ryce thought before Jarred finally got out the crater his clothes worse for wear.

"Great now we have all of team uhhh..." Ryce paused trying to think of the team name.

"Team... something is all here we could get to where the relics are!" Ryce said before turning to Jarred and giving him a hard glare.

"And Jarred I'm pretty sure that _SHE_ wouldn't very much appreciate what you did." Ryce said causing Jarred to growl and looked like he was about to kill Ryce right then and there but Ryce knew that for some reason Jarred wouldn't go against Cinder.

"Uh guys." Rosa said looking around with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Rosa?" Ryce said looking at the girl that was glancing left and right.

"I think we might have-" Rosa began to say but was cut off when a growl came from the bushes.

Everyone drew there weapons and got into a combat stance looking towards the source of the sound.

"Caught the Grimm attention." Rosa finished.

"Well it's just a few Grimm it's not like they have an entire army." Ryce said.

Then they could hear growls behind them, to the left and to the right and emerging from them were the red eyes of the Beowolf surrounding them from all sides.

"You just had to open your mouth don't you." Rosa said glaring at Ryce.

"Not my fault!" Ryce retorted but knew it was useless when Ike was looking at him.

"So anyone have a plan?" Ike said after glancing away from Ryce who was now muttering to himself that this was a coincidence.

"I have one, kill them all." Jarred said looking excited at the fact that he could now kill something without Ryce holding him back.

"Umm, with the amount of negativity that you two had during your match I'm voting no." Ryce said getting a nod from Rosa.

"Agreed, run?" Rosa asked.

"Run." Ryce confirmed and with that the group ran north towards where the relics were at.

/-/

 **Beacon Cliff**

"Our last pair has been formed sir." Glynda said walking up towards Ozpin with a pad showing video of the initiates. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two to get along."

"Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

"Hmm..." Ozpin responded sounding mildly interested.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda said before walking back towards the direction of the school.

"I guess only time will tell. Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked heading back to Ozpin and looking at what he was watching. On one side of the screen it was Ruby Rose with Weiss Schnee and the other it was a fight between two students. Ike and Jarred if she remembered.

"Ah, yes, that incident."Glynda said readjusting her glasses.

"We will be questioning them what caused that when they come back and than give the appropriate punishment to them. We're lucky that Savel managed to come on time and stop before things got even worse." Glynda finished looking at the screen which was showing the scene that she was just talking about.

"Hmmm... quite, Glynda do you think you could let it go just this once?" Ozpin requested to his colleague.

Glynda was flabbergasted at this. "But Ozpin those two were in direct conflict with each other during the initiation and could of easily put the lives of other students in danger and themselves if they would have continued their fight."

"Yes, that may be true. But I do believe that there is more to the group that meets the eye." Ozpin said taking a sip from his mug and then started walking towards Beacon.

"Come now Glynda, we must prepare for the team names." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin you better not make any silly names like last year!" Glynda yelled back before sighing and following him.

/-/

 **Relic Location**

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked her newest partner Blake and turned to her seeing that she was pointing up she looked up and saw her little sister falling from the sky.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed flailing her arms as she was plummeting towards the ground but was instead got caught by Jaune as he suddenly appeared in the sky and the two landed in a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked looking to where the two has landed.

"I-" Yang was about to begin before a growl interrupted her and in front of her and Ursa came from the forest arms flailing and could hear a shout and a explosion collapsing the Ursa leaving only a boy and a girl behind it.

"Ahh, it's broken. The girl said on the Grimm.

"Nora?" The boy called.

"Please... don't ever do that again." He asked before noting that she was gone and was already at the relics singing "I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" He yelled out.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" Nora responded and went back towards Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked

"I-" Yang said and was once again interrupted but this time it was the champion Pyrrha running away from a Deathstalker, dodging the attacks from its claws.

"Jaune!" She yelled out.

"Pyrrha? Ruby?" Jaune asked but was ignored by Ruby

"Ruby?" Yang asked

"Yang!"

"NORA!" Nora said interrupting the two sisters.

"Did she just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

At this point Yang was starting to get mad at the sudden interruptions and the craziness around her.

"Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens!" She yelled

Everyone just stand there silently and after two seconds Ruby looked up.

"Umm... Yang?" She asked with Yang giving a giant sigh and when they all looked up they could see Weiss still hanging on the Nevemore with her life.

"You left her up there Ruby?"

"What? I said jump?"

"Umm... guys shes going to fall." Blake added in.

"It's fine."

"She's falling." Ren added.

As the group was looking the the heiress fall from the sky Jaune, who was still stuck in the tree, manage to catch her before she ended up hitting the ground. Sadly for Jaune he forgot something called gravity existed and fell with Weiss. Jaune landing first and Weiss landing on top of him.

"My hero." She said sarcastically with Jaune groaning in pain.

Soon after that Pyrrha was smacked by the Deathstalker towards the group and landed face first in front of them.

"Cool, now that we're all here we can die together. Unless any unexpected guest turn up again."

And right on cue they could hear gun fire coming from the forest and yells and out emerged four people. It was Ryce and his group.

"I found it!" Ryce yelled while he kept on firing.

"Shut up and keep firing." Rosa yelled as she decapitated a Beowolf head before getting knocked back another one and was sent flying through the air but luckily she managed to get her balance and landed on her feet as she met up with the everyone that was here.

"What did I miss?" She asked looking at Yang.

"Oh the usual. My sister and her partner falling from a Nevermore that we have to deal with now, Nora and Ren overthere hitching a ride on a Ursa who's dead now, and Pyrrha landing face first after getting smacked across over here by that Deathstalker over there." Yang finished.

"So the usual?" Rosa asked with a smile at Yang before glancing at the Deathstalker that was luckily not attacking yet.

"Yep." Yang said with a smile

Rosa looked at the rest of the group with a warm smile before giving a sneer at Blake when she noticed her. Blake just looked away and down.

"Sooo... you two know each other?" Yang askedj

"Yeah, you could say that." Rosa responded before turning away from them and went back towards Ryce and his group who just arrived managing to keep the Beowolfs back and now they were with the Deatlhstalker waiting.

"Umm... Blake?"

"Don't want to talk about it." She responded.

Yang looked over to Ren who just gave a shrug. Luckily the awkward silence didn't happen that long as Nora shouted

"Oh Ren! Look how many Beowolfs there are! We could kill them all and sell their fur! We'll make millions!"

"Nora I don't think we can." Ren simpily responded and looked the hoard.

There appears to be about thirty Beowolfs, one Nevermore, and one Deathstalker.

"But we do have to deal with that."

"Great." Yang said.

/-/

 **Beacon** **Auditorium**

 **Ryce Savels POV**

How did they get out of that situation, Ryce didn't know. Luckily history didn't change and Ruby and her team dealt with the Nevermore, Jaune and his team dealt with the Deathstalker with some help with Ryce and his friends as they were helping each other on the bridge fighting the Deathstalker and the Beowolfs and now Ozpin was just announcing the new teams and just finished calling Ruby's team and now they were going to be called next.

"Ryce Savel, Ike Blaze, Jarred Flix, and Rosa Red. The four of you have successfully got the black pawns pieces. From this day forward on your team name will be team RIJR **(Rejurn)** led by Ryce Savel." Ozpin finished with the audience clapping at the announcement that Ozpin made like each and every other team. Ryce looked nervous at his announcement as team leader and Rosa was patting him on his shoulder giving him his congratulations and Ike just gave a shrug and a smile. Jarred looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

After their announcement they went back to their seats with Ozpin giving only a few small words before they left towards their dormitory so they could pack up but during this Ike whispered to Ryce

"Why did you want us to pick the pawn pieces?"

"Well it's simple, one because the pawn is the most simplistic piece on the board!" Ryce said with Ike rolling his eyes.

It was then that Ozpin just finished and dismissed everyone and when they were all getting up Ryce got Ikes attention.

"Also I find the pawn pieces quite similar to us right now."

"Why is that?"

"Because after all we're pawns ourselves."

* * *

 **A.N: Yay done with this chapter after being dead for a long time. *cough cough toomuchoverwatchwithfriends cough cough* Sorry if this was a little to fast paced for you. Since you all know what is going to happen here and I couldn't see anything I could do to change things but hey! Butterfly effect and you know that things are going to HAVE to change. I mean if I didn't wouldn't this be a boring fanfic huh? Also the upcoming chapters will be me trying to develop their characters more along with them having to deal with the plot because no one likes a bland character *cough cough mine cough cough* So anyway thanks for reading this gosh awful fanfic because we all know there are better ones out there (Professor Arc, pity it just ended.) but I thank you for reading this one! So leave me a review, P.M me, give me constructive criticism (everyone knows I need them), or just simply talk to me. Up to you. But until till next time! See ya! (Hopefully not in September or later... yell at me if I do. Also shout out to W1ll3r for always checking up on me that I can get my lazy butt here instead of someplace else to write this! YAY for 4000 word cap again!**


End file.
